Love or Lost ?
by R'Rin4869
Summary: LAST CHAPTER! Ketika sesuatu yang penting berada berdampingan di sebelah yang tak kalah penting./ "Yang perlu oppa lakukan sekarang hanyalah memilih. Pilih aku, cinta masa lalumu? Atau pilih Ryeowook, cintamu yang sekarang?" / "Ryeo...wook..." / Yesung menatap sang dokter dengan shock./ "Hai, calon pengantin." / YeWook / BL / With other cast! /
1. Love or Lost ? Chapter 1

~ Love or Lost ~

.

.

.

Y ~ W

.

.

.

YeWook Fanfiction © R'Rin4869

.

Rated : M

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : semua tokoh yang disini milik diri mereka sendiri, orangtua, dan para fansnya

Warning : YAOI, cerita GaJe, typos, alur berantakan, tidak sesuai EYD, OOC

.

.

.

O.o.O

.

.

.

Gelap...

Semuanya serba gelap...

Aku tak bisa melihat apapun disini saat...saat kurasakan sentuhan sentuhan di tubuhku.  
"eunggghhh..." sebuah erangan tanpa sadar kulirihkan.

Bukan. Tak ada yang sakit pada tubuhku.

Rasa sentuhan itu tetap ada. Tapi... Sungguh sulit kujelaskan rasanya. Sentuhan sentuhan yang kurasakan seperti berasal dari bagian sensitif di tubuhku. Yang entah sejak kapan kurasakan telah full naked.

"Aahhh...ahh..ngghh..hh..hhh" aku mendesah keras. Kali ini sentuhan itu terasa di bagian selangkanganku. Meremas benda milikku yang ada disana dengan menggoda.

Apa apaan ini. Tubuhku serasa dipermainkan seseorang.  
Aku mencoba membuka mataku. Menghalau kegelapan yang ada di sekelilingku.

Kukerjapkan mataku beberapa kali, sampai rasanya retina mataku bisa menangkap cahaya yang ada.

Ada seseorang. Seseorang yang sedang menangkupkan wajahnya diantara selangkanganku. Hei. Sedang apa dia? Apa dia yang sedari tadi menyentuhku?

"AKKKHHH" Aku mengerang cukup keras saat merasa penisku diremas keras.

Orang itu mendongak.

Astagaa... Wajahnya tampan sekali. Surai hitamnya yang lurus menutupi dahinya. Mata obsidiannya menyipit saat dia menyeringai.

Omooooo... Bukannya seharusnya aku marah? Karena ada namja asing yang sedang seenaknya bermain main pada tubuhku? Tapi kurasakan seluruh tubuhku cuma diam. Seakan membiarkan segala perlakuan namja itu.

Malah pandanganku terasa sayu. Seolah aku memintanya untuk menyentuhku lebih lagi. Memberikan perasaan nikmat yang lebih banyak. Otakku mungkin masih memberikan penolakan, tapi tubuhku malah sebaliknya.

Namja itu tampak mengerti. Dia menyeringai lagi sebelum akhirnya mengulum milikku dengan mulutnya.

"Aahh... Aah ah ah... Ngghhh.." Aku mendesah keras. Kenikmatan yang asing sedang mengaliri setiap darahku.

Namja itu tampak tak ragu memaju mundurkan penisku di dalam mulutnya.

"Akkhh... Engghh.. Aah hh.."

Kurasa aku benar benar bisa gila oleh gelombang kenikmatan yang semakin meningkat ini. Peluhku mengucur deras. Darahku seakan bergolak. Aku menutup mata. Mencoba lebih meresapi perasaan yang sedang melanda ini.

"Auhh.. Shhh aahhh.." desisan nikmat dari bibirku kembali terdengar.

Bagaimana ini ? Pandanganku mulai terasa berkunang kunang. Otot perutku mengencang. Aku merasa akan ada sesuatu yang meledak dari dalam tubuhku. Di mulut namja itu penisku terasa berkedut kedut. Pandanganku mulai memutih semua saat...

"AAAHHHH..NGHH"

KRIIIIIINNNGGG

Bunyi nyaring alarm di samping tempat tidurku membuatku membuka mata meskipun dengan sungutan terpaksa. Apalagi ada rasa tak nyaman pada celana piyama ungu yang kukenakan.

Eh, tunggu!

Rasa tak nyaman pada celanaku !?

Aku menyibak selimut dengan brutal saat mengingat potongan mimpiku semalam. Nah, benar saja. Celana piyamaku basah kuyup. Terutama di bagian selangkanganku dan pangkal paha.

Wajahku blushing.

Omooo. Apa aku tak normal ? Masa aku mimpi basah dengan seorang namja ?!

Dicatat. NAMJA !

Ya ampun. Tanpa banyak berpikir panjang aku melesat ke kamar mandi setelah menyeret sprai ranjangku ke bak cucian. Bisa gawat kalau hyungku yang usil itu melihat ini. Bisa bisa aku jadi bahan olokannya selama berminggu minggu.

Soal aku normal atau tidak, itu lebih baik kupikirkan nanti saja.

.

.

.

Y & W

.

.

.

Manis...  
Cuma satu kata itu yang mampu menggambarkan namja itu dimataku.

Dia begitu manis. Dengan parasnya, dengan tingkah lakunya, bahkan dengan segala ekspresi yang tergambar di wajahnya.

Mungkin dia tak pernah menyadari aku selalu memperhatikannya. Memperhatikan apa yang dia lakukan.

Memperhatikan setiap senyum yang tergambar di wajahnya, setiap tingkahnya yang terkesan agak kekanakan, bahkan saat dia berbicara dengan orang lain. Entah kenapa aku tertarik kepadanya, seperti ada magnet tak nampak yang menarikku kepadanya. Membuatku selalu ingin melihatnya, mendekatinya kalau saja aku bisa.

Bukannya tak bisa, yah aku hanya orang asing baginya. Aku stalker ? Mungkin saja. Tapi aku tak perduli selama itu semua kulakukan untuknya.

Untuk namja manis itu.

Namja yang paling ingin kurasakan manisnya...  
Suatu saat nanti mungkin.

.

.

.

[TBC]

.

.

.

Eottohke readerdeul ?  
mian yah aku ngga bisa edit edit karena post dari hape -" *bow*  
maaf juga kalau ficnya gaje gini  
ini masih teasernya kok ^^  
review ne ?


	2. Love or Lost ? Chapter 2

Yewook Fanfiction  
Rated : T - to M  
Fic ini murni bikinan saya ^^  
Warning : GaJe, alur kecepetan, No edit -_-V, YAOI, OOC  
Dont bash the charachter

Dont Like Dont Read ~~

Tap tap tap  
Suara langkah yang berirama teratur terdengar menghiasi koridor kampus yang mulai sepi itu.  
Seorang namja mungil sang pemilik langkah itu tampak berjalan sambil agak tertunduk. Wajahnya yang imut itu tampak tertekuk. Ada aura tak menyenangkan di sekelilingnya.  
"Haaahh..." sesekali namja itu menghela napas lelah.  
"Annyeong Wookieee !" teriakan tak berperasaan itu langsung membuat namja manis yang dipanggil Wookie menoleh diiringi delikan tak senang.  
"Apaa ?!" sahut Ryeowook, namja manis itu galak.  
"Aigooo cute Wookie galak benar ne ? Ada apa Wookie-ah ?" tanya Sungmin perhatian.  
Ryeowook kembali menekuk wajahnya. Memperlihatkan sedikit rona merah yang mulai menjalar ketika mengingat sumber penghancur mood nya hari ini. "Ehmmm... Mungkin nanti aku akan ceritakan Min, tapi jebal jangan sekarang. " pinta Ryeowook dengan nada sedikit membujuk.  
"Jinjja ? Tak masalah jika maumu begitu." Sungmin tersenyum maklum. "Tampaknya hari ini kau sedang badmood," Sungmin memperhatikan wajah Ryeowook yang agak cemberut tapi tak mengurangi keimutannya itu dengan seksama.  
"Hemm... Begitulah" Ryeowook mendesah kesal.  
"Bagaimana kalo aku mentraktirmu di kantin agar badmoodmu hilang Wookie ?" Sungmin mengerling jahil.  
Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya imut. "Woaah aku mau Min ! " sahutnya semangat.  
Sungmin tertawa pelan. "Bagus. Kau sedang tak ada jam kuliah kan ? Kajja kita ke kantin. "  
Ryeowook mengangguk senang. "Ne ! Kajja ! " ia mulai berjalan ke arah kantin sambil agak menyeret Sungmin.  
"Aigoo Wookie, giliran menyangkut ini kau bersemangat sekali. " Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah polos Ryeowook.  
"Yah Min jika ada tawaran macam ini, kenapa aku harus menolak ?" Ryeowook mengedip iseng, setelahnya langsung tertawa lepas. Membuat Sungmin mencubit pipi Ryeowook dengan gemas.

Dikantin...  
"Omooo tumben sekali masih pagi begini kantin sudah ramai." keluh Ryeowook.  
Sungmin mengangguk setuju. Pandangannya mengelilingi seisi kantin untuk menemukan tempat duduk bagi mereka berdua.  
"Ah itu ada Kyuhyunnie. Kita duduk bersamanya saja ne Wookie ?" Sungmin menatap Ryeowook dengan bunny eyesnya.  
Ryeowook bersungut dalam hati sebelum mengiyakan ajakan Sungmin. Tangannya cukup pegal karena sudah beberapa menit terus memegang nampan makanan "Itu sih maumu agar bisa berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun  
" gumamnya pelan. Untung saja Sungmin yang perhatiannya sepenuhnya ke Kyuhyun tidak mendengar gumaman Ryeowook. Kalau tidak, bisa dipastikan Ryeowook akan mendapatkan hadiah sebuah jitakan manis dari Sungmin.

"Hai Kyunnie." Sungmin menyapa Kyuhyun dengan manis yang langsung dibalas senyum sumringah Kyuhyun. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah pasangan gay dikampus. Tapi hampir semua orang tidak mempersoalkan hal itu. Itulah sebabnya mereka cukup sering mengumbar kemesraan di depan orang banyak.  
"Hai bunny. Duduklah" sahut Kyuhyun manis.  
Sungmin mengangguk dan duduk tepat di hadapan Kyuhyun. Ryeowook yang ingin duduk disamping Sungmin rupanya bernasib sial. Dia terpeleset karena genangan air yang tumpah. Dan akibatnya, sup di nampan makanannya mengenai orang yang duduk disamping Kyuhyun.  
Orang itu mengaduh cukup keras karena sup panas itu mengenai kemejanya tepat di bagian dada dan merembet ke celananya.  
"Omo... Jeosonghamnida... Aku benar benar tak sengaja... Aigoo... " wajah Ryeowook terlihat panik sekali mengingat betapa fatalnya supnya itu tumpah.  
Bukan hanya tumpahnya yang mengenai dada namja di depannya itu. Tapi lebih ke 'siapa' yang terkena tumpahan supnya.  
Yaap. Dia adalah namja paling populer di kampus Ryeowook. Kim JongWoon atau biasa dipanggil Yesung karena keindahan suaranya sebagai ketua klub musik di kampus. Mahasiswa semester lima dikampus Ryeowook.  
Namja yang telah memikat banyak hati yeoja bahkan namja sekalipun karena ketampanan dan pesonanya yang sulit ditolak.  
"Auhh panas sekali." Yesung meringis sambil mencoba mengipasi dadanya.  
"Hyung, gwenchana ?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.  
"Ryeowookie..." bisik Sungmin pelan. Ryeowook menengok pada Sungmin yang raut wajahnya masih memancarkan kekagetan akibat kejadian barusan.  
"Ne ?" Ryeowook menjawab tak kalah pelan dalam bisikan.  
"Tampaknya kau dalam bahaya Wookie." Ucap Sungmin prihatin pada sahabatnya itu.  
Ryeowook memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Aigoo... Matilah aku." gumamnya.  
"YAK ! KAU IKUT AKU KE TOILET PRIA DAN BERSIHKAN INI. JANGAN HANYA BERGUMAM DISITU." bentakan Yesung terdengar menggelegar. Suara baritonnya yang biasanya merdu kali ini seakan ingin menulikan pendengaran Ryeowook yang hampir terkena serangan jantung akibat bentakan tiba-tiba itu.  
"N...Ne..." Ryeowook langsung melesat mengikuti langkah panjang namja itu ke kamar mandi pria diujung koridor. Merutuki nasibnya yang benar benar menyebalkan pagi ini.

Sesampainya Ryeowook di toilet pria ternyata Yesung sudah membuka beberapa kancing teratasnya untuk mendinginkan dadanya yang panas akibat tumpahan sup.  
Mata Ryeowook agak melotot melihat pemandangan di depannya saat dengan jelas terlihat dada putih dan bidang milik Yesung dibalik kemejanya.  
"Sedang apa kau disitu ?! Cepat bantu aku membersihkan ini." ucap Yesung dengan suara agak ketus. Mungkin masih sangat kesal dengan insiden barusan.  
"Ne." Ryeowook buru buru mendekat dan mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dari kantung celananya. Ikut membersihkan noda sup di kemeja Yesung. Ryeowook tampak agak gugup.  
Yesung yang menyadari itu menghela napas berat kemudian beralih membuka seluruh kancing kemejanya. Melepasnya kemudian memberikan kemejanya pada Ryeowook. "Ini kau bersihkan sendiri." katanya.  
"Mianhae Yesung sunbae. Ne akan aku bersihkan sampai benar benar bersih." jawabnya dengan nada menyesal. Bahkan matanya tak berani menatap mata Yesung karena gugup dan malunya. Terutama karena semburat merah yang kentara mulai menjalari pipi tirusnya akibat melihat dada polos Yesung didepannya.  
Astaga, ada apa dengannya hari ini, Ryeowook hanya mampu mengeluh dalam hati.  
Ryeowook mengambil kemeja itu dan langsung berbalik ke arah wastafel. Mencoba membersihkannya sebersih mungkin.  
Sementara Yesung melihat Ryeowook dengan seksama sambil sekali kali mengipasi dadanya yang memerah karena panasnya sup yang tumpah.  
'Wajahnya manis sekali' pikir Yesung sambil mengamati wajah Ryeowook yang sedang serius membersihkan kemejanya dari cermin wastafel. 'Terlalu imut sebagai seorang namja.'  
Tanpa sadar Yesung maju mendekat ke arah Ryeowook. Yesung melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Ryeowook.  
Ryeowook yang tersentak akibat sentuhan di pinggangnya langsung berbalik badan dan berhadapan dengan dada naked Yesung.  
"Apa ya...hmppphhh..." mata Ryeowook melebar sempurna saat Yesung dengan tiba tiba membungkam bibir Ryeowook dengan bibirnya sendiri.  
Bibir Yesung terus menekan bibir Ryeowook dan melumatnya pelan. Yesung memiringkan kepalanya untuk mendapatkan akses lebih mudah mencium Ryeowook.  
"anghhh..." erangan pelan dari Ryeowook terdengar saat lidah Yesung berhasil menerobos masuk ke mulut hangat Ryeowook. Menjilati giginya dan membelit lidah Ryeowook.  
Ryeowook makin merasa lemas akibat ciuman panas dari Yesung. Dia akhirnya mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Yesung untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh. Tanpa sengaja hal itu malah membuat ciuman mereka makin dalam.  
Ryeowook mulai berani membalas lumatan lumatan yang diberikan Yesung pada bibirnya.  
"Eunghhh shhh..." Ryeowook melenguh pelan saat dirasanya Yesung mengangkat tubuhnya dan mendudukkannya di wastafel toilet.  
Bunyi kecipak saliva mereka terdengar cukup jelas mengingat sepinya toilet namja pada jam jam pagi seperti ini.  
Ciuman panas itu harus diakhiri sejenak saat Ryeowook menjauhkan paksa tubuhnya dengan tubuh Yesung saat kebutuhan oksigennya makin mendesak.  
Dengan tidak rela Yesung melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Beralih menjilat setetes saliva yang tercecer di sudut bibir Ryeowook. Membuat wajah Ryeowook yang sudah memerah, akibat ciuman barusan, kembali memerah dalam level maksimal.  
"Ahh... Emhhh shh hhyu-hyunghhh ahh..."  
Ryeowook memejamkan matanya erat erat saat dirasanya bibir Yesung kini tengah beralih mengecupi lehernya.  
"Hemmhh ? " Yesung menyahut dalam gumaman suara baritonnya yang dalam.  
"AH! Shhh uuh..." Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya saat Yesung dengan sengaja menggigit pelan dan menghisap lehernya cukup kuat. Yakin bahwa bekasnya tak akan hilang dalam hitungan jam.  
Ryeowook meremas bahu Yesung, badannya kian memanas akibat ulah nakal bibir Yesung yang makin gencar saja menjilat dan mengecupi hingga ke pundaknya, yang entah sejak kapan terekspose bebas karena Yesung melepas dua kancing teratas kemeja yang dikenakan oleh Ryeowook.  
Demi Tuhan Ryeowook rasanya ingin sekali mengerang keras saat satu tangan Yesung mencubit nipplenya cukup keras.  
Ini pengalaman pertama kali di hidupnya, dan dia melakukannya dengan seorang namja !  
Okee hanya saja bukan sekedar namja biasa, tapi seorang namja yang penuh pesona sampai siapapun bisa saja terikat oleh pesonanya.  
"Tapi Kyu aku khawatir pada Ryeowookie, bisa saja Yesung hyung memarahinya kan ?"  
Suara samar yang berjarak beberapa puluh meter jauhnya dari mereka sanggup membuat segala aktivitas yang sedang dilakukan Yesung terhadap tubuh Ryeowook terhenti seketika. Ryeowook buru buru membuka matanya dan membenahi kemejanya yang kusut akibat ulah Yesung. Sementara Yesung dengan cepat mengambil slayer dari kantung celananya dan memakaikannya pada leher Ryeowook. Menutupi bekas kissmark yang tercipta.  
Wajah Ryeowook blushing tak karuan saat Yesung melakukan hal itu. Agak kecewa karena perasaan nikmat yang sedang melandanya terhenti secara tiba tiba.  
"Mianhae Ryeowook ah..." bisik Yesung dengan suara agak serak namun seksi tepat ditelinga Ryeowook, membuat tubuh namja manis itu sedikit bergetar. Ryeowook hanya merespon dengan anggukan singkat sebelum akhirnya berbalik kearah wastafel lagi dan berpura pura membersihkan kemeja Yesung.  
Saat itu pula kepala Sungmin muncul dari balik pintu toilet.  
"Wookie ah ?" panggilnya.  
Ryeowook buru buru menengok meskipun gugup. "Ne Min ?" sahutnya sewajar mungkin, seolah tak terjadi apapun barusan.  
Sungmin tampak lega melihat Ryeowook dan Yesung bersikap biasa saja. Yesung memilih untuk menyibukkan dirinya dengan ponselnya. Wajahnya tak menampakkan raut apapun.  
Sungmin menghampiri Ryeowook. "Belum selesai ?" tanyanya.  
"Sudah kok." Ryeowook menyerahkan kemeja yang sedang dipegangnya kepada pemiliknya. Tampak sangat kikuk di depan Yesung.  
"Yesung sunbae, ini kemejanya sudah selesai kubersihkan. Mianhaeyo untuk kejadian tadi, aku benar benar tidak sengaja." Ryeowook membungkuk formal di depan Yesung. Tanpa diketahuinya pemuda itu menyunggingkan smirk sesaat.  
"Gwenchana Ryeowook ssi." jawabnya datar kemudian mengambil kemejanya dan memakainya. Keluar dari toilet dan berbicara dengan Kyuhyun.  
"Wookie..." panggil Sungmin.  
"Ne Min ?"  
"Dia membuka bajunya di depanmu ?"  
"Eh ? Emm ne tentu saja, dia kan kepanasan karena sup itu." jawab Ryeowook sekenanya.  
"Aigo tubuhnya bagus sekali, aku sampai deg deg an tadi." aku Sungmin.  
"Yak Min pacarmu ada diluar tapi kau berani mengatakan hal seperti itu. Kuadukan Kyu nanti." ancam Ryeowook.  
"Aishhhh Wookie aku kan hanya kagum, tubuh Kyunnie juga bagus kok." wajah Sungmin tampak menunjukkan semburat pink di pipinya.  
"Hmmm ne ne apa katamu sajalah." Ryeowook menjawab malas.  
Ketika dia akan beranjak tiba tiba Sungmin menahan tangannya dan memegang slayer di lehernya.  
"Wookie, rasanya tadi aku tak melihatmu memakai slayer ini ?" Sungmin menautkan alisnya bingung.  
"Eh hah ? Ini... Ini milikku yang kusimpan di kantung tadi, aku merasa agak dingin tadi, jadi kupakai saja." jawab Ryeowook agak salah tingkah, jantungnya sungguh berdebar saat ini karena bisa saja kebohongannya diketahui oleh sahabatnya.  
"Ooh begitu. " Sungmin hanya manggut manggut tanda mengerti. "Kajja kita kembali lagi ke kantin, satu jam lagi kuliahku mulai, kau bisa memesan makanan lagi setelah ini."  
"Ne kajja..." Ryeowook dan Sungmin keluar dari toilet itu. Ryeowook cukup bersyukur Yesung sudah kembali duluan dengan Kyuhyun ke kelasnya jadi dia bisa makan dengan tenang di kantin.

-*****-

"Kim Ryeowook ! Bangun !" teriakan tak berperasaan dari seorang namja cantik, Kim Heechul, kakak dari Kim Ryeowook, menyambut pagi hari Ryeowook hari ini.  
"Aigo hyung ! Berhentilah berteriak. Kau bisa merusak telingaku !" protes Ryeowook kesal.  
Heechul berdecak tidak senang. "Memang kalau tidak ada teriakanku kau bisa bangun untuk kuliah hah ?!" omel Heechul. Adiknya itu memang terkadang tidak tahu terima kasih.  
"Aish arraseo ! Aku sudah bangun jadi berhentilah berteriak disini hyung."  
"Cepat bangun sebelum kau terlambat." pesan Heechul sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamar Ryeowook.  
Namja manis itu mengerang pelan. Dua hari ini ia tak bisa tidur akibat kejadian tempo hari bersama Yesung.  
Setiap mengingatnya wajah Ryeowook terasa memanas dan bersemu merah.  
Entah apa yang terjadi padanya. Insomnia setiap malam hingga baru bisa tidur pada dini hari. Saat tidur pun ia mendapatkan mimpi aneh itu lagi.  
Mimpi dirinya dicumbu oleh seorang pria yang ia sendiri tak bisa mengenalinya hingga sekarang.  
Hal itu membuatnya frustasi berat. Kadang Ryeowook malah bisa badmood seharian.  
Namja dalam mimpinya itu... Dia makin merasa mengenalnya, tapi Ryeowook selalu gagal mengingatnya setiap pagi harinya.  
"Akkhh..." Ryeowook mengerang frustasi sebelum akhirnya masuk ke kamar mandi untuk memulai aktivitasnya hari ini.

-*****-  
[TBC]

Mianhae readerdeul kalau fic ini jelek -_- maklumlah saya author baru... post ini dari hape pula karena permintaan seseorang hahahaa...  
okee ga usah curhat :)  
gimana tanggapannya ? review okaay ? ^^  
saya author baru, banyak yang belum saya pelajari soal post FF disini... jadi yang berminat ajarin saya bisa PM saya hehehe ^^  
gomaptaaa ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Love or Lose

.

YeWook Fanfiction © R'Rin4869  
Rated : T+  
Genre : Romance  
Disclaimer : semua tokoh yang disini milik diri mereka sendiri, orangtua, dan para fansnya  
Warning : YAOI, cerita GaJe, typos, alur berantakan, tidak sesuai EYD, OOC

O.o.O

.

.  
"Jadi?" Yesung menaikkan alisnya dengan wajah datar menatap seorang yeoja manis di depannya.

Jessica, yeoja itu menatap penuh harap padanya. "Jadi aku mohon untuk kali ini saja, lagipula aku percaya kau bisa melakukannya Yesung ah." Pinta Jessica.

Yesung menghela napasnya dengan malas. Baru saja dia datang ke kelasnya, tiba tiba dia sudah diminta untuk menjadi salah satu panitia pentas seni yang akan diselenggarakan oleh kampusnya. Hampir separuh dari teman sekelasnya menatapnya penuh harap seolah olah dia adalah dewa penolong atau apalah itu yang bisa menyelamatkan mereka dari bencana. Hei kenapa harus dia yang dicalonkan oleh teman temannya sih? Seperti tidak ada orang lain saja. Tapi kalau sudah begini? Yesung yakin menolak pun tampaknya tidak akan berguna.

Namja bermata obsidian itu mengangguk pelan. Hampir saja menimbulkan sorakan teman temannya yang lain karena akhirnya permintaan mereka semenjak satu jam yang lalu dikabulkan juga. Salahkan kekeraskepalaan Yesung yang sedari tadi dengan gigih menolak mereka walaupun akhirnya menyerah juga.

"Gomawo Yesung ah akhirnya kau menerimanya juga. Tenang saja nanti kau akan mendapatkan bantuan dari mahasiswa semester 2 dari fakultas seni juga. Lagipula kau kan hanya mengurus bagian fakultas seni musik bersamanya, sedangkan bagian lainnya sudah diurus oleh orang lain." Jessica tersenyum senang.

Yesung menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan tatapan heran. "Siapa?" tanyanya singkat.

"Hmm entahlah aku juga belum tahu soal itu. Mungkin sedang dipilih." Jawab Jessica. "Tapi nanti kuberitahukan siapapun yang akan membantumu nanti agar menghubungimu segera untuk berdiskusi mengenai proyek apa yang akan ditampilkan saat pentas seni."

"Baiklah," ucap Yesung cuek. Dia mengambil tasnya dan melangkah keluardari kelas.

O.o.O

.

"Benar benar tidak ada yang mau mencalonkan diri sebagai panitia pentas seni ya?" ujar Minho kesal.

"Bagaimana kalau dengan undian?" usul seorang namja tampan dengan julukan ikan, Donghae.

"Ah! Gomawo fish kali ini kau punya ide yang bagus sekali." Minho menepuk bahu Donghae dengan senang.

"Yak! Choi Minho! Pujian macam apa itu? Kau mau memuji atau menghinaku eoh?" sungut Donghae. Minho hanya nyengir sambil menunjukkan tanda V dari jarinya.

Akhirnya diadakanlah undian dimana setiap anak harus mengambil gulungan kertas dan di salah satu gulungan kertas itulah ada tulisan kalau dialah yang harus menjadi panitia pentas seni.

Ryeowook menatap pasrah kertas yang gulungannya sudah dibuka ditangannya. "Yaaahhh…" desahnya kesal. Kenapa sih harus dia yang terpilih sebagai panitia untuk pentas seni? Pikirnya jengkel.

"Sudahlah Wookie jangan merengut begitu. Itu justru membuatku ingin mencubit pipimu kau tau?" goda Minho. "Terima saja, hehehe…"

"Aku tidak bisa menjadi panitia Minho ah, aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus melakukannya." Ryeowook mengakui.

"Tenanglah Wookie, tugasnya tidak terlalu sulit kok. Lagipula kau hanya perlu membantu partnermu." Ujar Donghae menenangkan.

"Aku punya partner? Nuguya?" Ryeowook menatap penasaran pada sahabat ikannya itu.

"Hemm katanya sih mahasiswa semester enam dari jurusan ini juga, entahlah aku belum dapat pemberitahuan lagi. Hanya dikatakan kalian akan bertemu nanti setelah rapat bersama panitia pentas seni dari fakultas lain." jelas Minho.

"Arraseo," Wookie pasrah.

.  
O.o.O

.

Ryeowook POV

Astaga!

Aku menatap horror kepada seorang namja tampan yang berada satu ruangan rapat denganku. Namja yang tempo hari tanpa ragu ragu mencium bibirku. Namja itu Yesung sunbae! Dan dia sekarang berada disana, disisi meja yang berlawan denganku, sedang mendengarkan penjelasan yang ditampilkan oleh ketua panitia.

Aku hampir tidak mendengarkan sebagian besar dari isi rapat yang disampaikan. Pikiranku sibuk melayang bersama memori kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu bersama Yesung sunbae sampai dapat dipastikan kalau wajahku memerah tanpa bisa kucegah.

Sesekali aku melirik ke peserta rapat yang lain. Semuanya sedang memperhatikan rapat dengan serius. Hufttt syukurlah.

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mendengarkan rapat juga daripada memikirkan kejadian itu.

Tak terasa rapat yang hanya separuhnya bisa kupahami ini pun berakhir juga. Aku membereskan catatanku.

"Kim Ryeowook!" kudengar sebuah suara bariton memanggilku.

Aku berbalik untuk mengetahui siapa yang barusan memanggil namaku. Deg! Ye-Yesung sunbae... Dia sedang menghampiriku.

Aku mulai merasakan detakan tak beraturan dari jantungku. Bagaimana ini? Aku benar benar tak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap didepannya!

Yesung sunbae menyerahkan selembar kertas padaku yang langsung kuterima dengan pandangan bertanya. Dia membalasnya dengan melirik kertas itu, menyuruhku membacanya.

Dengan kening yang masih berkerut penasaran aku mulai membaca kertas yang berasa di tanganku.

Hmm apa yang tertulis disini? Tentang pembagian pekerjaan dari tiap tiap cabang seni yang akan ditampilkan untuk pentas seni. Nama nama panitia bersama partner kerjanya tertera dibawah. Lee Taemin dan Choi Jinri untuk bagian seni teater, Kwon Yuri dan Lee HyukJae untuk bagian seni tari atau dance, Victoria Song dan Kim Kibum untuk seni rupa dan lukis, dan yang terakhir Kim JongWoon dan Kim Ryeowook untuk bagian seni musik.

Ooooh ternyata tentang ini. Jadi aku dibagian seni musik dengan Kim JongWoon... dengan-TUNGGU! Dengan siapa tadi namaku disebutkan?!

Aku membaca ulang kertas itu dengan panik. Sebutir keringat mulai turun dari dahiku.

Kim JongWoon! Yesung sunbae!

Oh ya ampun! Matilah aku sebentar lagi. Aku tak henti hentinya merutuk dalam hati.

Kenapa aku bisa sebodoh ini? Jelas jelas aku mestinya curiga saat melihat Yesung sunbae diruang rapat. Dia kan ketua klub musik. Sudah pasti dia akan menangani bidang yang sama denganku. Astaga!

.

Normal POV

Yesung memperhatikan namja mungil di depannya dengan heran. Wajah Ryeowook tampak jelas agak memucat saat dia membaca dengan serius kertas yang baru saja diberikan olehnya.

Sebegitu pentingnya kah hal yang tertulis di kertas itu? Padahal itu kan hanya pembagian jadwal deadline proyek dan partner kerja.

Akhirnya karena merasa bosan Yesung membuka suaranya juga. "Jadi kita akan bekerja sama kali ini, mohon bantuannya ne?"

"Eh," Ryeowook tampak agak salah tingkah. "N-ne Yesung sunbae. Mohon bantuannya." Ryeowook agak membungkukkan badannya.

Yesung tersenyum sekilas melihat tingkah namja manis itu.

"Hm, dan jangan panggil aku Yesung sunbae. Panggil saja Hyung, Ryeowookie."

"Nde? Baiklah Ye- eh, Hyung." ralatnya cepat. "Kenapa hyung memanggilku Ryeowookie?"

"Tidak apa apa, hanya agar terdengar lebih akrab saja. Tidak bolehkah?" tanya namja tampan itu.

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Anhiyo, tidak masalah kok." dia tersenyum.

"Jadi bisakah kita keluar dari ruangan rapat yang sudah hening ini, Ryeowookie?"

"Hah?" Ryeowook menatap sekelilingnya seakan baru menyadari bahwa mereka hanya tinggal berdua di ruangan rapat. "Mianhae... Baiklah kita keluar saja." ujarnya cepat dan langsung membawa barang barangnya.

.

~ Saat kau merasakan suatu perasaan yang menghangatkan hatimu, carilah dimana sumbernya. Dia sumber kebahagianmu juga. Peluk erat rasa hangat itu agar terasa semakin hangat, dan kau akan merasakan sesuatu yang disebut dengan... Cinta~

.

O.o.O

.

"Hukk! Uhuukk uhukk!" Sungmin hampir saja menyemburkan air yang tengah diminumnya ketika mendengar cerita Ryeowook.

"Pelan pelan Min," Ryeowook menepuk nepuk pelan punggung Sungmin.

Mata Sungmin membulat imut. "Jinjjayo? Kau akan menjadi partner Yesung hyung untuk panitia seni musik di pentas seni?"

Ryeowook memutar matanya. Bukankah dia baru saja menjelaskannya dengan sejelas jelasnya di depan Sungmin? Kenapa ditanya lagi?

"Iya Min tadi aku sudah mengatakan hal itu dengan jelas." jawab Ryeowook malas.

"Whoaaaa kau sangat beruntung!" Sungmin memekik heboh di kursinya. Membuat beberapa pasang mata menoleh sebal padanya.

"Ssstt Min, tenanglah sedikit." ucap Ryeowook. "Apa maksudmu dengan beruntung?"

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya. "Yaah kau tau apa maksudku. Yesung hyung itu namja yang tampan sekali. Populer. Banyak yang mengincarnya dan sekarang kau dengan kebetulan dipasangkan dengannya menjadi panitia." Sungmin menyentil dahi Ryeowook dengan gemas.

"Auw," Ryeowook menatap protes pada Sungmin. "Lalu apa hubungannya denganku? Aku masih normal Min tidak sepertimu." cibir Ryeowook. Ooh oke naif sekali kau Kim Ryeowook. Bahkan kau pernah berciuman panas dengan namja tampan yang sedang kalian bicarakan tapi kau tetap mengaku bahwa kau adalah namja normal.

"Yakk! Apa maksudmu tidak sama sepertiku?" Sungmin mendelik.

"Oke oke aku bercanda aigoo..."

"Hei lagipula kalaupun kau sama sepertiku kau tidak akan menyesal punya seme seperti Yesung hyung. Aku saja mau."

Ryeowook melotot. "Andai saja ada Kyuhyun disini,"

"Aish itu kan hanya perumpamaan. Tandanya banyak menyukai Yesung hyung. Aku masih setia kok dengan Kyuhyunnie." elak Sungmin.

Ryeowook mendengus. Dalam hatinya dia cukup sepaham dengan apa yang dikatakan Sungmin. Tapi mungkinkah dia bisa memiliki seme seperti Yesung hyung? Ryeowook menghela napas. Tampaknya hal itu tidak akan mungkin. Lagipula dia yakin bahwa kejadian di toilet itu hanyalah sebuah 'kecelakaan'.

Yak! Kenapa dia jadi agak kecewa begini? Ryeowook menggelengkan pelan kepalanya. Membuang pikiran pikiran aneh yang hinggap di otaknya. Merutuki Sungmin yang membuatnya ikut memikirkan kemungkinan aneh yang dilontarkannya barusan.

.

O.o.O

.

Beberapa orang mahasiswi maupun mahasiswa menoleh kagum saat sosok Yesung berjalan di koridor yang cukup ramai itu. Jarang jarang mereka melihat Yesung disana karena Yesung kan bukan mahasiswa semester dua.

Sementara namja tampan yang sedari tadi menyita perhatian hanya berjalan cuek ke arah salah satu kelas yang berada di depannya.

"Hae," Yesung memanggil Donghae yang kebetulan sedang berada di depan kelas.

Donghae menoleh. "Yesung hyung," sapa Donghae. "Ada apa kesini?"

Yesung tersenyum sedikit. "Bisakah aku meminta tolong untuk memanggilkan Ryeowook? Aku ada keperluan dengannya."

Donghae mengangguk. "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ne, Hyung?" namja itu segera masuk ke kelasnya dan memanggil Ryeowook.

"Nugu Hae?" Ryeowook bertanya heran saat Donghae mengatakan ada yang mencarinya. Siapa ya?

"Kau lihat saja di depan." Donghae mengerling.

Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Langkahnya langsung beranjak keluar kelas.

"Eh? Yesung sun-Hyung, kau yang mencariku?" tanya Ryeowook agak gugup saat mendapati Yesung sedang bersandar di dinding di depan kelasnya.

"Ne," Yesung tersenyum tipis.

"Ada apa?" mata Ryeowook mengerjap lucu. Membuat Yesung seketika menatapnya tanpa berkedip karena tingkah imutnya itu.

Tapi Yesung langsung bisa mengendalikan pikirannya. "Menurutku kita harus mulai membicarakan beberapa hal soal pentas seni ini. Jadi aku mau bertanya, kapan kau ada waktu?"

Ryeowook berpikir sebentar. "Emmh mungkin nanti sepulang kuliah aku bisa. Apa hyung bisa nanti?" dia balik bertanya.

"Bisa. Jam berapa kau pulang kuliah?" tanya Yesung.

"Dua jam lagi kira kira." jawab Ryeowook.

Yesung mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah aku menunggumu di ruang musik lantai tiga fakultas ini ne?"

"Arraseo hyung, aku akan secepatnya kesana setelah jam kuliah selesai." Ryeowook tersenyum cerah.

Refleks, tangan Yesung mengacak sedikit rambut Ryeowook karena gemas. "Okee, sampai ketemu nanti Ryeowookie." Yesung beranjak pergi dan melambai sedikit.

.

"Geure nan neo hanaman saranghanikka~~ oooh"

Lagu itu berakhir bertepatan saat seorang namja manis bertubuh mungil membuka pintu ruangan itu. Yesung, yang baru saja bernyanyi sambil menunggu Ryeowook langsung menoleh.

"Mianhae hyung, apa sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Ryeowook dengan mimik khawatir.

Yesung tersenyum. "Anhi, gwenchana Ryeowookie. Aku cuma menunggu sepuluh menit kok disini."

"Ah syukurlah, aku pikir hyung sudah lama disini jadi aku buru buru kesini setelah selesai." Ryeowook mendesah lega.

"Terburu buru?" Yesung memperhatikan wajah manis Ryeowook yang agak berkeringat. Dia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari kantung jaketnya. Namja tampan itu mendekati Ryeowook yang hanya beberapa meter di depannya. Menunduk sedikit dan mengelap keringat di dahi Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tersentak saat merasakan saputangan Yesung yang ada di dahinya. Sunbae tampannya itu menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang teduh. Membuat jantungnya cukup terpacu karena perbuatannya.

"Tidak perlu buru buru Ryeowookie, aku mau saja kok tetap menunggumu disini." Yesung terkekeh.

Wajah Ryeowook agak memerah. "Anhi, hanya saja aku pikir tidak sopan kalau membiarkan hyung menunggu terlalu lama." katanya memberi alasan.

Yesung tersenyum manis. Menangkup wajah Ryeowook dengan tangannya. "Selama itu untukmu aku merasa tak masalah walaupun harus menunggu." ucapnya menggoda. Tersirat arti yang belum dimengerti oleh Ryeowook saat itu.

Namja mungil itu makin salah tingkah menghadapi godaan Yesung.

Yesung tertawa sebentar. "Baiklah, duduklah Ryeowookie. Kita akan mulai membicarakan apa saja yang perlu diurus untuk pentas seni ini."

"N-ne hyung," sahut Ryeowook.

.

O.o.O

.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Ryeowook terlihat cukup akrab dengan Yesung. Termasuk hal yang wajar jika mereka terlihat sedang makan berdua di kantin saat jam jam makan siang bahkan saat sarapan. Hal itu juga yang sedang terjadi hari ini.

"Jadi untuk durasi kita sudah mendapatkan persetujuan dari Taeyeon tentang penampilan solonya bukan?" ujar Yesung setelah menghabiskan sarapannya, tentu saja bersama Ryeowook.

Sementara Yesung bertanya, Ryeowook hanya mampu membalas dengan anggukan mantap tanda ia telah menjawab.

Mulut namja manis itu sedang sibuk memakan es krimnya yang entahlah bahkan Yesung sendiri tak ingat sudah gelas keberapa. Usahanya untuk mencegah Ryeowook yang terus terusan memesan es krim gagal saat Ryeowook sudah memperlihatkan aegyonya di depan Yesung.

Yesung menggeleng pelan menyadari Ryeowook kembali menekuni memakan es krimnya dengan serius. Senyum simpul terlihat di bibirnya saat melihat gerak gerik Ryeowook yang terlalu imut saat itu.

"Kim Ryeowook, sampai kapan kau mau mengacuhkanku dan terus terusan fokus dengan cup es krimmu eoh?" Yesung bertanya jahil. Membuat ekspresi seolah olah dia sangat tidak suka diacuhkan.

Cukup mempan rupanya karena Ryeowook jadi langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan melihatnya. Ryeowook tercengang saat melihat ekspresi cemberut yang Yesung tunjukkan.

"Hyung, kau merasa diacuhkan hanya karena aku makan es krim?" tanya Ryeowook polos. Tampaknya namja imut itu tidak menyadari akting sederhana Yesung.

Yesung rasanya mau tertawa lebar saat mendengar Ryeowook bertanya seperti itu. Tapi dia tetap mempertahankan ekspresinya.

"Aku tidak suka kau mengacuhkanku." jawabnya sambil pura pura marah.

Ryeowook makin bingung dengan perubahan yang ditunjukan oleh Yesung. "Wae? Hyung marah? Mian...mianhae hyung." Ryeowook menunduk, agaknya ia merasa bersalah.

Yesung tersenyum lebar tanpa diketahui Ryeowook. Masih berusaha untuk tidak tertawa. Namja itu agak memutari meja dan duduk di kursi disebelah Ryeowook.

Yesung mengambil tisu diatas meja dan memegang pipi kiri Ryeowook. Menyuruh wajah namja itu untuk berhadapan muka dengannya.

Ryeowook menatap Yesung dengan pandangan bingung. Dengan lembut Yesung mengelap ujung bibir Ryeowook yang belepotan terkena es krim karena semangatnya dia memakan es krimnya tadi.

"Aku tidak suka kalau kau mengacuhkanku," ucap Yesung. "Karena aku hanya mau kau tetap menatapku, bukan menatap yang lain bahkan walaupun itu sekedar cup es krimmu." Yesung mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda.

Blushh!

Wajah Ryeowook sontak memerah saat Yesung mengatakan hal itu. Batinnya bertanya tanya apa maksud Yesung saat itu.

Apakah itu hanya sekedar candaan?

Tapi tatapan itu... Tatapan di mata obsidian itu begitu lembut. Seakan memancarkan sebuah perasaan yang lain. Membuat jantung Ryeowook terpacu karena kelembutan yang Yesung berikan.

Ryeowook mengutuk dirinya dalam hati saat lagi lagi dia tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya di depan Yesung. Selalu seperti ini. Tapi dia menikmatinya. Menikmati perasaan hangat yang hinggap di hatinya saat Yesung mengatakan hal hal seperti ini padanya.

"H-Hyung..." Ryeowook hanya mampu mengatakan satu kata itu.

Yesung terkekeh. "Ne? Aigo kau ini seperti anak kecil saja, makan es krim pun sampai seperti ini."

Ryeowook cemberut. Menambah kadar imutnya hingga berkali kali lipat di mata Yesung.

"Ya! Aku bukan anak kecil hyung," protes Ryeowook.

"Tapi kau tampak seperti anak kecil Ryeowookie baby," goda Yesung. Dia semakin senang melihat wajah Ryeowook yang tertekuk mendengar panggilannya.

"Hyungggggg... Aku bukan bayi!" rengek Ryeowook, justru dengan suaranya yang seperti itu malah membuat Yesung semakin ingin menggodanya.

"Arra arra," Yesung menangkup kedua pipi Ryeowook dengan tangannya. "Aish kau itu malah makin tampak seperti bayi jika bertingkah seperti ini."

"Hyungggggg..." Ryeowook merengek lagi. Semua yang dilakukan Yesung sudah cukup membuat jantungnya seperti ingin melompat keluar dan wajahnya merona.

Namja tampan itu tertawa. "Ne ne, cepat habiskan es krimmu. Bukannya kau tadi bilang punya jam kuliah pagi?" Yesung mencolek pelan hidung bangir Ryeowook.

"Mwo? Yaah aku hampir saja lupa." Ryeowook segera menyelesaikan makannya dan membereskan barang barangnya.

Yesung memperhatikan Ryeowook dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Ryeowook tampak sudah selesai dengan barang barangnya dan langsung mengambil tasnya.

"Hyung, mianhae aku harus meninggalkanmu sendirian. Aku sedikit lagi terlambat. Nanti seperti biasa kita akan diskusi diruang musik kan?"

Yesung mengangguk, berdiri menjajari Ryeowook dan dengan cepat mengecup pipi kanan Ryeowook.

"Aku tunggu nanti seperti biasanya." ucap Yesung dengan nada rendah yang menggelitik pendengaran Ryeowook.

Beruntung pagi itu kantin cukup sepi pengunjung sehingga tak ada yang memperhatikan gerakan nekat yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Yesung.

Wajah Ryeowook sukses merona sampai ke level tertinggi. Dia hanya mampu mengangguk dan tersenyum sekilas sebelum akhirnya pergi dengan langkah yang agak terburu ke kelasnya.

Yesung menatap Ryeowook dengan senyum cerah.

.

O.o.O

.  
~ Bahagia itu sederhana... Saat kau menemukannya, kau hanya akan merasakan sejuta perasaan yang membuatmu melayang hingga kau takut kehilangan perasaan itu lagi nantinya...~

.

[ TBC ]

.

.

.

.

Annyeong readerdeul.  
Ya saya tahu fic ini cukup lama baru saya update lagi. Mianhae ne?  
Kesibukan saya cukup banyak jadi agak sulit menyempatkan waktu untuk sekedar berimajinasi dan mengetiknya.  
Harap dimaklumi :)  
Gomawo untuk yang sudah review di chapter sebelumnya. Chapter ini sudah berusaha saya rapikan dibanding chapter sebelumnya.  
Minat review ?  
Saya selalu semangat setelah membaca review dari kalian ^^  
Gomawo~


	4. Chapter 4

~ Love or Lose ~

.

.

YeWook Fanfiction © R'Rin4869

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : semua tokoh yang disini milik diri mereka sendiri, orangtua, dan para fansnya

Warning : YAOI, cerita GaJe, typos, alur berantakan, tidak sesuai EYD, OOC

.

O.o.O

.

.

Ryeowook mengetuk-ngetukkan pensil yang sedang dipegangnya ke meja. Sesekali menuliskan angka atau kata kata dengan pensil itu. Atau beberapa kali terlihat menggaruk rambutnya dengan wajar bingung.

Tuk!

Sebuah kaleng soda menghalangi pandangan Ryeowook dari kertas yang sedari tadi menguras pikirannya. Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya dengan pandangan agak kesal kepada siapapun yang sudah menganggu konsentrasinya. Wajah Sungmin yang tersenyum polos padanya membuat Ryeowook seketika membatalkan niatnya untuk sekedar menggerutu kesal.

"Minumlah, kau terlihat sibuk sekali Wookie," ujar Sungmin penuh perhatian.

Ryeowook tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum manis. "Gomawo Minnie," Dia mengambil kaleng soda itu dan mulai membukanya.

Sungmin mengambil kursi disebelah Ryeowook dan duduk disana. Mengambil kertas yang sedari tadi diperhatikan oleh Ryeowook.

"Ooh rencana pentas seni." Sungmin mengangguk anggukan kepalanya. "Ada apa dengan rencana pentas seni ini Wookie? Kok kau tampaknya serius sekali memikirkannya."

Ryeowook menghela napasnya dan mempoutkan bibirnya imut. "Aku agak bingung harus merancang penampilan apa sebagai puncak dari pentas seni untuk seni musik. Beberapa orang yang kutanyai hanya mau menyanyi solo atau bermain alat musik sambil bernyanyi, Minnie. Itu kan sudah sangat biasa." jelas Ryeowook.

"Hmm, memang kau tak bisa bertanya pada Yesung hyung tentang hal itu?" tanya Sungmin.

Ryeowook tampak menimbang nimbang sejenak sebelum akhirnya menggeleng. "Tugasnya sudah cukup banyak karena menjadi panitia pentas seni dan ketua klub musik. Aku mau saja minta bantuannya tapi aku hanya tak mau merepotkan Yesung hyung." jawab Ryewook.

"Aigo tampaknya kau perhatian sekali dengan Yesung hyung eoh?" goda Sungmin.

Sejak pertama kali Ryeowook memberitahunya kalau ia menjadi panitia pentas seni bersama Yesung, Sungmin justru yang bereaksi sangat senang. Menurut Sungmin hal seperti ini tak boleh disia-siakan. Apalagi kalau bukan untuk mengambil perhatian Yesung. Ah, anhi. Maksudnya agar Ryeowook bisa mengambil perhatiannya Yesung, bukan dirinya. Dia kan masih terlalu menyayangi evilnya, Kyuhyun.

Wajah Ryeowook terlihat agak malu karena perkataan Sungmin. "Ya! Minnie, tidak seperti itu sungguh. Aku hanya tidak mau membuat pekerjaan Yesung hyung menjadi lebih banyak lagi." ujarnya berusaha mengelak.

Sebenarnya memang sudah beberapa hari ini Ryeowook mulai memperhatikan Yesung. Entahlah ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia merasa ingin memperhatikan namja tampan bermata obsidian yang selalu bersikap perhatian padanya itu. Hanya saja ada yang berbeda... Perasaan yang berbeda yang dirasakan olehnya ketika berada di dekat Yesung.

Selama ini Ryeowook memang jarang terlihat berdekatan dengan yeoja apalagi menjalin hubungan dengan seorang yeoja. Kini dia malah merasakan hal yang aneh dengan seorang namja. Mungkinkah dia juga gay seperti Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, namjachingu Sungmin?

Mungkin jika benar pun hal itu tidak akan menjadi masalah bagi Ryeowook. Untuk jaman sekarang gay bukanlah sebuah hal yang tabu lagi. Sudah banyak orang yang mampu menerima tentang hal itu di tengah masyarakat.

Ryeowook menoleh pada Sungmin yang kini sedang tersenyum-senyum aneh. Mendelik padanya. "Ya! Aku tahu apa yang mau kau katakan Sungminnie!" hardik Ryeowook. Hal itu malah membuat Sungmin tertawa lebar.

"Ayolah Ryeowookie, lihat, bahkan wajahmu memerah saat kita membicarakan Yesung hyung." lagi-lagi Sungmin menggoda Ryeowook.

Wajah Ryeowook makin memerah saat dikatan seperti itu. "Sungminnie!" teriak Ryeowook dengan suara tenornya yang tinggi.

Sungmin terbahak keras karenanya. "Okaay okay aku tidak akan menggodamu lagi. Percuma aku nenggoda seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta." Sungmin mengedip jahil sebelum akhirnya melarikan diri secepat mungkin. Menyelamatkan nyawanya dari situ sebelum Ryeowook sempat menimpuknya dengan kaleng sodanya.

"LEE SUNGMIN KAU TIDAK AKAN SELAMAT JIKA BERTEMU DENGANKU!" teriak Ryeowook mengancam. Wajahnya sudah benar benar merah padam sekarang.

Tawa Sungmin masih terdengar samar-samar. Benar benar, Lee Sungmin, kau suka sekali menggoda Ryeowook eoh?

.

.

O.o.O

.

.

"Eumm ya aku tidak masalah jika harus bernyanyi duet nanti di pentas seni. Benar kan Fany?" tanya seorang yeoja mungil yang manis bernama Taeyeon. Yeoja itu adalah seorang penyanyi baru, suaranya sangat indah. Itulah sebabmya Ryeowook menawarkannya untuk mengisi acara.

Taeyeon itu akan berduet dengan temannya Tiffany saat pentas seni nanti dan ia mencoba mengosongkan jadwal artisnya pada hari itu. Hanya untuk mengisi acara kampusnya.

Tiffany yang berdiri tak jauh dari situ menganggukkan kepalanya. Tersenyum manis memperlihatkan eye smile nya. "Yaa. Aku senang bisa ikut berpartisipasi bersama Taeyeon." ucapnya dengan nada bersemangat.

Ryeowook tersenyum senang dan mulai mencatat sesuatu di buku notesnya. "Baiklah Taeyeon ssi, lagu apa yang mau kalian nyanyikan?" tanyanya.

Tiffany dan Taeyeon menjawab serempak. "Lost In Love."

Ryeowook mengangguk dan menulis lagi. "Nah untuk waktu tampilnya masih agak lama, jadi kalian bisa berlatih dulu berdua. Aku akan menghubungi kalian lagi nanti." ujar Ryeowook. Ia menyimpan buku notesnya ke dalam tasnya.

"Arraseo, nanti kita akan berlatih untuk menampilkan yang terbaik." sahut Taeyeon.

"Nah gomawo atas kesediannya ne Taeyeon ssi, Tiffany ssi." Ryeowook membungkuk sedikit.

"Gwenchana oppa, kami senang bisa ditawari hal seperti ini." jawab Tiffany.

"Ya, akan menyenangkan tampil bernyanyi sekali kali tanpa disorot kamera." Taeyeon tertawa pelan.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa." pamit Ryeowook.

Taeyeon mengangguk dan Tiffany melambai padanya saat dia berjalan keluar kelas.

.

.  
O.o.O

.

"Ryeowook hyung," panggil seorang namja manis dengan senyum ceria. Dia melambai pada Ryeowook yang sedang membawa nampan makannannya.

Ryeowook tersenyum lega dan menghampiri tempat namja itu, Taemin, yang ternyata masih aada tempat kosong untuknya. Kantin begitu ramai saat jam makan siang seperti ini. Membuat kepala Ryeowook sakit karena harus menengok kesana kemari mencari tempat kosong.

"Annyeong Ryeowookie," sapa seorang namja bersuara bariton merdu.

Ryeowook yang baru saja duduk di kursi tepat disamping Taemin menoleh kepada orang yang menyapanya. Jantungnya seketika bekerja lebih cepat saat menyadari siapa yang menyapanya barusan.

Yesung. Namja itu duduk tepat disamping Ryeowook saat ini. Salahnyalah yang tak melihat lihat saat akan duduk barusan hingga tak menyadari namja tampan itu duduk disebelahnya.

"Emm a-annyeong Yesung hyung," Ryeowook merasa agak bodoh saat menjawab sapaan Yesung dengan nada gugup seperti itu. Berharap siapapun di dekatnya tak akan menyadari hal itu.

Ryeowook baru saja menoleh ke seisi meja yang agak pada itu. Selain Yesung ternyata ada Eunhyuk, Jinri, Yuri, dan Minho. Mereka tersenyum padanya.

"Ryeowook ah, kenapa kau tak bilang mau makan siang di kantin?" tanya Minho heran. Jam kuliah mereka hari itu sudah selesai, ia pikir Ryeowook langsung pulang setelah terburu-buru merapikan barang-barangnya dan melesat keluar kelas.

"Hemm anhi, aku tadinya mau makan bersama Sungmin tapi ternyata dia ada janji dengan Kyuhyun." keluh Ryeowook. Itulah sebabnya dia sendirian tadi.

"Kau tampaknya benar benar lapar hyung," Taemin terkikik melihat makanan di nampan Ryeowook.

Namja manis itu hanya mengangguk sekilas menanggapi sindiran halus dari Taemin.

"Tentu saja dia lapar, sedari tadi aku lihat Ryeowook mondar mandir dari kelas para hoobae. Sedang apa kau Ryeowook ah?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

Ryeowook mengangkat bahu dan mulai memakan makanannya. "Hanya menanyakan tentang pentas seni. Beberapa yang kutawari menolak karena ada urusan hari itu." ujarnya.

"Kau bagian seni musik kan? Aku mau bernyanyi saat pentas seni itu. Kenapa tidak menawariku?" sahut Yuri antusias. Semua mata kini menatap gadis cantik yang memiliki predikat yeoja terseksi di kampus itu. "Eh? Wae?" tanyanya polos.

Eunhyuk mencubit pipi Yuri sekilas. "Kau sadar kan suaramu tidak sebagus Kim Taeyeon? Mana mungkin Ryeowook mau menawarimu." candanya. Minho tertawa melihat ekspresi yeojachingunya yang kini meringis malu.

"Ya! Hyukkie kasihan Yuri." bela Minho.

Ryeowook jadi ikut tertawa melihatnya. "Anhiyo, kau kan juga panitia Yuri ya, aku tidak mau membebanimu lagi." ucapnya.

Yuri mengangguk angguk mengerti. Wajah cantiknya dengan cepat berubah ceria lagi saat ia berbicara sesuatu dengan Minho.

Sementara Ryeowook mulai berusaha menghabiskan makanannya.

"Hemm jadi kau memilih bekerja sendirian eoh? Kenapa tak menungguku untuk urusan ini?" Yesung berkata dengan nada pelan, tatapannya yang tajam agak membuat Ryeowook merinding melihatnya.

"Ehhh itu, emm..." Ryeowook gelagapan menjawabnya. Haruskah ia menjawab dengan jujur pada Yesung?

"Itu apa?" Yesung meminta Ryeowook melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Ryeowook menghela napasnya sebelum menjawab. "Aku pikir... Hyung sudah cukup sibuk dengan semuanya jadi lebih baik aku mengerjakan beberapa hal sendirian." ucapnya.

Oke, itu jawaban yang bodoh Kim Ryeowook, kau seakan sudah tau semuanya, rutuk Ryeowook dalam hati. Dia memang sulit sekali mencari jawaban lain yang lebih masuk akal sekarang ini.

"Pabbo,"

Nah, benar kan, Yesung hyung saja mengataiku bodoh, pikir Ryeowook. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari tatapan Yesung.

"Kau tidak perlu seperti itu, aku justru tak mau membebanimu. Ceritakan saja padaku, akan lebih baik kalau kita melakukannya bersama." ujar Yesung. Senyuman manisnya benar benar mengherankan Ryeowook.

"Jinjja?"

Yesung mengangguk. Mengelus kepala Ryeowook sebentar. "Ne, berhentilah kuatir pada hal hal seperti itu, Ryeowookie,"

Debaran cepat memenuhi rongga dada Ryeowook saat ini. Sentuhan pelan Yesung memicu darahnya untuk berdesir lebih cepat. Mengantarkan rasa yang aneh tetapi sangat disukainya. Entahlah, dia tak ingin repot-repot memikirkan hal apa yang sedang terjadi padanya. Dia hanya tau, kalau dia menyukai perasaan ini. Sangat menyukai perasaan ini.

"Jadi lebih baik kita segera membicarakan urusan ini." ujar Yesung. "Aku tak mau membiarkanmu bekerja sendirian lebih lama lagi."

"N-ne," jawab Ryeowook.

"Ruang musik setelah jam kuliahku selesai oke?" putus Yesung.

Ryeowook mengangguk setuju. Itu berarti dia akan menunggu sekitar 1-2 jam lagi.

"Nah ayo," ajak Yesung. Setelah melihat makanan Ryeowook sudah habis semua.

"Haah?" Ryeowook memberi pandangan bertanya super imut pada Yesung.

"Bukankah kau sudah setuju kita akan berdiskusi?" Yesung bertanya balik. "Ayo,"

"Tapi bukankah hyung bilang kita berdiskusi setelah jam kuliah hyung selesai?"

Yesung terkekeh. "Ya, dan jam kuliahku hari ini sudah selesai sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu."

"Yaak! Kupikir jam kuliah hyung belum selesai hari ini." ucap Ryeowook sebal.

"Anhi," Yesung menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah sebentar," Ryeowook mengambil tas nya dan beranjak bangun. "Nah aku duluan ne semuanya," katanya kepada semua yang ada disitu.

"Byee Wookie," Minho melambai. Begitu juga dengan Jinri dan Eunhyuk.

Ryeowook baru saja akan berjalan disamping Yesung ketika namja tampan itu merangkul pundaknya agar berjalan lebih dekat dengannya. Lagi-lagi... debaran aneh tercipta saat Yesung berada di dekat Ryeowook.

.

.

O.o.O

.

.

"Wookie? Wookie ah?" Yesung menepuk pipi Ryeowook pelan karena tak juga mendapat respon dari Ryeowook padahal namja itu sudah memanggil Ryeowook berkali kali sejak tadi.

"Hah? Ne? Aah mian... Mianhae Yesung hyung... " Ryeowook tampak malu karena ia barusan melamun dan mengacuhkan Yesung, lawan bicaranya.

Yesung mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Kau kelelahan atau apa sampai melamun begitu? Ada masalah?" tanya Yesung perhatian.

"Emmm..." Ryeowook jadi salah tingkah sendiri diperlakukan begitu oleh Yesung. Tidak, dia hanya melamun sedikit karena mengingat sesuatu yang baru saja lewat di pikirannya.

Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum menjawab, membuat Yesung kembali ingin merasakan bibir itu lagi saat itu juga. "Emm tidak apa apa, aku tidak lelah sungguh. Hanya memikirkan tentang persiapan pentas seni ini saja." ucap Ryeowook. Tampaknya tak ada salahnya berbohong sedikit kali ini.

Yesung mengangguk angguk mengerti. "Jadi, bagaimana dengan usulku yang tadi? Aku mau menyanyi solo di pentas seni nanti. Asal..."

"Asal apa hyung?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran. Ini bagus sekali, mengingat suara Yesung benar benar bagus juga karena betapa popularnya Yesung di kampus itu, hal ini akan mendapat perhatian cukup besar nantinya.

"Kau harus mencarikanku seorang pianis untuk memainkan melody untuk lagu yang akan kubawakan nanti, eottohke?" tawar Yesung.

"Mwo? Pianis?" tanya Ryeowook heran.

Yesung mengangguk, "Tampaknya akan cukup menarik nantinya."

Ryeowook tampak berpikir sebentar. "Hmmm bagaimana kalau aku saja yang menawarkan diriku sebagai pianis ?" ujar Ryeowook pelan. Dia memang pandai bermain piano sejak dulu.

"Jinjjayo ? Kau bisa bermain piano, Ryeowook ah?"

"Yak hyung! Buat apa aku menawarkan diri kalau aku tak bisa." Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya.

Yesung tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, kalau begitu bisa kulihat kemampuanmu sekarang ?" tanyanya agak menggoda. Melirik piano yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Baiklah, hyung mau menyanyikan lagu apa? Eh tapi lagu yang aku tau saja ya?" Ryeowook agak meringis saat mengatakannya. Ia beranjak mendekati piano.

"Aish dasar. Bagaimana kalau lagu Lovely Day dari Super Junior? Boyband itu sangat terkenal sekarang jadi kupikir kau pasti tau lagu itu." ujar Yesung yang sekarang sudah berdiri sambil agak bersandar di badan piano.

Ryeowook menatap mata Yesung sebentar sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju. Jari jarinya mulai lincah bergerak diatas tuts piano. Menghasilkan melody indah dan harmonis.

[Geudaewa isseul ttaen nae ma-eumkkaji da deulkyeobeorigo maneunji  
Geo-ure bichin nae moseubeul bomyeon nae ma-eumi da boyeo]

Yesung mulai menyanyikan lagu Lovely Day itu dengan sangat baik. Suaranya yang merdu diiringi oleh permainan piano yang sangat baik oleh Ryeowook membuat sebuah symphoni yang indah diruangan itu.

[Bogoshipttaneun nae ane yaegiga teongmitkkaji na-oryeohago  
Chamaboryeogo jamshi saenggakhamyeon nan eoneusae marangeol]

Ryeowook tampak semangat dalam permainan pianonya sambil tersenyum senang mendengarkan suara indah milik Yesung. Matanya sesekali terpejam.

[I wanna hold your hands  
(Everytime I'm thinking about you)  
I wanna kiss to your lips (nae ma-eum gadeukhi)  
I wanna fall in love with you  
What a beautiful lovely day]

Tanpa sadar Ryeowook ikut menyanyikan part reffrain dari lagu itu bersama Yesung. Suara Ryeowook yang tenor dan bening berpadu sempurna dengan suara Yesung yang dalam dan merdu.

Yesung mengedipkan matanya pada Ryeowook sebagai kode untuk menyanyikan lagi lanjutan dari lagu itu yang untungnya langsung bisa dimengerti oleh Ryeowook. Wajah Ryeowook agak merona melihat kode dari Yesung.

[Saranghandaneun yaegineun jeoldaero seodureumyeon an dweneungeoji  
Nae mami gabyeopkke bo-iji ankil weonhaedo nan eoneusae]

Begitulah seterusnya, lagu itu akhirnya dinyanyikan berdua oleh Yesung dan Ryeowook sambil diiringi oleh alunan piano yang dimainkan oleh Ryeowook.

[I wanna hold your hands  
(Everytime I'm thinking about you)  
I wanna kiss to your lips (Let me love you baby)  
I wanna fall in love with you  
What a beautiful lovely day]

[Nae sarang geudaereul wihaeseo sesang eodirado  
Naega hamkke hal su ittamyeon  
My love for you my everything  
Geudaemaneul wihae]

[Geudae nunbicheun eonjena nareul bureuji  
Michiji haengbogi neukkyeojineun kkumman gateun geunyeo  
Na jamjari-e geudae moseup geuryeo neoreul neukkyeo  
Ijeneun naemam geudae-ege jeonhaejigil barae  
Nae bore seuchineun baramgyeote  
Na ttodashi mudeuk geudaereul tteo-ollijyo  
Geudae-ui gyeote keodaran namuga dwe-eo  
Haneul arae maju anja geudaereul jikilgeyo  
Nareul mideojweoyo]

Yesung mengamati saat Ryeowook mulai menyanyi sendirian diingiri dentingan pianonya. Menatap wajah Ryeowook yang manis sambil tersenyum kecil.

Desiran aneh datang ke dadanya saat tiba tiba tubuhnya bergerak sendiri mengikuti kata hatinya.  
Yesung berlutut disamping Ryeowook sambil menyanyikan bait berikutnya lagu itu.

[I wanna hold your hands  
(I wanna hold your hands)]

Yesung langsung menautkan jarinya pada jari jari lentik Ryeowook yang sedang memainkan piano. Membuat Ryeowook tersentak heran karena permainan pianonya harus terhenti secara tiba tiba.

Ryeowook menatap mata Yesung dengan pandangan agak bingung saat Yesung kembali melanjutkan bait berikutnya. Perasaan aneh hadir dihatinya kali ini. Debaran hebat memenuhi dadanya kala ia menyadari kelanjutan dari lirik lagu itu.

I wanna kiss to your lips  
(I wanna kiss to your lips)

Benar saja apa yang diduga oleh Ryeowook. Yesung menarik pinggangnya perlahan dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Mencoba meraih bibir Ryeowook dengan bibirnya.

Ryeowook yang pasrah akan apa yang terjadi hanya mampu memejamkan matanya saat dirasanya bibir tipis menggoda milik Yesung sudah menempel di bibirnya. Satu tangan Ryeowook merayap ke leher Yesung ketika Yesung mulai melumat pelan bibirnya.

Lidah panas Yesung menjilati bibir bawah Ryeowook, meminta ijin untuk memasuki mulutnya yang hangat. Membelit lidah Ryeowook dengan lidahnya. Saling bertukar saliva satu sama lain.

"Eunghhh ahh..." erangan tertahan yang lolos dari bibir Ryeowook makin memanaskan suasana. Kedua bibir itu masih tetap bertaut manis. Mencicipi rasa satu sama lain.

Yesung menarik pinggang Ryeowook agar tubuh mungil itu makin mendekat padanya. Menipiskan jarak diantara mereka sampai akhirnya kedua tubuh itu menempel sempurna tanpa jarak, hanya helaian kain baju mereka yang masih memisahkan. Ryeowook berkali kali mendesah tertahan dalam ciuman itu.

Hanya saja kebutuhan mereka akan oksigen mengharuskan mereka menghentikan ciuman panas itu.

Yesung mengelap sisa saliva dipinggir bibir Ryeowook yang telah memerah akibat ulahnya. Menatap dalam ke mata Ryeowook.

[I wanna fall in love with you  
What a beautiful lovely day]

Yesung menatap Ryeowook sambil tersenyum manis saat menyanyikan bait terakhir lagu itu. Membuat Ryeowook blushing entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

[What a beautiful lovely day~~]

Ryeowook balik tersenyum pada Yesung setelah menyanyikan penutup lagu itu.

Yesung memeluk Ryeowook dalam sekali tarikan. Menjatuhkan tubuh mungil Ryeowook ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Aku... Tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakannya Wookie." ujar Yesung dengan suaranya yang serak dan dalam.

Ini benar benar gila! Ryeowook bisa merasakan jantungnya seakan akan mau keluar saking kerasnya debaran yang ditimbulkan. Setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh Yesung memicu debaran itu makin menggila. Ryeowook sangsi jika Yesung tak bisa merasakannya karena Yesung memeluknya begitu erat sekarang.

"Ryeowookie, saranghae," Yesung agak melepaskan pelukannya saat mengatakan hal itu agar ia bisa menatap mata caramel cantik Ryeowook.

Kalau saja tangannya tidak digenggam erat oleh Yesung, Ryeowook merasa ia telah benar benar membeku pada saat itu.

Namja di depannya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang berharap. Mata obsidian itu penuh kelembutan yang memabukkan.

"Na-nado saranghae, hyung." Ryeowook menatap Yesung dan agak tercekat saat akhirnya dia bisa mengatakan hal itu. Memeluk erat namja tampan yang akhir akhir ini selalu bisa membuatnya bahagia dengan kehadirannya.

Yesung tersenyum manis dan balas memeluk namja mungil itu.

~ what a beautiful lovely day ~

.

.

O.o.O

.

.

_

Annyeong Reader sekalian :) adakah yang menunggu ff ini?

Ah okee maaf karena updatenya agak lama. Banyak sekali kerjaan saya seminggu belakangan ini.

Maaf juga karena saya ga sempat balas review satu satu. Waktu saya mepet buat tugas sih hahhaa.

Tapi saya selalu menghargai setiap review kok^^

Gimana dengan chapter ini?

Review okaay? :)

Kalau saya punya banyak waktu dan banyak inspirasi, chapter depan akan saya publish lebih cepat dan rated bakal saya balikin ke M.

So, see you~ ^^


	5. Chapter 5

~ Love or Lose ~

.

Y ~ W

.

YeWook Fanfiction © R'Rin4869

Rated : M

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : semua tokoh yang disini milik diri mereka sendiri, orangtua, dan para fansnya

Warning : YAOI, cerita GaJe, typos, alur berantakan, tidak sesuai EYD, OOC

.

.

.

O.o.O

.

.

.

~ I wanna fallin' in love with you ~

~ What a beautiful lovely day ~

.

.

.

O_O

.

.

.

"MWOYA?!"

Ryeowook serta merta menjauhkan handphonenya dari telinganya. Ia tak ingin mendapat resiko tuli seketika jika ia mendekatkan benda itu dalam radius kurang dari dua puluh sentimeter.

Seseorang masih saja bicara dalam nada yang tinggi diseberang sana.

"YAK KIM RYEOWOOK! AKU MENUNGGU PENJELASANMU!"

Astaga Lee Sungmin, setidaknya kecilkan suaramu saat berbicara di telpon dengan orang lain. Ckckk, tidak sabaran sekali, pikir Ryeowook.

"Ne ne! Sssttt jangan teriak, Min. Kau membuatku terkejut." sahut Ryeowook. Mendesah pelan.

"Kau membuatku lebih terkejut, Wookie." gerutu Sungmin. Rasanya ia ingin sekali menjitak kepala namja manis yang berbicara di telepon dengannya itu. "Ulangi kata-katamu barusan!" perintahnya.

"Ya! Aku kan sudah cukup jelas mengatakannya!" protes Ryeowook. Namja manis itu mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Tidak! Aku mau kau mengulanginya, Wookie." paksa Sungmin.

"Aish," Wookie menghela napasnya. "Y-yaa seperti yang kukatakan tadi, Ming. A-aku dan Yesung hyung sudah... emm bisa dibilang jadian."

"Aku butuh cerita lengkapnya, Wookie." desak Sungmin.

"Mwo? Apa aku harus menceritakannya juga?" Ryeowook berkata dengan nada memelas.

"Tentu saja!"

"Tapi..."

"Jebal, Wookieeee..." pinta Sungmin.

"Hemph arra arra," Ryeowook akhirnya menyerah.

Dengan agak terpaksa ia menceritakan bagaimana ia bisa jadian dengan Yesung. Wajahnya berkali kali merona karena itu. Walaupun tentu saja bagian ciuman mereka dengan sengaja dihilangkan oleh Ryeowook.

"Wookie..." Sungmin baru mau bersuara setelah cerita Ryeowook selesai.

"Ne, Min?"

"AKU IRI PADAMU!" teriak Sungmin tanpa sungkan. Sehingga Ryeowook kembali menjauhkan handphone dari telinganya.

"Min," keluh Ryeowook.

"Huaa Yesung sunbae yang tampan itu resmi jadi milikmu..." nada suara Sungmin terdengar nerajuk.

Ryeowook sweatdrop seketika. Astaga namja kelinci itu, tunggu sampai Kyuhyun mengetahui hal ini. Ryeowook tak berani menjamin nasib Sungmin saat itu.

"Kau sangat beruntung, Wookie."

"Ehem, aku tau itu, Min."

"Hei, akhirnya ketahuan juga kan kalau kau tak jauh berbeda dariku?" cibir Sungmin.

"Aish, jangan ungkit hal itu lagi. Kita ini tidak berbeda, Min." tukas Ryeowook.

"Yah, beberapa orang tak berpendapat seperti itu kan? Kau harus tau resikonya, Wookie."

"Eum, tentu. Tapi yah kami bisa melaluinya bersama kan? Toh aku sudah pernah melihat bagaimana kau dan Kyuhyun."

Sungmin menghela napasnya. "Tapi kau tau ini bukan hanya soal orang disekitar kita kan. Ini juga soal keluarga kalian."

Ryeowook terdiam cukup lama. Benar juga apa yang dibicarakan oleh Sungmin. Keluarganya. Dan keluarga Yesung.

Dia hanya hidup berdua dengan Heechul di apartemennya. Orang tuanya sudah memberinya kebebasan dan ia juga bisa mempelajari bagaimana hidup dengan mandiri. Apakah hal ini salah? Ryeowook bertanya dalam hati.

"Wookie? Kau masih disana?" panggil Sungmin.

"Eh! Ya, Min. Tentu." sahut Ryeowook.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Ryeowook bertanya balik.

"Haah, tentu saja pendapat keluargamu soal hubunganmu itu, pabbo."

"Ooh," Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya sebentar. "Entahlah, aku tidak yakin dengan hal itu. Tapi umma dan appa selalu memberiku kebebasan terhadap hal yang telah kupilih. Kupikir lebih banyak kemungkinannya kalau mereka akan cepat menerima hal ini.

"Huftt, baguslah kalau begitu." komentar Sungmin.

"Min?"

"Ya?"

"Aku tak pernah menanyakan hal ini sebelumnya. Bagaimana dengan keluarga kalian?" Ryeowook tiba-tiba saja merasa sangat penasaran.

"Tak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal itu, Wookie." ujar Sungmin santai, tertawa pelan. "Kami sudah lama melalui semuanya. Walaupun ayah Kyuhyun bersikap sangat keras dulu, tapi akhirnya beliau mengijinkan hubungan kami."

Ryeowook tersenyum lega mendengarnya. "Benarkah? Kalian hebat."

"Tentu," Sungmin meringis pelan. "Hei tapi saat itu sama sekali tidak mudah. Banyak hal yang harus kujalani untuk meyakinkan ayah Kyuhyun."

Ryeowook tertawa. "Tak masalah bukan? Akhirnya kau kan resmi menjadi calon menantunya."

"Yak! Kau ini," Sungmin akhirnya ikut tertawa.

.

.

.

O_O

.

.

.

"Eunghhh," Ryeowook mendongak.

Benda basah dan penuh saliva itu mengitari leher putihnya. Berhenti di beberapa titik. Menggigit kulit lehernya pelan, lalu menghisapnya. Menciptakan desahan lebih keras dari bibir Ryeowook.

Tubuh Ryeowook menggeliat resah. Matanya memejam erat. Sementara itu tangannya ditahan diatas kepalanya, membuatnya tak bisa melakukan banyak pergerakan.

Seseorang yang berada diatasnya menyeringai. Setidaknya, walaupun Ryeowook tidak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, ia bisa melihat bibir tipis itu menyeringai padanya.

"A-Anghhh," sebuah remasan kuat pada penisnya membuat Ryeowook terlonjak hingga akhirnya...

Gubrak!

"Aduuuuh..." sebuah ringisan sakit terdengar.

Ryeowook mengusap bokongnya yang terasa amat sakit karena jatuhnya barusan. Sial, mimpi itu lagi, umpatnya dalam hati.

Akhir-akhir ini Ryeowook memang masih juga memimpikan hal itu. Mimpi -ekhem- mesumnya dengan seorang namja. Aigo, wajah namja manis itu jadi merah padam mengingat kilasan dari mimpinya.

Entah kenapa Ryeowook merasa sangat mengenal seseorang di mimpinya. Dan lebih parahnya, ia merasa jika namja itu sangat mirip dengan Yesung!

Aish sadar, Ryeowook! Dengan refleks ia menepuk pipinya sendiri. Menghalau pikiran konyol yang tercipta di benaknya. Bisa-bisa ia malah salah tingkah jika bertemu Yesung nanti.

.

.

.

O_O

.

.

.

Ryeowook menggumam tak jelas mendengar penjelasan Sungmin soal keterlambatannya barusan. Dia sudah menunggu satu setengah jam! Dan itu membuatnya jengkel setengah mati hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menelpon namja kelinci itu dan menyuruhnya cepat datang ke tempat mereka janjian sekarang.

Yesung terkekeh melihat wajah Ryeowook yang tertekuk kesal itu. Hari ini mereka berempat, Ryeowook, Yesung, Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun merencanakan untuk bertemu di sebuah kafe.

Sebetulnya ini ajakan Sungmin. Alasannya sih untuk merayakan jadiannya Yesung dan Ryeowook dan pasangan itu oke oke saja untuk hal ini. Tapi kenapa yang punya usul malah yang terlambat.

"Sudahlah, yang penting akhirnya Sungmin sudah datang kan," ujar Yesung. "Lebih baik Wookie memesan eskrim lagi ne?"

Ternyata bujukan Yesung yang satu itu sangat jitu untuk Ryeowook. Namja itu langsung mengangguk dengan semangat dan mulai memesan eskrimnya lagi.

"Yak! Kau sudah menghabiskan emmm..." Sungmin menghitung jumlah gelas diatas meja. "Empat gelas eskrim, Wookie." Sungmin memandang Ryeowook dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Biar saja, itu kan karena kau begitu lama, Min." sahut Ryeowook.

"Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar aish," lerai Kyuhyun. Namja itu tampak tenang dan berbinar-binar hari ini. Entahlah apa yang membuatnya begitu senang.

Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya untuk memesan segelas eskrim lagi.

"Kyu, berapa kali kalian melakukannya sampai Sungmin lupa kalau ia punya janji hari ini?" tanya Yesung datar, sambil memyeruput jus jeruk di gelasnya. Ia melirik leher Sungmin yang tertutup baju dengan kerah tinggi, yang masih memperlihatkan tanda kemerahan, yang diyakini Yesung adalah buah karya Kyuhyun walaupun samar.

"Aku tak menghitungnya, hyung." Kyuhyun menyeringai sementara Sungmin sudah blushing tak karuan di tempatnya.

Malu sekali rasanya kegiatan pribadinya ditanyakan se blak blakan itu oleh orang lain walaupun Yesung tidak menggunakan bahasa yang vulgar.

Yesung berdecak. "Untunglah namjachingumu masih bisa berjalan dengan baik sampai kesini, Evil." cerca Yesung.

"Kalau ia tak bisa berjalan pun aku dengan senang hati akan menggendongnya sampai kemarin, Hyung." balas Kyuhyun enteng yang kemudian mendapat jitakan manis dari Sungmin.

"Aku benar-benar tak mau kalau itu sampai terjadi," protes Sungmin.

"Aishhh, Minimie, jangan menjitakku. Apa kau mau aku memiliki kepala sebesar kepala Yesung hyung eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan kurang ajarnya yang berbuah satu lagi jitakan. Kali ini spesial dari sang pemilik nama yang ia sebut barusan.

"Akan kubuat kau tidak punya kepala sekalian jika berani bicara seperti itu lagi, Kyu." ujar Yesung sadis.

"Yak hyung!" Kyuhyun bersungut-sungut.

"Kyunnie sudahlah," Sungmin menghentikannya.

"Kau ini kalau iri dengan kami bilang saja, Hyung." cibir Kyuhyun.

"Iri? Bagian mananya, Kyu?"

"Ckk, tak usah pura-pura, Hyung. Aku taruhan kalau kau belum menjamah Ryeowook sedikitpun kan?"

Demi apapun Yesung rasanya ingin sekali menenggelamkan Kyuhyun beserta mulut iblis nan frontalnya itu sekarang juga. "Tutup mulutmu, Kyu."

"Cho Kyuhyun hentikan kubilang!" Sungmin dengan teganya menjewer telinga namjachingunya itu sekarang.

Ryeowook yang baru saja kembali menatap heran pada pasangan itu. Ia meletakkan gelas eskrimnya dan mulai memakannya.

"Kalian berdua ini berisik sekali," keluhnya.

Yesung merangkul pinggang Ryeowook yang berada di sebelahnya. "Tak apa, chagi. Asal kita tidak seperti mereka saja."

"Hu'um, hyung. Aku juga tak mau seperti mereka." Ryeowook mengangguk dengan wajah innocentnya.

"YAK KALIAN!"

Yesung dan Ryeowook meringis karena teriakan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun barusan.

.

.

.

O_O

.

.

.

"Hyunghhh," Ryeowook berusaha mendorong dada Yesung sekuat yang ia bisa. Kebutuhannya akan oksigen sangat mendesak sekarang sehingga mau tak mau ia harus menghentikan lumatan lumatan panas yang Yesung berikan pada bibirnya.

Namja tampan itu melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan bibir Ryeowook. Terkekeh pelan melihat rona merah di wajah Ryeowook.

"Hyunghh, a-akuh haah hampir saja mati kehabisan napas!" protes Ryeowook. Ia masih mencoba mengatur napasnya.

"Ya kalau begitu kau kan sudah bisa bernapas sekarang, sayang. Sebelum aku tergoda untuk melahap bibirmu lagi." Yesung mengerling usil.

"Yak, Hyung!" Ryeowook memukul pelan pundak Yesung. Sementara namja itu hanya tertawa.

Mereka seharusnya melaksanakan tugas mereka sebagai panitia pentas seni kan? Tapi sedari tadi yang dilakukan oleh keduanya hanyalah bermesraan di sofa, di apartemen Yesung.

"Eumhh,"

Entah kali ini siapa yang memulainya lagi, bibir keduanya sudah saling melumat kembali. Ceceran saliva menuruni dagu dan rahang Ryeowook sementara namja itu berusaha mengimbangi keagresifan Yesung. Lidah keduanya saling membelit. Tangan Yesung menekan leher belakang Ryeowook untuk semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka, dan tangannya yang satu pagi sudah bergerilya diatas dada namja mungil itu. Mengelus sebelah nipple Ryeowook yang masih tertutup kemeja tipis.

Tangan Ryeowook mencengkeram kemeja Yesung di bagian bahunya. Menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang sedang diteguknya. Matanya memejam.

Kini ciuman panas itu terlepas. Yesung melanjutkannya dengan menciumi leher putih mulus Ryeowook. Membuat namja itu mendesah lebih keras karenanya. Menjilat kulit halus itu, meninggalkan bercak kemerahan, seolah tanda bahwa tubuh mungil itu hanya boleh menjadi miliknya.

"Ahh, hyunghh emmhh..."

"Hmm, nee?" gumam Yesung. Masih tak mau beranjak dari kegiatannya. Bahkan satu tangannya kini sudah mulai melepas kancing kemeja Ryeowook satu persatu. Membuat onggokan kain itu meluncur bebas menuruni bahu putih di depannya.

"Akh!" Ryeowook terlonjak kaget saat merasakan lutut Yesung menekan-nekan benda yang berada tepat di tengah selangkangannya.

Namja bermata obsidian itu menyeringai. Melanjutkan pekerjaannya menandai tubuh Ryeowook. Tangannya dengan nakal memainkan nipple Ryeowook. Menekan dan meraik-narik tonjolan kecil itu. Membuat Ryeowook kembali mendesah.

Tangan Ryeowook kini sudah mulai berani mengelus dada bidang kekasihnya. Tergoda untuk melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Yesung pada kemejanya, Ryeowook mulai memereteli kancing kemeja Yesung satu persatu. Melepas kemeja itu perlahan. Memperlihatkan badan tegap Yesung dibaliknya, membuat Ryeowook harus mengakui betapa sempurnanya tubuh namjachingunya itu.

"Akhh...ohhh...hyungahh ahhh...mmhh bukaahh..." pinta Ryeowook.

Lutut Yesung masih saja menekan-nekan bagian privat Ryeowook. Membuat benda yang sudah menegang di dalamnya makin tersiksa karena tak segera dilepaskan.

"Apanya yang harus kubuka?" goda Yesung dengan suara beratnya.

Ryeowook makin gelisah sekarang. "Mhhh... Buka..ughh hyunghhh...bukaah ce-celanakuhh ahhh"

Yesung terkekeh sejenak. Ia akhirnya beranjak membuka celana yang dikenakan oleh Ryeowook. Membuka penutup terakhirnya hingga akhirnya tubuh mungil itu benar-benar polos di hadapannya.

Yesung menunduk, ia mengelus penis mungil Ryeowook yang kini berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Penis itu sudah cukup tegang. Yesubg memberikan pijatan-pijatan lembut pada benda itu. Membuat Ryeowook makin gelisah sekarang.

Mulut Yesung terbuka, meraup penis Ryeowook dan mulai mengulumnya. Tangannya tak tinggal diam, ia memainkan twinsball Ryeowook, meremasnya agak kasar.

"Ahhh... Hyungghhh oohh inihh mhhh en-enakhh nghh" racau Ryeowook. Tubuhnya sudah dipenuhi oleh peluh sekarang. Suhu disekelilingnya terasa begitu panas karena kegiatan mereka.

Yesung tersenyum dalam kulumannya. Ia mengulum penis Ryeowook lebih cepat. Sesekali memutar lidahnya pada batang penis Ryeowook dan menggigitnya pelan. Membuat kenikmatan yang diterima oleh namja mungil itu semakin menjadi jadi.

"Anggghh...sshhh akuuhh ooh sudahh tidakhh akhh kuat hyunghhh emhh... AHHHH!" teriakan melengking Ryeowook menandakan orgasmenya yang pertama. Spermanya menyembur di dalam rongga mulut Yesung, yang tanpa ragu ditelan oleh namja itu.

Ryeowook mengatur napasnya dengan susah payah. Keringat meluncur dari dahinya. Namja manis itu merasa sangat lelah sekarang. Dan juga mengantuk.

"AKH!"

Baru saja Ryeowook berusaha pergi ke alam mimpinya, penisnya sudah mendapatkan remasan keras dari tangan Yesung. Namja itu masih betah berkutat dengan benda pribadi Ryeowook itu rupanya.

"Shhhh, hyunghh..." Ryeowook menggeliat tak nyaman saat merasakan sesuatu memaksa masuk kedalam manholenya.

Ternyata itu ulah satu jari Yesung yang sedang berusaha melakukan lubrikasi pada hole Ryeowook yang masih sangat sempit itu.

"Hyung! Ahh..." Ryeowook terlonjak saat merasakan holenya dimasuki oleh dua jari Yesung lainnya.

Namja itu tanpa rasa bersalah malah menggerakkan jari-jarinya di dalam hole Ryeowook. "Tahan sebentar, sayang. Nanti kau akan merasa lebih baik." ujar Yesung menenangkan.

Ryeoeook memejamkan matanya. "Shhh, aah tapi ini perih ukhh..." ia meringis.

Jari-jari Yesung masih terus bergerak keluar masuk di hole Ryeowook. Mencari titik kenikmatan Ryeowook.

"Oohhh... Hmmm uuuhh..." Ryeowook mulai mendesah sekarang. Menikmati sodokan jari Yesung di hole nya.

"OH!" Mata Ryeowook membulat sempurna. Gelombang kenikmatan yang begitu memabukkan menghantam sekujur badannya saat jari Yesung berhasil menyentuh prostatnya. "Emhhh ahhh... Te-terusshhh ukhh hyungghh..."

Yesubg mempercepat sodokannya sambil tersenyum senang. Ia beranjak bangun dan menindih tubuh Ryeowook yang terbaring pasrah sementara tangannya masih terus menyodok titik kenikmatan namja itu.

"Ahhh akhh... Nghhh... Aahh hemmpphh uhh"

Desahan Ryeowook dibungkam oleh bibir tipis Yesung yang kini melumat bibir Ryeowook dengan penuh nafsu. Desahan Ryeowook benar-benar membuatnya makin tegang.

Yesung mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari hole Ryeowook. Membuat namja manis itu merasa agak tak rela. Yesung sudah tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Ia melucuti celananya sendiri dan membebaskan penisnya yang sudah mengacung tegak.

Ryeowook merona hebat saat melihat benda itu sudah terbebas dari penutupnya sekarang dan berada di depan matanya. Ukurannya benar-benar membuat Ryeowook meneguk salivanya. Membayangkan benda itu akan memasukinya... Astaga! Dia makin merasa panas sekarang.

Mata caramel itu menatap Yesung sayu. Seolah meminta sesuatu tanpa perlu ia mengucapkannya.

Yesung mengangkat kaki kanan Ryeowook, menekuknya dan menahannya dengan dadanya, membuat manhole Ryeowook terlihat jelas. Ia menuntun batang penisnya menuju manhole Ryeowook. "Tahan sebentar ne,"

Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya. Ia terbaring pasrah, menanti apa yang sebentar lagi akan segera dilakukan Yesung. Ia berusaha menyiapkan dirinya ketika penis Yesung mulai memaksa masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

"ARGH!"

Sakit! Rasanya sakit sekali.

Ryeowook merasakan holenya yang perih. Tapi ia tak ingin mencoba menghentikan Yesung saat ini. Entah kenapa ia juga merasa menginginkan Yesung berada di dalam tubuhnya sekarang. Beberapa fantasi gila mulai bermain-main di benaknya.

"Akhhh!" Ryeowook memekik pelan ketika Yesung kembali mencoba memasukkan penisnya.

Tapi belum semuanya masuk kedalam hole Ryeowook, Yesung sudah menarik penisnya lagi, menyisakan ujungnya dan kemudian memasukkannya kembali secara tiba-tiba.

"AKH! Nghh hyungghh..." Ryeowook terkejut. Tubuh bagian bawahnya terasa sakit. Tangannya mencengkeram lengan Yesung yang berada di pinggangnya, menahan tubuhnya agar tak banyak bergerak.

"Urgh... Sempithh sekali..." geram Yesung, merasakan betapa sempitnya hole kekasihnya. Penisnya terasa dipijat dengan kuat oleh otot-otot hole Ryeowook.

Yesung mengeluar-masukkan penisnya dengan tempo perlahan. Mencoba membiasakan Ryeowook terlebih dahulu.

"Anghh... Akh...akh...ahhh..." desahan Ryeowook makin menjadi-jadi sekarang. Nampaknya namja manis itu sudah menikmati batang penis Yesung yang kini terus menyodok manholenya tanpa jeda.

Yesung menatap tubuh kekasihnya yang kini sudah mengkilap karena keringatnya. Tangannya yang bebas merabai dada Ryeowook. Mencari nipplenya, menjepit tonjolan kecil itu dan menariknya. Membuat kenikmatan lain di tubuh Ryeowook.

Yesung menunduk. Ia menggapai nipple Ryeowook dengan mulutnya. Seperti sedang menyusu, Yesung menghisap nipple Ryeowook dengan kuat, membuat Ryeowook memekik karenanya.

"Ahh...akhh! Uhh...oohhh hyunghhh ahh...emmhhh ahhh...fashhh...ooh! fasterhhh nghh" Ryeowook mendesah, meminta namja diatasnya untuk mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya.

Yesung dengan senang hati mengabulkan permintaan Ryeowook. Ia memompa hole Ryeowook lebih cepat sampai tubuh namja itu ikut naik turun karena gerakannya. Bibirnya masih betah menelusuri dada putih mulus Ryeowook. Memperbanyak tanda yang telah ia ciptakan disana.

"AKHH!" Ryeowook serasa melayang sekarang. Ujung penis Yesung tepat mengenai titik kenikmatannya. Rasanya ia tak bisa berhenti mendesah sekarang.

Yesung menyeringai. Agak mengerikan melihat namja tampan itu memperlihatkan seringaiannya. Ia menarik penisnya dan menghujamkannya tepat di prostat Ryeowook berkali kali. Membuat namja manis itu benar-benar tak bisa bernapas dengan benar karena sibuk mendesah. Menikmati setiap sodokan Yesung yang membawanya terbang melayang. Semua yang diterimanya sekarang benar-benar membawa kenikmatan tak terhingga untuk Ryeowook.

"AKH! UHH! AAHH! AHH! Yeshhh ukhhh terussshhh hyunghh... Ahhh... Deephh deeperhhh oohh" jari-jari tangan Ryeowook menyusup ke helaian rambut Yesung, meremasnya, menyalurkan kenikmatan yang diterimanya sekarang.

"Mhhh...as your wishh uuhh chagihh" Yesung menggigit bibir tipisnya.

Yesung dengan tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuh Ryeowook dan membaliknya tanpa mengeluarkan penisnya. Ia menuntun tubuh Ryeowook untuk menungging menopang pada kedua tangannya. Memperlihatkan bokong padat Ryeowook dengan jelas.

Yesung kembali menyodok hole Ryeowook dengan tempo cepat. Sungguh, dalam posisi seperti ini Ryeowook bisa merasakan penis Yesung memasukinya lebih dalam lagi.

Ryeowook bisa merasakan kepalanya berputar sekarang. Sesuatu seakan memaksa keluar dari tubuhnya. Penisnya yang tegang terus menerus mengeluarkan precum.

Yesung dengan kasar menarik penis Ryeowook, menarik-nariknya seakan itu adalah puting susu sapi perah. Membuat Ryeowook makin gila dalam desahannya.

"Oohhh hyunghh nggh... Ak-akuuhh...akuhh AAAHHH!" Ryeowook tak bisa menahan hasratnya lagi. Sperma dari orgasme keduanya membasahi tangan Yesung dan tercecer ke sofa di bawahnya.

Yesung menggeram ketika merasakan dinding hole Ryeowook makin menyempit karena orgasmenya. Dengan susah payah ia terus meng in-out kan penisnya di hole Ryeowook. Penisnya terus membesar dan berkedut. Menandakan hasratnya yang sudah terlalu lama ditahannya sedari tadi.

Lenguhan panjang dari bibir Yesung bersamaan dengan semburan sperma hangat didalam tubuh Ryeowook.

"Nghhhh..." Ryeowook merasakan sensasi aneh ketika pertama kalinya tubuhnya dipenuhi sperma oleh orang lain. Lututnya gemetar, tak kuat lagi menopang tubuhnya. Ryeowook jatuh menelungkup di sofa. Mencoba menstabilkan napas dan degub jantungnya.

Yesung ikut menjatuhkan tubuhnya disebelah tubuh Ryeowook. Tetap tidak melepas penisnya yang sekarang sudah melemas di dalam hole Ryeowook. Menarik tubuh Ryeowook untuk bersandar di dada bidangnya.

Tangan Yesung beralih menyingkap poni Ryeowook. "Hmm, lelah?"

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Ia menyamankan dirinya didada Yesung.

Namja bermata obsidian itu tersenyum samar, kemudian mengecup pundak Ryeowook. Tangannya yang sedari tadi beraslda di pinggang Ryeowook bergerak menurun, menggapai benda mungil dibawah sana.

"AKH! Hyunghh..." Ryeowook bisa merasakan lidah Yesung kini mulai menjamah lehernya kembali dengan gerakan erotis. Membuat tubuh Ryeowook kembali memanas karena perbuatannya.

"Tapi...aku belum puas sayang," ujar Yesung, ber smirk ria. "Ayo lanjutkan di kamar saja."

Tanpa aba-aba Yesung menggendong Ryeowook. Melingkarkan kaki namja mungil itu di pinggangnya dan menahan bokongnya dengan tangannya. Membawa Ryeowook ke kamarnya.

"Kyaaahhh hyunggghh aahhh..."

.

.

.

.

O_O

.

.

.

[T.B.C]

.

.

.

Huahhh akhirnyaaa... Ini NC pertama saya! Jadi harap maklum kalau abal banget, nggak hot dan lainnya *bow* Saya ga menerima keluhan soal scene NC nya ya. Soalnya saya emang ga bakal soal ginian ahahaa -_-V *kabur*

Saya ngumpulin mood dulu buat ngetik ini. Mana waktu saya udah ditengah ketikan, sekitar 1k words, eh ketikannya hilang pula ㅠㅠ Akhirnya saya jadi ngulang dan rombak habis habisan chapter ini. Saya ga bisa ngetik persis seperti yang saya ketik sebelumnya soalnya.

Saya tau ini lama banget kan updatenya? Mian ya readerdeul.

Masih adakah yang nungguin fic gaje ini? Pasti ngga ada deh wks.

Nah ini balasan review chapter sebelumnya ya:

Yoon HyunWoon : thanks udah mau review~ saya senang kalo anda suka fic abal ini...

Park Hyesung : TBC lah saeng... Aku lupa nulis hahaaa mian... Yesung ngebet pacaran? Siapa sih yang ngga ngebet sama wookie *slapped* Thanks~ review lagi okaay?

ViiaRyeosom : eh ide kamu bagus juga ahahaha XD tapi telat tuh... Rated M? Nih ya... Mian jelek banget~ thanks udah review~

Yewook unieq : ahaha iyaa aku ga pure pake yaoi disini. Ada slight yang straight juga... Taemin? Kalo sempet nanti aku kasih pairing deh *slap* Yewook moment selalu kuusahakan paling banyak kok. Thanks sudah mau review~

Yewook turtle : lama ya? Iya mian banget yah*bow* ini juga lama soalnya idenya mandek(?) thanks udah mau review~

Ryeofha2125 : maaf ya ga bisa update kilat X'( thanks mau review

Kira hanazawa : thankseuuu~~ aku seneng kalo kamu suka ini~~ ga bisa kilat... Mian banget ya... Ini yang penting udah lanjut hehee...

AnieJOY'ERS : duh MinRi itu kebetulan aja aku kepikirannya gitu... Lagian emang aku mesti bikin pair straight sebagai slight disini... Taemin kasian ya? Aku juga kasian sama dia *pukpuk taem oppa* *eh* okeee ini udah lanjut~ thanks mau review...

Ilma : ini udah lanjut~~

Ichigo song : aduh iyaa yewook memang pasangan paling manis kan hahahaha... Thanks ya udah mau review~~

EternalClouds2421 : ini sudah lanjutttt~~

Dheekenha : yupp yup aku juga suka ahahah... Ini udah lanjut yaaa... Thanks mau review

YangirEcchi'95 : nado saranghae(?) ahahhaha... Iyaa ini rated M nya... Mian abal banget... Thanksss...

Angela Kim : thanksss... Iya ini udah dilanjut kok...

RinriChoi : Eonnieeeee... Ahahahha... Iyaa ini dilanjut dan mian nunggu lama... Errr NC itu bukan keahlian saya eon~~

Drabble wookie : iyaa ini udah ada rated M nya tapi aku ga janji rated M nya bakal nambah banyak *slap* aku ga bakat kkkk... Thanks mau review...

Bluenamikaze : ne ini udah lanjut~~

Ervina3697 : aku udah bilang loh kalo aku ga janji update cepet~~ mian ini abal banget yah... Thankseu reviewnyaaa...

Guest : okaayy ini udah lanjut... Maaf sama keterlambatan updatenyaa...

.16 : iri kenapa? Kkkk iyaa ini udah lanjut~~ thanks reviewnyaaa...

Okee karena ini udah malem dan daritadi kepala saya udah pusing karena ngetik NC *halah alasan* saya ga mau banyak ngomong deh ya...

Cuma REVIEWNYA PLEASEEEE~~~ ^^

OK SEE YOUUUU~~~


	6. Chapter 6

~ Love or Lost ~

.

.

.

Y ~ W

.

.

.

YeWook Fanfiction © R'Rin4869

.

.

.

Rated : M

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : semua tokoh yang disini milik diri mereka sendiri, orangtua, dan para fansnya

Warning : YAOI, cerita GaJe, typos, alur berantakan, tidak sesuai EYD, OOC

.

.

.

O.o.O

.

.

.

- Ini cerita kita, kenapa kau mengisinya dengan orang lain? Tak cukupkah aku yang selalu berjanji untuk kembali padamu? -

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

"Aku tau," bibir merah muda itu menggumam pelan di dekat IPhone-nya.

"..."

"Kau yakin?"

"..."

Ia mendengarkan setiap katanya dengan cermat. Otaknya sibuk berpikir tentang apa yang sedang dibicarakannya dengan seseorang yang entah siapa itu di line seberang.

Sejenak tubuh itu terdiam, bergetar karena emosinya. Tangannya yang menggenggam Iphone-nya mencengkeram benda itu erat-erat, seolah meluapkan sesuatu yang berusaha di tahannya. Kaki jenjangnya tetap melangkah dengan tenang tanpa sedikitpun memperlihatkan apa yang sedang ia rasakan sekarang, kegelisahan itu, emosi dan kekecewaan dalam hatinya.

"Aku tidak peduli!" bentak sang gadis cantik kepada siapapun yang sedang berbicara di telepon dengannya. "Dia milikku, dia akan selalu menjadi milikku." desisnya.

Entah itu pernyataan ataukah kalimat untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Gadis itu merasa resah sekali sekarang.

Suara ditelepon itu menjawabnya takut-takut.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengambilnya lagi. Kenapa harus takut?"

"..."

"Benarkah?" ia tertegun sejenak. Merasa heran dengan aapa yang baru saja di dengarnya. Tetapi bibir itu kemudian melengkungkan senyuman geli, seolah dia diberi sebuah lelucon. "Unik. Aku tertarik untuk melihatnya sendiri."

"..."

"Secepatnya. Tentu saja." ia tersenyum sinis. Wajahnya mendongak penuh percaya diri. Tinggal selangkah lagi, pikirnya penuh kemenangan.

"..."

"Aku akan melakukan hal yang aku suka. Jangan ganggu aku." ucapnya sebagai penutup. Ia mematikan Iphonenya. Mengakhiri pembicaraan yang sedang ia lakukan.

Gadis cantik itu menyibakkan rambut panjangnya. Menatap senang ke sekelilingnya. Tangannya menenteng sebuah koper yang ukurannya cukup besar.

"Akhirnya. . . . Aku kembali." ujarnya lirih.

"Demi kau, aku kembali. Aku. . . . Hahhh neomu bogoshipeoseoyo, Oppa. . . ."

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

"Anghh, hyung ah!" Ryeowook menyentak tangan Yesung yang bertengger di dadanya. Pasalnya tangan nakal itu mulai menggerayangi area sensitifnya lagi, bisa gawat kalau ia sampai terangsang.

"Aish, Wookie," Yesung menggerutu pelan karena kesenangannya dihentikan.

"Apa?" sahut Ryeowook agak ketus. "Kalau hyung menyentuhku lagi kupastikan itu akan jadi yang terakhir kalinya untuk selamanya."

Yesung menatap namja manis itu tak percaya. Mengumpat dalam hatinya, memilih pasrah dengan ancaman sang kekasih yang ia akui sangat mengerikan itu. "Ne ne aku tidak akan main lagi, hyung janji," ucap Yesung dengan nada tidak rela.

"Memangnya semalaman ini hyung tidak puas juga?" tanya Ryeowook sarkastis.

Oh, jangan ingatkan dia dengan apa yang mereka lakukan semalam. Yesung dengan seenak hatinya terus menyetubuhi Ryeowook sampai pagi menjelang, membuat namja manis itu kini kesulitan berjalan. Bahkan duduk pun ia dipangku oleh Yesung karena menurutnya permukaan kursi meja makan menyakitkan bokongnya. Itupun Ryeowook masih saja beberapa kali meringis kesakitan.

Yesung menggeleng, tersenyum iblis. "Tidak, tubuhmu terlalu menggoda, sayang."

Mendengar gombalan Yesung wajah Ryeowook kontan saja memerah. Ia menyikut sadis perut Yesung. "Jangan coba-coba merayuku, Hyung. Aku sudah cukup kapok semalam."

"Akh! Aish, Wookie, sakit." keluh Yesung.

"Lebih sakit mana dibanding aku?" Ryeowook memutar bola matanya. Jengah dengan sikap kekasihnya itu.

Nampaknya ia harus mulai belajar sedari sekarang bagaimana cara menghadapi kekasihnya yang memiliki tingkat kemesuman akut ini. Kalau tidak bisa-bisa ia tidak akan bisa berjalan setiap harinya. Yesung selalu bernafsu setiap dekat-dekat dengannya dan itu merupakan bencana tersendiri bagi Ryeowook.

"Yang semalam terus mendesah dan tak memintaku untuk berhenti menyetubuhimu siapa, eoh?" balas Yesung, menyeringai.

"Uhukk! Uhuk huk," Ryeowook tersedak air yang sedang diminumnya. Wajahnya berubah menjadi merah padam bak kepiting rebus.

"Yah, pelan-pelan, sayang." Yesung segera menyodorkan tisu untuk mengelap air yang tersembur saat Ryeowook tersedak barusan.

Namja bertubuh mungik seperti yeoja itu menerimanya dengan diam.

"Jangan bicarakan hal itu," desis Ryeowook.

Yesung hampir saja akan tertawa terbahak-bahak karena melihat raut wajah malu-malu kekasihnya. Sangat manis menurutnya.

"Arra, arra, Wookie sayang, sekarang lebih baik kau lanjutkan makanmu. Bukannya tadi kau mengeluh karena lapar?"

Ryeowook mengangguk, melanjutkan acaranya makannya yang sempat terlupakan karena ulah Yesung. Dengan rileks ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dada bidang Yesung dan mulai memakan rotinya. Menyamankan tubuhnya yang kini didekap oleh kedua tangan Yesung.

"Hyung,"

"Hem?"

"Aku mau bertanya," ujar Ryeowook pelan.

"Tanya apa?"

"Aku ragu untuk menanyakannya," aku Ryeowook. Sedikit rasa cemas terselip di hatinya.

Yesung hanya tertawa pelan. "Tidak masalah, tanyakan saja," ia mengelus surai coklat Ryeowook penuh sayang dan mengecupnya pelan.

"Se-sejak kapan kau menyadari kalau kau menyukaiku? Eh, ma-maksudku menyukai yaah... emm-"

"Sesama namja sepertimu? Begitu yang mau kau maksudkan?" Yesung memotong ucapan Ryeowook.

Namja manis itu mengangguk kaku. Ia merasa ini tidak pantas untuk ditanyakan, tapi ia ingin tahu. Entahlah, hanya rasa ingin tahu yang mendorongnya untuk menanyakan hal ini pada Yesung saat ini.

"Hmm, aku tidak tahu secara pasti," Yesung mengakui. "Hanya saja aku sadar aku jatuh cinta padamu, sesederhana itu."

"Benarkah?" Kedua mata Ryeowook mengerjap polos. Sedikit menolehkan kepalanya pada Yesung.

"Ne," Yesung mengangguk pelan. Tersenyum pada namjachingunya yang manis itu. "Aku hanya tau kalau aku mencintaimu, karena kau selalu terlihat begitu manis untukku."

Rona kemerahan menghiasi pipi Ryeowook. Oh, rupanya kini Yesung sudah menjadi penggombal yang baik untuk Ryeowook.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan para yeoja cantik yang ada didekatmu itu, Hyung?"

Kening Yesung berkerut, ia tak mengerti. "Yeoja yang mana maksudmu, baby Wook?"

Ryeowook menrengut mengingatnya. Saat Yesung sedang bercakap-cakap atau tertawa dengan para yeoja dari kalangan selebritis itu. "Jessica ssi? Yoona ssi? Krystal ssi?"

Yesung terkikik geli dalam hati. Aigo, rupanya ada yang merasa cemburu disini.

Dengan iseng Yesung mencolek dagu kekasihnya itu. "Jadi, kau sebenarnya ingin mengatakan kalau kau cemburu dengan mereka, sayang? Begitukah?"

"Hah?" Ryeowook mendadak gugup. "A-apa maksudmu, Hyung?"

Yesung tersenyum geli melihat reaksi namja manisnya itu. "Kau cemburu dengan mereka, Ryeowookie sayang?" ulangnya.

Wajah Ryeowook merona untuk kesekian kalinya. "Ce-cemburu? Tidak, aku tidak cemburu dengan mereka." ujarnya dengan nada kesal.

Astaga, kau tidak pandai berakting rupanya Kim Ryeowook.

Yesung mendadak saja meledak tertawa. Ia mencubit pelan pipi Ryeowook.

"Kau tahu? Kau harus belajar untuk berbohong dengan lebih baik didepanku, sayang." Yesung mengedipkan matanya penuh arti.

"Y-yaah, Hyung," Ryeowook mulai merengek karena Yesung masih saja menertawakannya. Memegangi pipinya yang baru saja diberi sebuah kecupan manis oleh bibir tipis Yesung.

"Hemhh, baiklah. Dengarkan aku," Yesung mengangkat tubuh Ryeowook pelan dan membalikkannya agar namja itu berhadapan dengannya.

Ryeowook memandang mata sipit Yesung penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku mengakui bahwa Jessica atau Yoona sangat cantik," Yesung balik menatap mata caramel Ryeowook. Namja itu terlihat ber-aura suram saat Yesung mengatakan hal barusan.

Yesung menangkup kedua pipi Ryeowook dan mendekatkannya ke wajahnya. "Tapi dengar, aku lebih memilihmu sebagai namja paling manis yang sudah berhasil memikat hatiku." lanjutnya kemudian.

Blush! Pipi tirus itu kembali mendapatkan rona kemerahan berkat kata-kata Yesung. Oh, betapa manisnya namja ini, pikir Yesung.

"Mereka jelas cantik. Mereka itu yeoja, terlebih mereka itu model terkenal." Yesung tersenyum. "Tapi kau manis, sayang. Kau membuatku mencintaimu, apa itu kurang? Hemm?"

Ryeowook menggeleng pelan. Ia langsung saja memeluk tubuh Yesung dengan erat.

"A-aku tahu." lirih Ryeowook. Perasaan sungguh sedang berbunga-bunga sekarang ini.

Yesung tertawa. "Lagipula, biarkan saja mereka, aku tak peduli mereka cantik atau seksi atau apa, karena dengan semua itu mereka tetap tak bisa membuatku berpaling darimu." Ia mengelus punggung Ryeowook.

Jantung Ryeowook berdebar keras. Namjachingunya benar-benar sanggup membuatnya seakan terkena serangan jantung hanya dengan kata-kata manisnya. Betapa beruntungnya dirinya mempunyai kekasih seperti Yesung, errr walaupun tentu saja dengan segala keisengan dan kemesumannya.

"Gomawo, Hyung." ucap Ryeowook pelan. "Aku mencintaimu."

Yesung mengecup pucuk kepala kekasihnya. "Dan aku memcintaimu lebih dari yang kau tahu, sayang."

Ryeowook tersenyum senang. Tapi kemudian ia mengingat hal penting sempat terlupakan olehnya karena nyaris seharian ini ia bersama Yesung.

"Hyaaa, Hyung ah, aku lupa kalau aku ada jadwal kuliah hari ini, satu setengah jam lagi." pekik Ryeowook panik.

"Eh, kau mau berangkat kuliah?" tanya Yesung.

Ryeowook mengangguk cepat. "Antarkan aku ne? Jebal, aku masih harus mengambil buku pelajaranku di apartemenku sekarang, Hyung." pintanya.

Yesung tentu saja menuruti permintaannya. "Tak masalah, nah bersiaplah sana,"

Ryeowook baru saja mencoba bangkit dari pangkuan Yesung ketika ia merasakan perih masih menjalari tubuh bagian bawahnya. Ia menolah kembali pada Yesung dan memberikan pandangan mematikan. "Yak Hyung! Ini karena kau 'bermain' terlalu lama semalam," ujarnya dengan suara bergetar, tampaknya ia sudah ingin menangis.

"Aigoo," Yesung ikut bangun dan memeluk kekasihnya yang agak berontak saat merasakan sentuhannya. "Baiklah aku minta maaf, ne? Tak akan kuulangi lagi, aku janji,"

Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengangguk tak rela. "Tapi sakit," ia meringis.

"Kau mau membolos kuliah?" tanya Yesung.

"Tidak! Hari ini kuliahnya Song Seonsaengnim, aku takut kalau harus membolos."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana lagi? Kau harus mencoba pelan-pelan." Yesung menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"Ne," Ryeowook menarik napasnya. Ia mulai berjalan ke kamar Yesung walaupun langkahnya jelas sekali tampak aneh.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Yesung menahan agar tawanya tak pecah saat nelihat cara berjalan Ryeowook. Ia hanya diam sambil memperhatikan Ryeowook.

Agak tergesa Ryeowook mengambil jaketnya dan tas kuliahnya dari meja Yesung ketika sebuah benda, yang tampak jelas seperti liontin jatuh didekat kakinya. Ryeowook menunduk, penasaran dengan benda itu, dan memungutnya.

'J'

Ryeowook membaca inisial itu di liontin yang kini sudah berada di tangannya. Membolak-balik liontin itu. Liontin itu berbentuk tanda hati dengan permata kecil dibagian kanannya. Warnanya putih berkilap. 'Cantik' pikirnya.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Yesung yang masih berada di luar kamarnya. Ia pikir ini pasti inisial dari nama Yesung kan, jadi ia tak bertanya macam-macam.

"Hyung," panggilnya.

Yesung menghampiri Ryeowook. "Wae?"

Ryeowook memamerkan liontin itu di tangannya kepada Yesung. "Ini milikmu? Terjatuh barusan,"

Yesung menajamkan pandangannya dan agak terkesiap saat melihat benda apa yang berada di tangan kekasihnya itu. Dengan agak tergesa mengambilnya dari tangan Ryeowook.

"Ya, ini milikku," jawabnya pendek.

Ia memasukkan liontin itu kedalam saku celananya. Berusaha menunjukkan wajah biasa saja di depan Ryeowook.

"Ooh," gumam Ryeowook. "Itu cantik," komentarnya.

"Hm, aku tidak terlalu memperhatikannya," respon Yesung singkat. "Kau sudah selesai mengambil barang-barangmu?" tanyanya, mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Eh? Ya, aku sudah selesai," sahut Ryeowook. "Ayo, Hyung. Kau jadi kan' mengantarkanku?"

"Aku tak mungkin menolak permintaanmu kan, sayang?" Yesung terkekeh. "Baiklah, ayo."

Ryeowook mengangguk.

.

.

.

O.o.O

.

.

.

"Hyung bukannya mau pulang?" tanya Ryeowook ketika Yesung memarkir mobilnya.

Namja bersurai hitam itu menggeleng. "Tidak, aku mau mengobrol saja bersama Kyuhyun di kantin kampus. Lagi pula bukankah kau bilang cuma punya satu mata kuliah hari ini?"

"Ne, Hyung mau menungguku?"

"Tentu, bukannya aku harus bertanggung jawab karena membuatmu kesulitan berjalan hari ini?" goda Yesung.

Ryeowook menepuk pundak Yesung. "Jangan bicarakan hal itu disini, Hyung." ujarnya galak.

"Ne ne, sudah sana, masuk kelas," Yesung tersenyum. "Kabari Hyung kalau kuliahmu sudah selesai arra?" Setelah mengecup sekilas pipi Ryeowook ia langsung pergi meninggalkan namja itu.

.

.

.

O.o.O

.

.

.

"Akh!" seorang yeoja berambut coklat gelap terjatuh akibat tabrakan yang baru saja terjadi dengan namja bernama Kim Ryeowook barusan.

"Oh, mianhamnida," Ryeowook buru-buru membantu memunguti barang bawaan sang yeoja yang terjatuh berceceran.

Yeoja itu menyingkirkan rambut panjangnya dari wajahnya yang harus diakui -walaupun Ryeowook seorang gay dan berstatus sebagai uke dari seorang namja sempurna seperti Kim JongWoon- sangat cantik seperti seorang model. Apalagi saat yeoja itu ikut memunguti barangnya dan lekas berdiri setelah hal itu selesai. Ryeowook bisa melihat kakinya yang jenjang sempurna.

"Jeosonghamnida," Ryeowook membungkuk bersalah. Ya, salahnya yang berjalan terlalu lambat hingga akhirnya ada seseorang, dikoridor yang ramai itu, mendorongnya sadis hingga ia menabrak yeoja di depannya ini.

Yeoja itu memperhatikan wajah Ryeowook dengan seksama, kemudian bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman misterius tanpa Ryeowook sadari.

"Gwenchanayo," balas yeoja itu. Ia ikut membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

Dan demi Tuhan, Ryeowook dapat merasakan hal yang aneh saat dengan tidak sengaja, kilau dari sebuah kalung -begitu yang dipikir Ryeowook- yang berada di leher indah yeoja itu tak sengaja terlihat saat dia membungkukkan badannya barusan.

Tapi apapun itu Ryeowook terpaksa harus menepisnya jauh-jauh saat yeoja itu berdehem pelan, merasakan tatapan Ryeowook yang tidak seharusnya pada bagian dadanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga melamun tadi," yeoja itu tersenyum, mata indahnya bersinar cantik. "Gomawo," ucapnya lagi.

"Cheonmaneyo," sahut Ryeowook. Hingga akhirnya yeoja itu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Ryeowook.

"Cantik sekali," puji Ryeowook entah pada siapa seperti orang yang tidak sadar. Tapi kemudian kesadarannya kembali, ia melirik jam tangannya panik. "Omo! Aku harus segera bergegas."

Dan ia harus bersusah payah lagi menyeret langkahnya yang agak tertatih untuk menuju kelasnya sambil beberapa kali mengumpat pada namja tampan berkepala besar yang menjadi penyebab hal itu. Kkkk, bukannya semalam itu kau juga menikmatinya Kim Ryeowook?

.

.

.

O.o.O

.

.

.

"Kau hari ini berseri-seri sekali, Hyung." ujar Kyuhyun. Matanya menyipit curiga pada sosok yang lebih tua darinya itu.

Yesung menghentikan senyumannya dan berdecak sebal pada bocah yang menganggu imajinasinya tentang -uhm, sebaiknya itu tak perlu dibuka secara lebih detail- yang jelas ia sedang memikirkan kekasih imutnya yang ia yakin masih kesal padanya itu.

"Kau mengharapkanku bermuram durja seharian, evil?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Tidak juga. Tapi sikapmu yang kelewat bahagia itu membuatku agak penasaran."

Yesung meminum minuman sodanya lagi dan menatap namja bersurai coklat itu. "Apa yang membuatmu penasaran soal ini?"

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung intens, berpikir sejenak. "Kau. . . . menggunakan narkoba sehingga mengalami euforia berlebihan ya, Hyung?"

BLETAK!

"APPO!"

Dan ya, ayo ucapkan selamat kepada Cho Kyuhyun, si namja evil yang kini sedang meringis merasakan kepalanya yang berdenyut menyakitkan akibat kaleng soda yang mampir sejenak dikepalanya itu. Tebakannya tampaknya salah besar. Namja tampan yang baru saja menimpuknya itu mendengus kesal.

Keji sekali tuduhan itu. Ia baru duduk disini selama lima belas menit, membayangkan semalam ia bermimpi indah setelah kegiatan bergairahnya dengan sang kekasih, tapi dengan seenaknya Kyuhyun malah menuduhnya menggunakan obat-obatan terlarang itu. Benar-benar merusak suasana hatinya yang cerah.

"Jaga bicaramu, setan. Kau pikir aku sudi menggunakan benda itu?!" ujar Yesung sengit. Penuh emosi.

"Aku hanya menebak, Hyung!" Kyuhyun membela dirinya, masih tetap mengelus kepalanya. Sedikit berharap ukuran kepalanya tidak akan sama dengan Yesung karena ia yakin setelah ini pasti ada benjolan besar disana.

"Tapi tebakanmu itu kurang ajar sekali," ketus Yesung.

"Aish, kepalaku," Kyuhyun meringis. "Baiklah, sekarang lebih baik ceritakan saja padaku apa yang membuatmu seperti ini sehingga aku tak perlu menebak-nebak lagi,"

Oh, lihatlah, kali ini Yesung menyeringai, memperlihatkan smirknya, yang mungkin saja ia tiru dari Kyuhyun. Selanjutnya ini pasti akan segera jadi pembicaraan antara dua orang seme yang sama mesumnya.

.

.

.

O.o.O

.

.

.

Suasana kelas masih saja ramai meskipun sepuluh menit lagi Song Seonsaengnim akan masuk. Ryeowook menghela napasnya lega saat ia berhasil sampai dikelasnya, dengan beberapa kali ringisan dan umpatan kesal, tanpa terlambat sedetik pun.

Dengan sepelan mungkin ia mendudukkan tubuhnya. "Shhh," tapi tetap saja, perih masih terasa dari holenya.

"Wookie gege? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang namja manis berdarah china dan berpipi chubby.

"Gwenchana, Henry ah," Ryeowook memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Raut wajahmu terlihat seperti tidak baik-baik saja," ujar Henry polos.

Ryeowook memutar bola matanya. "Yah, Mochi, sejak kapan kau pandai membaca perasaan orang lain hanya dari raut wajah? Kau kan berkuliah di jurusan seni, bukan psikologi," cibirnya.

Henry merengut. "Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu, Gege,"

Ryeowook tersenyum simpul. "Baiklah," Ia menepuk-nepuk tangan namja yang sering dipanggil mochi itu. "Terima kasih atas perhatianmu, tapi sungguh, aku baik-baik saja," ujar Ryeowook.

Tapi mata Henry membulat seketika saat ia melihat sesuatu yang tidak biasa pada leher Ryeowook. "Ge-Gege? Kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Itu-lehermu?" Henry menunjuk perpotongan leher Ryeowook yang sedikit terbuka.

Gelagapan, Ryeowook dengan cepat mengerti maksud Henry, ia buru-buru mengancingkan kemejanya sampai kancing teratas dan melapisi lehernya dengan syal. Mengabaikan pandangan heran dari seorang Henry Lau yang melihat tingkah anehnya tersebut.

"A-aku terpeleset kemarin, dan- dan yaah, leherku tergores garpu yang sedang kupegang saat itu." Ryeowook berbohong. Sekali lagi ia merutuki kekasih tampannya yang membuat kissmark dengan letak seenaknya di lehernya, juga kebodohannya yang lupa akan hal itu dari awal. "Tak perlu khawatir."

Wajah Henry masih tetap terlihat tak yakin, tapi ia mengangguk. "Apakah Gege sudah mengobatinya?"

"Tentu, aku sudah memberi obat, sebentar lagi juga bekasnya hilang." ujar Ryeowook, berusaha meyakinkan agar namja kelewat polos didepannya ini tak lagi bertanya macam-macam.

Ia tak mungkin kan' berkata jujur pada Henry dengan mengatakan 'Oh, ini ulah kekasihku saat kami bercinta tadi malam, dan akibatnya hari ini aku juga tak bisa duduk ataupun berjalan dengan benar karena ia tak mau berhenti menggerakkan penisnya di lubangku semalaman'

Bahkan hanya dengan membayangkannya pun Ryeowook sudah bergidik ngeri. Mencoba menerka ekspresi dan reaksi Henry pada ucapan frontal semacam itu. Itu menakutkan!

Tapi bayangan Ryeowook itu tak berlangsung lama karena pada detik berikutnya Song Seonsaengnim sudah memasuki kelas dengan wajah killernya seperti biasa. Hanya saja kali ini ada seorang wanita cantik yang mengekori langkah arogan dosen galak itu.

Pacarnya kah? Ops tentu saja bukan!

"Hari ini ada seorang mahasiswi yang bergabung dengan kelas ini. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." perintah Song Seonsaengnim tanpa basa basi.

Yeoja cantik itu mengangguk dan menatap seluruh kelas dengan mata cantiknya.

Ryeowook tersentak, ia yakin yeoja itulah yang tadi bertabrakan dengannya di koridor, dan ternyata yeoja itu adalah mahasiswa baru disini. Pantas saja Ryeowook merasa belum pernah melihat wajahnya. Padahal ia yakin, dengan wajah secantik itu, yeoja ini pasti akan cepat terkenal di kalangan namja-namja di universitas elit ini.

Yeoja cantik itu tersenyum, jemari lentiknya bertaut dan membuat kesan dia adalah seorang yeoja yang amat feminin. Lihat saja dari dandanannya. Mini skirt berwarna krem dan blus coklat lengan panjang. Membuat tubuhnya yang tinggi itu tampak sempurna meskipun hanya berbalut pakaian yang terlihat biasa saja.

"Annyeonghaseyo," suara lembut itu mengalun. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Yeoja itu bisa melihat dengan jelas seorang namja mungil yang sedang memandangnya, sama seperti seluruh kelas ini sebenarnya, tapi ia tampaknya tersenyum hanya untuk namja itu.

"Choneun Jiyeon imnida, Park Jiyeon,"

Dan senyum itu berubah menjadi seringai didalam hatinya.

'Ini akan menyenangkan'

.

.

.

O.o.O

.

.

.

[ T . B . C ]

.

.

.

Y © W

.

.

.

Hai~ saya balik bawa lanjutan ff ini.

Dan saya membawa orang tak terdugaaaa! *digeplak* hayooo ada yang bisa nebak kah untuk apa yeoja itu ada di ff ini? Mari kita main tebak-tebakan sedikit readerdeul *plak*

Ah ya saya mau curhat dikit -_-v ahahaha

Entah kenapa mood saya untuk menulis akhir-akhir ini baru bisa kembali, saya juga ngga mengerti kenapa saya ini susah sekali menyeret diri saya untuk membuat lanjutan dari ff ff saya *slapslapslap* =="

Mianhae ne *bow*

Apalagi saya kemarin baru saja selesai kena masalah(?) akibat olimpiade yang tau tau dimajukan dan diumumkan dadakan. Sakit kepala saya karena hal itu huftttt...

Nah ini balasan review untuk chapter lalu ya~

Guest : tolong dicantumkan nama panggilan yaa biar aku gampang manggilnya :)) terima kasih sudah review dan untuk snowy wish sedang saya usahakan...

Hanazawa kay : kita lihat aja nanti untuk urusan orang tua mereka~ bakal direstuin ga yaaaa kkkk

Fieeloving13 : jinjja? Udah hot? Aaaaa gomawo *hug*

Ririn chubby : deg deg an kenapa? Kkkk~ yesung manfaatin wookie? Well siapa yang bisa nebak pemikirannya kan? Bisa iya bisa ngga *plak* ahahahaa~ gomawo sudah mau mereview ^^

Simbarella : gomawo eonnie ^^ wookie? Duh bisa jadi itu karena hormon atau ini memang jalannya wookie menjadi gay~ *plak* gomawo reviewnyaaaa

Yoon HyunWoon : Gomawo ^^

ViiaRyeosom : huehehe gomawo loh yaa~ ah wookie disiksa tapi juga kan menikmati pada akhirnya *eh* iyaa gomawo juga untuk pengertiannya ^^ ini udah lanjut kok

Yewook Turtle : kkk mianhae soal typo, aku ngga berani baca nc buatan sendiri *slap* jadi itu no edit waks... Gomawo neee :)

Ichigo Song : terkontaminasi?! Aigooo mianhaeeeee~~ bukan kok bukan, NC nya dijamin nyata, bukan mimpi basahnya wookie lagi *slapped* Gomawo reviewnya ^^

Park Hyesung : kamu baca pas pagi? -_- nakal sekali... Iyaa saya ga jago pake kata kata kotor walaupun itu adegan NC, tapi saya bakal berusaha lebih baik lagi kkkk... Gomawooo~

Jasmine . mvpumpkins : aduh mian chapter ini no NC dulu kkkk~

Ryeofha2125 : terima kasih mau menunggu~ ^^ ini udah lanjut yaa

Kim Sooyeon : orang ketiga? Waahh who knows? Ahahahhaa... Mwo? Langsung kawinin? Duh belum ada persiapan apa apa nih buat nikah x( nanti ya kalau yesung udah siapin lamaran kkkk

Babyryou : jiahaha, iyaa kasian wookie yang sekarang jalannya tertatih karena yesung nih xD

Angela Kim : Yesung mesum cuma kerena wookie kok xD kkkk... Ah M-Preg? Duh aku ga ada rencana buat M-Preg untuk ff ini karena memang bukan story line nya :)) mian...

Dheek enha : iyaa ini dilanjut~ itu promise to you juga udah dilanjut kok ^^ tapi untuk snowy wish harap menunggu lagi *slaps* thanks reviewnyaaa

YangirEcchi'95 : mianhae NC nya mengecewakan kkkk.. Iyaa itu no edit jadi banyak typo deh waks... :)) gomawo reviewnyaaa

RinriChoi : Ne eonnie ^^ gomawo~ aku akan coba untuk lebih rapih lagi soal typo hehee... Duh ini kilat ga sih? *innocent* *ditabok* xD mianhae lama... Gomawo reviewnya rinri eonnieeeee

YeWook : Gomawo reviewnyaaa ^^

Nah ini udah semuanya~~

Setelah membaca ayoo dibiasakan mereview ^^ agar author tau bahwa karyanya dibaca oleh kalian... Ga maksa kok, cuma berharap aja kalian mau merespon karya author di ffn ini karena saya liat dari beberapa sunbae saya banyak yang mengeluh karena di ff nya banyak sider belakangan ini :(( padahal ff mereka itu keren keren loh... Jadi jangan kecewakan mereka yang sudah membuatnya ne ^^ buat author merasa semangat karena karyanya dihargai walaupun dengan satu kata seperti 'lanjut' atau 'hwaiting' ^^

Ini bukan buat ff saya aja loh, tapi terutama untuk ff para sunbae saya disini ehehe... ^^ saya sih ga masalah dengan sider walaupun saya tahu jumlahnya banyak sekali, saya cukup menghargai orang orang yang mau membaca karya abal saya jadi saya sendiri tidak mau banyak minta :)) untuk yang mau mereview kurang atau lebihnya ff saya ya silahkan tapi untuk yang tidak juga gak masalah~~

Nah akhir kata, MIND TO REVIEW? ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**~ Love or Lost ~**

**.**

**.**

**YeWook Fanfiction © R'Rin4869**

**.**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Romance**

**Disclaimer : semua tokoh yang disini milik diri mereka sendiri, orangtua, dan para fansnya**

**Warning : YAOI, cerita GaJe, typos, alur berantakan, tidak sesuai EYD, OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**O.o.O**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ah jinjja?" tanya Jiyeon.

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Kau harus mencoba masakanku sekali-kali Jiyeon ah," ia tertawa.

Di hari pertama kuliahnya, ternyata Jiyeon mudah akrab dengan semua orang. Tempat duduknya yang berada di sebelah Ryeowook membuat keduanya lebih cepat mengenal satu sama lain.

Jiyeon gadis yang cukup menyenangkan, setidaknya begitulah yang Ryeowook lihat.

"Aku akan mencobanya nanti Ryeowook ah," Jiyeon tersenyum.

Ryeowook mengangguk senang, berpikir-pikir untuk membawa hasil masakannya besok agar yeoja itu bisa mencicipinya.

"Kau mau langsung pulang?" tanya Ryeowook.

Jam kuliah sudah selesai, kini mereka berdua sedang berjalan di koridor berdampingan.

Jiyeon melangkah dengan anggun. Membuat perhatian beberapa namja teralih padanya.

"Mollayo, aku ingin pergi sesekali," jawab Jiyeon.

"Kau mau ikut denganku?" tawar Ryeowook.

Jiyeon menolehkan kepalanya. "Eh? Kemana?"

"Hanya kebawah, aku harus menemui seseorang di kantin kampus. Kau mau ikut? Sekalian berkenalan dengan beberapa sunbae," jelas Ryeowook.

Jiyeon tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Aniyo, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang lupa untuk kukerjakan dirumah. Lain kali saja Ryeowook ah, mianhae,"

Ryeowook mengangguk paham.

Koridor di depan mereka merupakan pertigaan, Ryeowook akan mengambil jalan ke kanan jika mau ke kantin, sedangkan Jiyeon akan mengambil jalan ke kiri.

"Geurae, tak masalah. Hati-hati di jalan, Jiyeon ah," ujar Ryeowook.

"Nde, sampai ketemu besok. Gomawo karena mau menemani hari pertamaku disini, Ryeowook ah." Jiyeon sedikit membungkuk.

"Cheonmaneyo," Ryeowook melambai pada Jiyeon. Kemudian melangkah pergi, menelusuri koridor itu sendirian diantara beberapa mahasiswa lainnya.

Jiyeon menatap punggung Ryeowook hingga akhirnya tak terlihat lagi. Ia berbalik, melangkah ke arah yang berlawanan.

'Ini belum saatnya... Bukan berarti aku belum siap dengan semuanya. Karena sebenarnya, ini memang sudah dimulai.'

Senyum misterius itu kembali tercetak disana.

.

.

.

O.o.O

.

.

.

Hari ini akhir pekan, untuk kebanyakan orang, ini adalah saatnya untuk beristirahat dari kegiatan rutin yang ada. Tapi untuk sepasang kekasih ini, dibanding mereka pergi keluar untuk menikmati udara musim semi yang segar, mereka lebih memilih menghabiskannya di atas ranjang.

Tak ada masalah dengan udara kamar yang pengap dan berbau sperma. Toh mereka menikmati setiap detiknya saat tubuh keduanya bergesekan, menimbulkan getaran nikmat dan membuat mereka berdua menginginkan lebih. Lagi dan lagi.

"Emhh..."

Kedua bibir itu masih bertaut. Suara kecipak keras terdengar. Saliva berceceran di ujung bibir dan leher Ryeowook. Tubuhnya yang terhimpit tubuh Yesung yang berada di atasnya mau tak mau membuatnya menelan saliva itu, sampai beberapa kali ia nyaris tersedak.

Dengan iseng Yesung mencubit nipple Ryeowook yang sudah menegang di bawahnya. Membuat Ryeowook mengerang di dalam ciuman mereka. Tubuhnya menggelinjang tak nyaman saat tangan Yesung mengelus perut ratanya, terus begerak ke bawah dengan gerakan memutar yang erotis.

Ryeowook mendorong dada Yesung sekuat mungkin. Pasokan udara di paru-parunya sudah terkuras habis karena ciuman itu. Belum lagi jantungnya yang bekerja secara over, membuatnya makin merasa tak bisa bernapas.

"Haah...haaaahh... K-kau... seperti mau hhh membunuhku hyunghh," gerutu Ryeowook.

Berada terlalu dekat dengan Yesung memang cukup berbahaya untuknya. Selain namja tampan yang mesum itu jadi ingin memakannya terus menerus, jantungnya juga terpacu lebih cepat saat Yesung mulai melancarkan serangannya. Ah entahlah, tapi berada jauh dari Yesung pun membuatnya dadanya terasa sesak.

Yesung memang sulit sekali di deskripsikan untuknya. Pengaruhnya begitu banyak untuk Ryeowook.

Yesung mengalihkan bibir tipisnya ke leher Ryeowook. Memperbanyak tanda kemerahan yang sudah lebih dulu bertebaran akibat ulahnya disana. Dengan santainya ia menjilat leher mulus itu, kemudian menggigit pelan dan menghisapnya.

"Ahhh..."

Desahan itu lolos dari bibir Ryeowook yang terbuka. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, membuat lehernya semakin terekspos oleh tatapan nakal Yesung.

"Kau begitu menggoda sayang," bisik Yesung.

Suara bariton berat itu membuat darah Ryeowook berdesir lebih cepat. Bahkan hanya dengan suaranya, Yesung berhasil membuat Ryeowook semakin menginginkan lebih.

Dengan tiba-tiba Ryeowook membalik posisi mereka berdua. Menarik Yesung sehingga posisinya berada dibawahnya dan tersenyum innocent.

"Biar kali ini aku yang melakukannya, hyung," ujar Ryeowook. Mengelus pipi Yesung dengan gerakan pelan, berusaha menggodanya.

Yesung meneguk ludahnya. Sejak kapan kekasihnya yang polos itu jadi senakal ini?

Ryeowook menyeringai. Ow, tampaknya ia sudah banyak belajar dari apa yang biasa dilakukan oleh Yesung padanya.

Jemari lentiknya ia gunakan untuk mengelus dada Yesung. Dengan gerakan selambat mungkin, membuat birahi namja tampan itu menjadi tak tertahankan. Apalagi jika melihat ekspresi Ryeowook yang tampak sangat menikmati apa yang dilakukannya.

Tangan Ryeowook bergerak makin kebawah, mengelus abs Yesung, kemudian beralih ke selangkangannya. Membuat kedua obsidian Yesung terpejam, menahan kenikmatan yang diterimanya saat Ryeowook mengelus penisnya. Menelusuri batang penisnya yang tegang dengan jari telunjuknya, seperti anak kecil yang baru saja menemukan mainan baru.

Ryeowook meremas benda itu dengan kuat, membuat Yesung mendesis karena ulahnya. Tanpa ragu Ryeowook mulai menunduk, menggapai ujung penis Yesung dengan lidahnya. Menjilatnya pelan, merasai precum yang keluar dari lubang penis Yesung.

Mau tak mau Ryeowook harus mengakui kalau rasanya agak aneh, tapi ia tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya. Ia menjilatin penis itu, membasahinya dengan salivanya, membuat Yesung makin gelisah. Penis itu sudah sangat tegang.

Dengan berani Ryeowook memasukkan penis besar itu ke mulutnya. Mengulumnya naik turun, meskipun penis Yesung jelas tak bisa masuk sepenuhnya karena ukurannya yang tak bisa dibilang kecil.

Tangan Ryeowook meremas kedua twinsball Yesung dengan kasar, atau sesekali meremas penis itu. Lidahnya bergerak mengitari batangnya yang keras, kemudian memasukkannya lagi ke mulutnya sambil mengigiti pelan permukaannya.

"Ahh...yeah... seperti...itu sayang..."

Yesung serasa melayang karena kenikmatan yang diberikan Ryeowook pada penisnya. Merasakan penisnya makin berkedut ingin mengeluarkan hasratnya.

Tapi saat klimaks itu sudah dekat, Ryeowook malah melepas kulumannya di penis Yesung. Membuat namja tampan itu mengerang protes.

"Argh, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yesung frustasi. Klimaksnya harus tertahan karena Ryeowook yang menghentikan aksinya.

Namja manis itu hanya tersenyum polos. Tangannya masih sesekali mengelus batang penis Yesung. Ryeowook mengangkat tubuhnya, mengangkangkan kedua kakinya di atas tubuh Yesung. Ia menahan paha kirinya hingga holenya terlihat jelas.

"Ummh, sabarlah hyung..." desah Ryeowook. Ia mengarahkan penis Yesung tepat ke holenya. Menggeseknya pelan sebagai pemanasan. "Kau...mhhh... Tak ingin mengeluarkannya di dalam tubuhku saja?"

Yesung menatap pemandangan menggoda yang berada di depannya dengan seksama. Saat Ryeowook dengan kesusahan mulai memasukkan penis miliknya ke holenya yang ketat. Ia melenguh pelan.

"Arghh!" Ryeowook tersentak kaget saat Yesung juga menggerakkan pinggulnya keatas, membuat penisnya langsung masuk ke dalam holenya dalam satu hentakan.

Rasa panas yang menjalari tubuh bagian bawahnya membuat Ryeowook meringis. Tapi kemudian ia menumpukan kedua tangannya di paha Yesung, menarik tubuhnya menjauhi penis Yesung, kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya secara cepat. Membuat penis itu tepat menghantam prostatnya. Membuatnya memekik nikmat.

Ketagihan dengan sensasi yang dibuatnya sendiri, Ryeowook kembali menaik turunkan tubuhnya. Membuat kenikmatan itu berlipat ganda, apalagi saat tangan Yesung sudah kembali aktif bergerilya di tubuhnya.

"Oouuh mmh...ah...ahh.."

Desahan-desahan yang membuat lolos semakin membuat libido keduanya bertambah naik.

Yesung memaksa tubuhnya untuk bangun, memeluk pinggang ramping Ryeowook yang berada di pangkuannya. Mulutnya dengan cepat mengulum salah satu nipple Ryeowook yang menegang, membuat Ryeowook mengerang. Apalagi saat Yesung menggigiti nipplenya dan menarik-nariknya dengan giginya.

"Gerakkan tubuhmu lagi sayanghh," pinta Yesung.

Ryeowook mengangguk. Tubuhnya sudah lengket karena keringat, tapi ia tak peduli. Kenikmatan ini terlalu sayang untuk disia-siakan olehnya.

Tangannya kini bertumpu pada pundak lebar Yesung. Ryeowook kembali menaik turunkan tubuhnya, mencari letak prostatnya sendiri. Sedangkan Yesung akan menaikkan pinggulnya jika Ryeowook bergerak turun, membuat penisnya tenggelam makin dalam di hole Ryeowook.

Suara tabrakan twinsball Yesung dengan bagian luar hole Ryeowook terdengar cukup jelas selain suara desahan yang tak pernah berhenti keluar dari bibir Ryeowook. Membuat suasana di kamar itu makin terasa panas.

"Argh! Aah...ooh...h-hyunghhh mhh,"

Yesubg menjilati telinga kanan Ryeowook dengan seduktif. Kedua tangannya membantu Ryeowook untuk terus menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"H-hyunghh...ooh! Nghh ahh.. Aku...shh...lelah..." Ryeowook berucap dengan kesusahan. Napasnya memburu, kedua pipinya memerah, entah karena kelelahan atau memang efek yang selalu diberikan Yesung sehingga wajahnya selalu merah padam.

Yesung yang mengerti langsung mendorong tubuh Ryeowook hingga terbaring di bawahnya. Ia mengangkat kaki kanan Ryeowook, menekuknya hingga hole Ryeowook yang masih terisi dengan penisnya terlihat jelas.

Dengan agak kasar Yesung menggerakkan pinggulnya, membuat penisnya kembali bergerak keluar masuk dari hole sempit itu. Membuat Ryeowook yang baru saja sempat menarik napas kembali mendesah keras.

"Arghh ahh...ahhh... disana ooh,"

Yesung menyodok prostat Ryeowook dengan kuat. Membuat namja mungil menggigit bibirnya karena kenikmatan yang diterimanya. Penis Ryeowook yang sedari bergesekan dengan perut Yesung makin menegang. Otot-otot perutnya mengencang saat dirasanya orgasmenya semakin mendekat.

Yesung menggeram saat merasakan hole Ryeowook makin mengetat. Membuat penisnya makin terjepit di dalamnya. Dengan cepat diraihnya penis Ryeowook, ia tahu kekasihnya itu sudah akan klimaks, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Ia juga mempercepat genjotannya pada hole Ryeowook, berusaha membuatnya semakin cepat untuk klimaks.

"A-akuh...ooh! Ah...ngghh Aku AHHHH!"

Sperma menyembur mengotori tangan dan perut Yesung saat Ryeowook mencapai klimaksnya. Tapi namja itu tak peduli, ia menikmati saat-saat hole Ryeowook yang mengetat makin membuatnya gila, terus mengeluar masukkan penisnya dengan cepat saat ia juga merasa akan segara klimaks.

Tubuh Ryeowook yang sudah lemas hanya bisa pasrah dengan perlakuan Yesung. Ia masih mendesah pelan saat penis Yesung tepat mengenai prostatnya.

"Ahhh..." Yesung melenguh, saat akhirnya ia berhasil mengeluarkan hasratnya. Spermanya memenuhi hole Ryeowook.

"Mhhh," Ryeowook merasakan saat cairan kental itu menyembur di dalam lubangnya.

Yesung masih sibuk menetralkan deru napasnya. Seharian bermain dengan Ryeowook membuat energinya sudah habis sekarang. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sebelah Ryeowook setelah terlebih dahulu mengeluarkan penisnya.

Yesung memeluk tubuh Ryeowook, yang sama lelahnya dengan dirinya.

"Sudah ya hyung, aku capek sekali," ujar Ryeowook sebelum Yesung mengajaknya menambah ronde lagi dari kegiatan bercinta mereka.

Yesung terkekeh pelan, ia menarik selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka. Menepuk-nepuk bahu Ryeowook untuk memberinya rasa nyaman.

"Ne, kau lelah kan?" tanya Yesung, yang dijawab oleh anggukan pelan dari Ryeowook.

Namja mungil itu menguap. Rasa ngantuk mulai menjalari syarafnya saat ini. Satu hal yang diinginkannya saat ini hanya tidur. Ia membalas pelukan Yesung dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada namja itu.

"Tidurlah," Yesung mengecup pucuk kepala kekasihnya itu.

"Mhh ne,"

"Selamat tidur sayang," bisik Yesung sebelum akhirnya ia juga ikut memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

O.o.O

.

.

.

Seorang gadis cantik terduduk di ruang makan yang sepi itu. Kepalanya bertumpu pada meja makan. Di tangannya, ia memegang sebuah liontin cantik yang biasanya berada di lehernya. Membolak-balik liontin itu.

Gadia itu menghela napasnya. Tatapannya berubah sendu.

"Aku menantikan saat-saat ini," bisiknya pelan.

"Saat aku bisa melihatmu lagi, dengan mataku sendiri,"

Jemarinya bermain di atas meja, menelusuri garis-garis pola yang berada disana.

"Tapi bukan begini, bukan ini yang ingin kulihat!" suaranya berubah melengking. Kemarahan mulai dirasakannya saat sekelebat ingatan muncul di benaknya.

.

.

.

_- Flashback -_

.

.

.

"Jangan pernah mencontek lagi, Jiyeon ah," seorang namja tampan berkepala besar dengan sadisnya menjitak kepala seorang yeoja yang sedang asik mendengarkan musik dari headsetnya.

Gadis yang disebut bernama Jiyeon itu meringis.

"Darimana oppa tahu?" sungutnya tak terima. Ia melepas satu headsetnya.

Namja itu mengangkat bahunya. "Aku bisa tahu darimana saja." ucapnya santai.

Jiyeon merengut. "Memangnya oppa tak pernah mencontek?" ia bertanya balik.

"Tidak seingatku."

Jiyeon makin cemberut mendengarnya. "Kalau begitu ajari aku! Biar aku tak mencontek lagi untuk ujian selanjutnya."

"Oppa tak mau," tolak namja itu.

Dengan kesal Jiyeon menghentakkan kakinya. Namja di depannya itu benar-benar membuat kesabarannya harus diuji. Ia bermaksud pergi sebelum tangan namja itu menahan langkahnya. Ia menoleh sebal.

"Apalagi?"

"Oppa mau mengajarimu, dengan satu syarat!"

Jiyeon mengerutkan keningnya saat ia mendengarnya. Syarat? Apa itu?

"Jadilah yeojachingu oppa," ujar Yesung, namja itu, dengan tegas. Membuat mata Jiyeon melebar seketika.

"Mwoya?"

.

.

.

O.o.O

.

.

.

Jeon Jiyeon, seorang gadis tomboy yang periang. Sifatnya yang apa adanya membuatnya lebih banyak bergaul dengan namja dibanding yeoja seumurannya.

Dia saat teman-teman SMA nya membicarakan make up atau mode, ia lebih suka membicarakan game atau pertandingan sepak bola. Aneh memang.

Tapi ada alasannya mengapa ia jauh lebih suka seperti anak laki-laki dibanding anak perempuan pada umumnya.

Saat dia harus melihat eommanya disiksa oleh appanya, ia belajar, betapa lemahnya sesuatu yang disebut dengan kata perempuan. Dan ia benci jika ia harus menjadi selemah itu.

Tidak! Ia harus lebih kuat. Ia tak mau terjebak seperti apa yang dialami oleh eommanya hingga akhir hayatnya. Anggapnya jiwa yeojanya sudah lenyap seiring dengan kepergian dari sang eomma.

Jiyeon selalu bersikap masa bodoh dengan urusan di rumahnya. Kebiasaan appanya yang selalu membawa yeoja-yeoja murahan kerumah mereka setelah kematian sang eomma membuatnya makin benci untuk bersikap seperti yeoja.

Tapi dulu, hanya ada satu namja yang mampu membuatnya mendapatkan kembali perasaanya sebagai yeoja. Seorang sunbae di sekolahnya yang selalu bersikap galak padanya.

Kim Jongwoon, namja itu membawa banyak perubahan untuk diri Jiyeon.

Awalnya mereka tak pernah bisa akur. Sikap keras kepala Jiyeon dan sinisnya mulut Jongwoon membuat keduanya seringkali bertengkar dimanapun mereka berada. Hingga orang-orang disekitar mereka seringkali uring-uringan dengan pertengkaran keduanya yang dinilai sangat kekanakan.

Tapi semakin lama mereka dekat, semakin berubah juga sikap keduanya. Hingga akhirnya mereka resmi berpacaran.

Cinta remaja yang begitu indah.

Jongwoon dengan setia mulai mendengar keluh kesah Jiyeon tentang masalah keluarganya. Ia selalu ada disana. Disamping gadis itu saat Jiyeon membutuhkannya.

Tapi suatu saat Jongwoon harus pergi. Ia menerima tawaran pertukaran pelajar yang diberikan padanya selama satu semester ke Australia.

Itu bukan hal yang buruk. Jiyeon sudah berjanji akan menunggunya. Hanya selama 6 bulan, dan Jongwoon akan kembali. Bukan masalah besar kan?

Andai saja tragedi itu tak terjadi, mungkin hal ini memang tak akan menjadi suatu hal yang buruk.

Kebakaran itu...

Jongwoon harus menerima kenyataan itu sekembalinya ia dari Australia. Sebuah kebakaran besar terjadi di rumah Jiyeon, dan tak satupun penghuninya bisa diketahui jejaknya. Entah apakah Jiyeon sudah meninggal atau belum, informasi yang diterimanya terlalu simpang siur. Kebakaran itu terjadi empat bulan sebelum ia kembali ke Korea, membuat sebagian orang sudah lupa dengan kejadian itu.

Jongwoon kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri. Saat ia harusnya ada disamping gadis itu, melindunginya, ia malah pergi.

Ia hancur saat itu.

Orangtua Jongwoon memutuskan untuk memindahkan rumah mereka di Busan ke ibukota Seoul. Berharap Jongwoon dapat melupakan semua yang dialaminya di lingkungan mereka yang baru.

Tapi Jongwoon tak mengira sama sekali jika Jiyeon sebenarnya selamat.

Jiyeon berhasil keluar dari kebakaran itu dengan luka bakar parah di wajah dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Ia dirawat disebuah rumah sakit selama lima bulan hingga akhirnya benar-benar pulih. Ia harus menjalani beberapa operasi plastik untuk mengembalikan struktur wajahnya yang hancur akibat kebakaran itu.

Sebuah keluarga kaya raya mengadopsinya sepulangnya ia dari rumah sakit.

Kondisi tubuhnya mungkin membaik, tapi tidak dengan mentalitasnya. Ia jadi jauh lebih pendiam. Tidak lagi seceria dulu. Dan karena keluarga barunya, mau tak mau Jiyeon harus benar-benar bersikap sebagai yeoja, tidak lagi tomboy seperti dahulu.

Jiyeon seakan kehilangan dirinya yang dahulu. Tidak ada lagi seorang Jeon Jiyeon. Sekarang ini yang bisa dilihatnya adalah seorang Park Jiyeon, seorang gadis feminin dari sebuah keluarga terhormat yang selalu menutup dirinya.

Setelah dirinya, ia juga harus menyadari jika ia kehilangan Jongwoon.

Luka di batinnya semakin bertambah karena hal itu.

Entahlah siapa yang harus disalahkan. Apakah takdir? Atau Tuhan yang tak pernah dipercayai keberadaannya oleh gadis itu.

Ia terlalu lelah untuk menanggung semuanya sendirian. Ia rapuh dan lemah. Dirinya membutuhkan seseorang untuk berada disampingnya. Dan itulah yang terus dilakukannya selama ini.

Ia mencari keberadaan Jongwoon...

.

.

.

_- End Flashback -_

.

.

.

O.o.O

.

.

.

Suara piano mulai mengalun di ruangan itu. Dentingan melodi halus yang terasa penuh perasaan terdengar ke seluruh aula yang gelap. Penerangan sengaja dimatikan untuk pengawalan dari penampilan ini. Hanya seorang namja mungil yang disorot dengan cahaya redup sedang duduk dibalik pianonya. Dia, yang memainkan harmoni ini.

_[ Gwireul maggo geudaereul deureobonda_

_Du nuneul gamgo geudaereul geryeobonda ]_

_Covering my ears to listen to you_

_Shutting my eyes to imagine you_

Suara tenor itu mulai terdengar. Mengawali lagu dengan sangat baik.

_[ Geudaen heulleogattneunde geudaen jinagattneunde_

_Imi jabhil su jochado eomneun gieog sogeseo ]_

_You have slowly become blurred, you have slowly left me_

_In the unstoppable memories_

Kali ini suara bariton yang terdengar begitu halus. Membuat siapapun terhanyut karena suara indahnya. Penerangan mulai menyorot sebuah sosok tegap yang begitu tampan dengan jas hitamnya di ujung lain dari panggung, membuat beberapa yeoja menjerit karena kemunculannya.

_[ Nan meomunda (Meomunda) Nan meomunda (Meomunda) ]_

_I stop (stop) I stop (stop)_

Nada itu terasa menyayat hati. Apalagi untuk seorang yeoja yang duduk di barisan kedua dari depan itu. Lagu ini... seakan menggambarkan perasaannya.

Permainan piano itu masih terus berlanjut, jemari Ryeowook menekan tuts tuts piano dengan urutan nada yang sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala. Namja yang beraparas manis itu terlihat sangat berkonsentrasi dengan permainan pianonya.

_[ Saranghaettdeon gieogdeuri nareul gajigo nonda ]_

_The memories of having once loved, control me so easily_

Ia merindukan sosok itu. Ia merindukan suara menenangkan yang kini terdengar lagi di telinganya. Tangannya menekan dadanya yang kini terasa sesak. Kenapa harus? Kenapa harus ia melihat orang yang dicintainya itu... saat kini sudah bersama orang lain?

_[ Dasi han beon one more time... Ireohge ggeutnandani mideul suga eomneun galyo... Gojag ijeongdoro (geu su manhattdeon yagsogdeureun)... Eoddeohge... Eoddeohge... ]_

_Once again, One more time_

_How can it end like this, I cannot believe_

_Those countless promises, what to do, what to do_

Suara tenor dan bariton itu berpadu. Terasa sangat harmonis terdengar. Yesung mulai melangkah mendekati Ryeowook yang masih memainkan pianonya. Lampu sorot mengikuti langkahnya yang pelan.

Sementara seorang gadis menggumam pahit dalam hati. 'I can't believe it too...'

_[ Sumeul chamgo geudaereul deurikinda_

_Jumeogeul jwigo geudael sseudadeumneunda_

_Geudaen heulleogattneunde geudaen jinagattneunde_

_Ijen gajil su jochado eomneun chueok sogeseo ]_

_Not breathing to feel you_

_Clutching both fists together to touch you_

_You have slowly become blurred, you have slowly left me_

_In the unstoppable memories_

_[ Nan meomunda (Meomunda) Nan meomunda (Meomunda) ]_

_I stop (stop) I stop (stop)_

Sudah cukup! Gadis itu tak lagi bisa menahan emosinya yang kini sudah meluap saat setitik airmata mulai membasahi wajah cantiknya. Dengan cepat ia melangkah pergi, tak mengindahkan tatapan heran dari semua orang yang ada disana. Tak lagi peduli dengan pertunjukan yang masih berlangsung di panggung.

Ia terlalu sakit untuk menahannya.

_[ Saranghaettdeon gieogdeuri nareul gajigo nonda ]_

_The memories of having once loved, control me so easily_

_[ Dasi han beon one more time... Ireohge ggeutnandani mideul suga eomneun galyo... Gojag ijeongdoro (geu su manhattdeon yagsogdeureun)... Eoddeohge... Eoddeohge... ]_

_Once again, One more time_

_How can it end like this, I cannot believe_

_Those countless promises, what to do, what to do_

_(Super Junior - Daydream)_

.

.

.

O.o.O

.

.

.

"Chukkae, penampilan kalian bagus sekali," Minho menepuk nepuk pundak Ryeowook dengan bersemangat. Membuat namja itu meringis kesakitan akibat ulahnya.

Sementara beberapa orang mengatakan hal serupa untuk Yesung maupun Ryeowook, tak ada yang menyadari jika yeoja itu sudah berada disana. Memperhatikan keduanya sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghampiri mereka.

"Chukkae, aku terpana dengan penampilanmu, Ryeowook ah," ujar si yeoja cantik.

Ryeowook agak terkejut saat ia melihat yeoja itu berada di dekatnya. "Jiyeon ah, kau tidak di bangku penonton?"

Jiyeon menggeleng pelan. "Ahni, aku tadi ke toilet, karena tidak tahu pintu yang tepat aku malah masuk ke sini, apa tak boleh?" tanyanya.

Ini memang ruangan bagi para pengisi acara pentas seni, bukan ruangan yang bebas dimasukin banyak orang. Tapi meskipun begitu, tampaknya tak akan ada yang mau mengusir Jiyeon untuk keluar dari sini. Bahkan Ryeowook bisa merasakan jika beberapa namja disana mulai melirik kearah gadis itu dengan pandangan tertarik.

"Tentu saja tak apa-apa," ujar Ryeowook. Ia tersejyum pada yeoja itu.

"Dia temanmu?" tanya Yesung dengan heran. Seingatnya ia tak pernah melihat yeoja ini berada di dekat kekasihnya selama ini.

Ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya pada Yesung yang kini sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Ne hyung, dia mahasiswa pindahan. Baru seminggu yang lalu." jawab Ryeowook.

Jiyeon memgulurkan tangannya, akan lebih sopan jika ia yang lebih dulu memperkenalkan diri. Bukankah Ryeowook jelas-jelas memanggil namja tampan disebelahnya itu dengan panggilan 'hyung'? Itu berarti namja itu salah seorang sunbae nya kan di kampus ini.

"Ah, annyeonghaseyo sunbae," sapa Jiyeon.

Yesung menyambut uluran tangan itu. "Annyeong, siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

Entah kenapa, Yesung merasa ada yang aneh saat ini. Ia merasa pernah mendengar suara gadis itu. Suara itu bahkan terdengar sangat akrab dengannya.

"Choneun Jiyeon imnida," ujar Jiyeon, ia tersenyum ramah.

"Ji-yeon?" ulang Yesung kaku. Ia mendadak mendapatkan kembali sebuah bayangan dari seorang gadis yang selama ini selalu terpendam di hatinya.

"Ne, Park Jiyeon imnida," Jiyeon memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama lengkapnya.

Seketika Yesung menyadari sesuatu. Ini... berbeda dari apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya. Cepat-cepat ia mulai bersikap sewajarnya, menepis segala hal yang mengusik pikirannya.

"Kim Jongwoon imnida," ia balik memperkenalkan diri pada gadis di depannya.

'Bogoshipeoyo... Jongwoon oppa'

Jiyeon tersenyum dan mengangguk, menahan sesuatu yang kini... mulai lagi menyesakkan dadanya.

.

.

.

O.o.O

.

.

.

**[ T . B . C ]**

.

.

.

Annyeong semuanyaaa~

Berhubung Rin lagi ga ada waktu buat balas review satu-satu, Rin cuma mau bahas beberapa hal yang penting aja ya :))

Wah pada nyangka cewek itu anggota SNSD ya? Kalau yang baca sambil memperhatikan dari awal pasti tahu kalau hampir semua nama eonniedeul udah Rin bawa ke ff ini, kecuali Sunny dan Hyoyeon eonnie... Dan Rin rasa keduanya ga cocok untuk cast yang Rin mau kkkk~

Kenapa Jiyeon, karena feelnya dapet dan castnya cukup cocok untuk imajinasi Rin, udah itu aja~~ gaya Jiyeon eonnie disini itu mirip kayak jaman Roly Poly ya, untuk model rambut :) kalau style silahkan reader imajinasikan sendiri.

Jiyeon dan Ryeowook seumuran ya disini, kan Jiyeon satu kelas sama Ryeowook di kampus :))

Untuk orang ketiga dan segala macam permasalahannya masih Rin rahasiakan *slap* tapi reader kan pinter jadi pasti udah banyak yang bisa nebak kan kkkk~

Oh iya mau bilang juga NC disini buat yang minta rated M yah, Rin ga pinter bikin NC jadi mohon maaf kalau ga memuaskan atau abal banget gini *bow*

Kalau ada pertanyaan lagi tolong ditaruh di review ne? Dan untuk yang mau minta lanjut atau nyemangatin Rin buat ngetik lanjutannya ^^

**Thanks to: Lee HyoJoon | gueswho yws | Chikakyumin | Kim Rae Sun | ShiningClouds | EternalClouds2421 | Ikke R. wook | Yulia CloudSomnia | Yewook unieq | ChieKyu-Yewook | Kim Jongmi | meidi96 | FHYYELF062 | fieeloving13 | meong | guest | Yewook Turtle | Kim Sooyeon | Ilan-chan | guest |MenungguYeSung | pinkyuwook | lailatul . magfiroh . 16 | babs kyu | RinriChoi |**

Yang udah review di ff oneshoot Rin '**About Us?**' ^^

Dan juga maaf ini telat pake banget buat yang review di fanfic '**Cloud, always in the Sky**' *bow*

**BIG THANKS TO : paprikapumpkin | Kim Sooyeon | Cloud Prince | ichigo song | kirara amakusa | KJR3497 | Kim Jongmi | ririn chubby | cloudlovekyusung | yuzuki chaeri | littleyewook | fieeloving13 | jongwookie | Devi AF | niisaa9 | EternalClouds2421 | RinriChoi |**

Yang belom baca jangan lupa baca ya dua ff Rin itu *slap* *sempet promosi* XD

Nah akhir kata **MIND TO GIMME A REVIEW? ^^**

See you~~


	8. Chapter 8

_"Ji-yeon?" ulang Yesung kaku. Ia mendadak mendapatkan kembali sebuah bayangan dari seorang gadis yang selama ini selalu terpendam di hatinya._

_"Ne, Park Jiyeon imnida," Jiyeon memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama lengkapnya._

_Seketika Yesung menyadari sesuatu. Ini... berbeda dari apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya. Cepat-cepat ia mulai bersikap sewajarnya, menepis segala hal yang mengusik pikirannya._

_"Kim Jongwoon imnida," ia balik memperkenalkan diri pada gadis di depannya._

_'Bogoshipeoyo... Jongwoon oppa'_

_._

_._

_._

**~ Love or Lost ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YeWook Fanfiction © R'Rin4869**

**.**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Romance**

**Disclaimer : semua tokoh yang disini milik diri mereka sendiri, orangtua, dan para fansnya**

**Warning : YAOI, cerita GaJe, typos, alur berantakan, tidak sesuai EYD, OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**O.o.O**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aussie?" mata sipit namja itu melirik gadis di depannya.

Jiyeon mengangguk kalem. "Ya, aku cukup bosan disana. Jadi kuputuskan untuk kembali ke Korea dan meneruskan kuliahku disini."

"Jadi kau sendirian disini?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Yah begitulah." ujar gadis cantik itu sambil tersenyum kecil.

Yesung menggangguk.

Setelah pentas seni berakhir, mereka memutuskan untuk makan siang bersama di sebuah kafe. Hitung-hitung sebagai perkenalan mereka sambil mengobrol santai.

"Kau lahir disana Jiyeon-ah?" tanya Yesung, setelah menyeruput habis cappuccino di gelasnya.

Jiyeon menggeleng. "Tidak, oppa. Aku lahir di Korea. Hanya saja pekerjaan orangtuaku yang mengharuskan kami pindah kesana. Aku tidak terlalu nyaman di sana."

"Kadang aku berpikir betapa enaknya jika aku memiliki saudara atau teman dekat." ungkapnya.

"Eh?" Ryeowook mengerjap polos. "Memangnya kau tidak punya?"

"Aku anak tunggal dan disana aku tidak terbiasa, jadi membuatku terlihat seperti anti sosial." keluh Jiyeon. "Kau bagaimana?"

"Aku punya satu hyung, tapi sangat menyebalkan!" ujar Ryeowook dengan ekspresi dilebih-lebihkan.

Yesung tertawa kecil. "Aku anak tunggal juga."

'Aku tahu itu'

Jiyeon mengangguk-angguk, jemari lentiknya mengaduk lemon tea yang dipesannya barusan.

"Lebih betah disini kan?" Ryeowook tersenyum.

"Tentu saja!" wajah Jiyeon terlihat senang. "Aku bersyukur orang tuaku mengizinkanku untuk kembali ke Korea lagi walaupun harus hidup sendirian disini."

"Mungkin disini kau akan punya banyak teman." ujar Yesung menenangkan.

"Benar!"

Jiyeon tertawa pelan karena sepasang kekasih itu.

"Tentu, aku akan mendapatkannya."

'Bahkan aku akan mendapatkan lebih dari itu.'

.

.

.

O.o.O

.

.

.

Cuaca hari ini cukup cerah. Walaupun tidak bisa dibilang benar-benar cerah karena suhu udara yang terus menurun setiap harinya karena musim gugur yang semakin dekat.

Desau angin terdengar di jendela. Pohon-pohon nyaris sudah mulai menggugurkan daunnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, perubahan itu ada, walaupun tak setiap orang bisa melihatnya.

Ryeowook berguling kesana kemari di tempat tidurnya dengan wajah yang ditekuk, ia benar-benar bosan hari ini. Padahal sekarang adalah jadwalnya untuk libur kuliah, tapi Yesung tak bisa menemaninya sama sekali karena kesibukannya sebagai ketua klub vocal di kampusnya.

Ia pun akhirnya menghubungi Sungmin, yang dengan malas akhirnya mau mengikuti kemauannya untuk datang, tapi lihat apa yang dilakukan namja kelinci itu sekarang...

"Min..."

"Sstt Wookie, ini sudah level terakhir. Jangan ganggu aku dulu."

Ryeowook makin merengut mendengarnya.

Sungmin, yang diharapkannya bisa mengusir rasa bosannya malah berbalik membuatnya jengkel sekarang. Setelah datang ke apartemen Ryeowook, yang dilakukan namja itu hanyalah bermain game di komputer Ryeowook. Seperti sesuatu yang biasa dilakukan oleh pacar evilnya, Kyuhyun. Tampaknya Sungmin sedikit banyak sudah mulai tertular.

"HUAA AKU BOSAN!" jerit Ryeowook frustasi.

'GAME OVER! YOU LOSE! YOU LOSE!'

"Yakkk! Yah ini level terakhir aigoo," Sungmin menatap layar komputer dengan pandangan kecewa.

"Rasakan! Kau kan kupanggil kesini untuk menemaniku, bukan untuk main game." Ryeowook tersenyum menang. Membuat Sungmin ingin melempar namja mungil itu keluar lewar jendela di dekatnya.

Cklek!

"Teriakanmu itu berisik Kim Ryeowook!" hardik seorang namja berwajah cantik yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar Ryeowook.

"Aku bosan Heechul hyung!" rengek Ryeowook seperti anak kecil. Seakan umurnya masih mengizinkannya untuk berpose seperti itu.

Lihat saja, wajahnya yang memelas dan bibirnya yang di poutkan. Membuat siapapun akan menganggapnya berusia belasan tahun.

"Bagaimana tidak bosan jika kerjamu hanya berguling kesana kemari di tempat tidur hah?! Babbo!" Heechul menjitak kepala Ryeowook cukup keras, membuat Ryeowook mengaduh.

"Sakit!"

"Rasakan saja, pergilah keluar jika kau tak ingin mati bosan disini."

"Aku tidak tahu harus kemana," keluh Ryeowook, wajahnya tampak muram.

"Ah, Wookie, aku mau pergi ne?" pamit Sungmin tiba-tiba. Ia membereskan semua peralatan game nya dengan terburu-buru.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau mau bertemu Kyuhyun?" selidik Ryeowook.

Sungmin nyengir. "Kau mau ikut?"

"Shireo," Ryeowook menggeleng. "Kau mau menjadikanku pengangguran melihat kemesraan kalian hah?"

"Tentu tidak!" tukas Sungmin.

"Ya sudahlah kau pergi saja Sungmin ah, tinggalkan dongsaeng manjaku yang satu ini," ujar Heechul.

Namja cantik itu melipat tangannya di depan dada. Membuat Ryeowook kesal karena tingkahnya.

"Kau jahat sekali hyung!"

"Kau baru tahu? Kemana saja selama ini?" sahut Heechul tanpa dosa.

Andai saja tak mengingat galaknya hyungnya satu ini, ingin rasanya Ryeowook melemparkan sesuatu ke wajah cantiknya.

"Nah aku pergi ne Wookie? Kyu menungguku, pai!" Sungmin sudah melesat pergi sebelum Ryeowook membalas kata-katanya.

"Aish namja itu!" Ryeowook bersungut sebal.

"Jadi? Kau mau tetap kebosanan disini?" tanya Heechul, menatap Ryeowook.

"Hyung tak mau menemaniku?"

"Aku punya pekerjaan lain." Heechul mengangkat bahu.

Bibir Ryeowook mengerucut. "Aku bingung harus pergi kemana." Ia menghela napas.

Heechul berdecak. "Terserah kau." Kemudian ia melangkah keluar dari kamar Ryeowook.

"Kau sama sekali tidak membantu hyung!" teriak Ryeowook dongkol.

Dengan iseng ia mengutak-atik handphonenya. Melihat beberapa nama yang mungkin bisa ia hubungi untuk mengusir kebosanannya.

"Ah! Aku tahu harus kemana!"

Ryeowook menjentikkan jarinya begitu mengingat satu nama yang mungkin saja mau menemaninya.

.

.

.

O.o.O

.

.

.

_Rasa sakit itu relatif, jika kau membiarkan rasa itu berada di hatimu, maka kau akan tersiksa karena perasaan menyesakkan itu._

_Berhentilah untuk menyiksa hatimu._

_Ingatkan pada dirimu sendiri, jika kau juga membutuhkan apa yang disebut semua orang dengan kebahagiaan._

.

.

.

O.o.O

.

.

.

"Adikku malah mengikuti jejakku, Hannie," Heechul menghela napasnya sambil menyandarkan kepala di lengan kekasihnya tersebut.

Tan Hankyung, namja keturunan cina yang menjadi kekasih dari sang cinderella hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Seperti kita maksudmu?"

Heechul mengangguk pelan. Mungkin Ryeowook memang tak pernah menceritakan hal itu padanya, tapi ia cukup pandai untuk mengetahui sendiri apa yang dilakukan Ryeowook selama ini.

'Bagaimana tidak ketahuan jika mereka berpacaran seterang-terangan itu,' cibir Heechul.

"Kenapa? Bukannya itu tak masalah?"

"Aku sih tidak masalah. Hanya saja, aku penasaran dengan namjanya. Anak manja itu belum mengenalkanku pada kekasihnya. Dia pikir aku tidak tahu apa?" Heechul bersungut.

Hankyung tertawa, mengelus surai lembut Heechul penuh kasih sayang.

"Akan ada waktunya,"

"Aku malas menunggu!"

"Bukankah kau sudah mengetahuinya?" kening Hankyung berkerut. "Untuk apa meminta Ryeowook menjelaskan lagi?"

"Karena aku ingin tahu langsung dari anak itu." jawab Heechul enteng.

"Kalau begitu kau perlu bersabar," nasihat Hankyung. Ia memang satu-satunya orang yang bisa tahan dengan kepribadian Heechul.

Heechul memutar bola matanya, bosan dengan kata-kata semacam itu.

"Aku paling tidak suka bersabar. Kau kan tahu itu." kilahnya.

Hankyung terkekeh. "Ryeowookie butuh waktu untuk menjelaskannya."

"Hahhh, arasseo!" Heechul mengalah, malas untuk menampik lagi ucapan Hankyung.

"Jangan cemberut begitu," dengan iseng Hankyung mencuri ciuman dari bibir merah Heechul. "Nanti cantiknya hilang."

Heechul melotot. "Yak! Aku akan selalu cantik!"

.

.

.

O.o.O

.

.

.

'tut tut tut tut...'

Yesung mendesah kesal.

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya dia mencoba menghubungi nomor kekasihnya, tapi selalu tak mendapatkan jawaban. Hal yang jarang sekali ia dapati.

Tugasnya di kampus sudah selesai hari ini dan dia ingin sekali mendengar suara tenor Ryeowook yang ia rindukan seharian ini, sudah agak malam untuk menemui namja itu, jadi Yesung memutuskan untuk meneleponnya saja.

Ia menatap layar ponselnya dengan pandangan bingung.

'Dimana Ryeowookie?' innernya.

Mungkin saja Ryeowook tidur sehingga tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Yesung mencoba berpikir dengan positif. Tidak mungkin kekasihnya yang manis mengacuhkannya. Mereka tidak pernah memiliki masalah apapun selama ini.

"Mungkin aku harus ke apartemennya," gumam Yesung. Perasaannya agak tidak tenang. Dengan segera Yesung memyambar jaket dan kunci mobilnya yang baru saja diletakkannya di meja.

.

.

.

O.o.O

.

.

.

Heechul membuka pintu dengan kasar saat bel berbunyi untuk ke empat kalinya. Sedari tadi bel terus berbunyi sehingga ia terbangun dari tidurnya, dan itu membuatnya benar-benar kesal. Padahal ia harus menjaga kesehatan kulitnya dengan tidur yang cukup.

Okay mari lupakan masalah si cinderella satu ini.

Yesung tersentak saat pintu di depannya sudah terbuka. Menatap orang yang muncul di balik pintu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Apa keperluanmu?!" tanya Heechul tanpa basa basi. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan posisi menghalangi pintu.

Yesung mengelus dadanya dengan sabar. Orang yang berada di depannya rupanya harus dihadapi dengan sabar dan errr bukan contoh tuan rumah yang baik sepertinya. Bayangkan saja, bahkan Yesung tidak dipersilakan masuk sama sekali.

"Aku mau bertemu Ryeowook." Yesung menjawab dengan tenang.

Sedikit berpikir-pikir betapa jauhnya sifat namja cantik di depannya dengan kekasihnya yang selalu lemah lembut itu selain memang keduanya memiliki kesamaan pada wajah mereka. Yang sama-sama tidak cocok terlahir menjadi namja karena berparas begitu cantik. Selain itu, semuanya tampak begitu berbeda antara Ryeowook dan Heechul.

"Ryeowook?" mata Heechul memicing. "Ah bukankah kau kekasihnya?"

"Eh?"

"Benar kan?"

Yesung menggaruk rambutnya, salah tingkah. "Ya,"

Bahkan dia belum sempat memperkenalkan dirinya pada calon kakak iparnya itu, tapi kenapa dia sudah tahu? Batin Yesung dengan percaya diri.

"Ryeowook tidak bersamamu ya?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Yesung menarik napasnya. Bukankah jelas-jelas ia datang sendirian tanpa Ryeowook?

"Ryeowook belum pulang sedari sore," jelas Heechul. "Dia juga tidak bilang padaku mau kemana." ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding di sebelahnya dengan cuek.

Mata Yesung membulat. "Sampai semalam ini?" ia menengok jam tangannya, pukul sebelas malam. Pandangannya berubah menjadi sebersit rasa kekhawatiran.

Heechul hanya mengangguk sambil menguap. "Tenanglah, mungkin ia hanya menginap dirumah temannya."

Yesung mengangguk, membenarkan kata-kata Heechul. Mungkin saja Ryeowook menginap dirumah Sungmin atau temannya yang lain. Walaupun kecewa, Yesung tetap tak bisa melakukan apapun saat ini. Tak mungkin ia menghubungi satu persatu teman dekat Ryeowook hanya untuk mendengarkan suara kekasihnya itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang saja." Yesung sudah akan beranjak sesaat sebelum Heechul menahan tangannya.

"Kurang ajar sekali kau pulang tanpa memperkenalkan dirimu," Heechul mendelik menatap Yesung. "Siapa namamu?"

"Kim Jongwoon," jawab Yesung, cukup bingung dengan tingkah Heechul yang serba tak terduga.

"Baiklah Jongwoon ah, setelah Ryeowook pulang, katakan padanya kalau dia harus membawamu ke hadapanku untuk berkenalan dengan resmi, kalau tidak kalian tidak akan kurestui selamanya!"

"Mwoya?!" Yesung terbelalak.

"Nah selamat malam."

Brak!

Suara pintu ditutup dan desauan anginnya masih bisa terasa di wajah Yesung saat Heechul membanting pintu tepat di depan wajahnya. Namja tampan itu merapikan rambutnya dan mengumpat panjang pendek.

.

.

.

O.o.O

.

.

.

_"Setelahnya kau harus mengaduknya seperti ini agar semua bumbunya tercampur dan meresap dengan baik." Ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya sedikit. "Kau mengerti kan?"_

_"Ne!" yeoja cantik itu menjawab penuh semangat._

_"Ah baiklah ini tampaknya sudah matang, bisa ambilkan piring yang kusiapkan disana itu?" Ryeowook menunjuk satu piring yang ia maksudkan. "Oh ne gomawo,"_

_Yeoja itu masih menatap apapun yang dilakukan Ryeowook dengan penuh perhatian._

_"Sejujurnya ini masakan kesukaan Yesung hyung," Ryeowook tertawa kecil dengan rona merah di pipinya._

_"Oh, jinjja? Ah aku juga mau minta tolong untuk dicatatkan resepnya, bisakah?"_

_Ryeowook mengangguk, tangannya masih tetap menuangkan masakan yang baru saja ia selesaikan._

_"Tentu, ini sangat mudah untuk dicoba."_

_Senyum simpul itu tercipta. "Aku memang mau mencobanya, sesegera mungkin."_

_Ryeowook tertawa. "Semangat yang bagus untuk memulai!"_

_"Ryeowook ah, apa kau lelah? Mau kuambilkan minuman?"_

_Ryeowook mendudukkan dirinya di kursi meja makan._

_"Boleh saja, aku mau yang manis ne?"_

_Yeoja itu terkekeh. "Baiklah, sebentar," ia mulai mencari sesuatu di kulkas._

_"Maaf merepotkan." Ryeowook meringis._

_"Mwo? Ahniyo, sama sekali tidak." tukas yeoja itu._

_"Ini," yeoja itu menaruh segelas jus di hadapan Ryeowook._

_Dengan cepat Ryeowook mengambilnya, ia sangat haus saat ini. "Gomawo."_

_"Hmm, cheonmaneyo,"_

_Ryeowook menaruh kembali gelas itu setelah meneguk habis isinya. Menatap yeoja itu dengan pandangan semangat. "Kau mau mencoba mencicipi ma...sa...kan...nghh ku?"_

_Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali saat rasa pusing yang luar biasa tiba-tiba datang dan menyerangnya. Pandangannya terasa berputar dan mulai terasa samar saat tubuhnya ikut melemah secara perlahan, seolah tak memiliki kesadaran yang utuh. Tangannya gemetar hanya untuk mencoba menopang berat badannya sendiri._

_Bruk!_

_Yeoja itu menyeringai ditempatnya saat melihat tubuh namja di depannya tergeletak di lantai dengan lemas._

_"Good night, Ryeowookie~"_

_._

_._

_._

O.o.O

.

.

.

"APA?!"

"Aku serius, kau mencarinya kan kemarin malam? Tapi Ryeowook belum kembali sampai saat ini!"

Nada suara di line seberang telepon yang sedang dijawab oleh Yesung tampak jelas menyiratkan kepanikan.

"Dia tak bisa dihubungi olehmu, hyung?" tanya Yesung.

"Tidak babbo! Kalau saja bisa, tentu kau pasti bisa menghubunginya juga!" Heechul mulai emosi.

Wajah Yesung berubah panik.

"Kau sudah menghubungi teman-temannya?"

"Sudah, dan mereka mengatakan kalau Ryeowook tidak ada disana." Heechul menggigit bibirnya.

"Jinjjayo?! Kau tidak bohong kan, hyung?"

"Yak! Untuk apa aku berbohong padamu?!" seru Heechul agak tak terima.

"Aish, mian mian,"

"Bantu aku mencarinya!" pinta Heechul.

"Baiklah, tunggu aku! Aku kesana sekarang juga!" tanpa berkata apapun lagi Yesung secepatnya mematikan ponselnya.

"Perhatian untuk semuanya, hari ini aku ada urusan mendadak, jadi aku harus pulang lebih dulu," Yesung membungkuk sedikit di didepan beberapa anggota klub vokalnya.

"Jonghyun ah, kuserahkan padamu untuk hari ini!" serunya dengan keras sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu ruang vokal.

Membuahkan tanda tanda di pikiran semua orang yang ada disana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ T . B . C ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Maaf karena hampir sebulan ga update *meringis* *bow*

Tahulah untuk yang masih sekolah, sebentar lagi ujian dan tugas makin menumpuk! -_- bikin badmood untuk nulis *slap*

Dan maaf lagi karena chapter ini pendek! *bow again*

Tadinya mau update kemarin, di hari ultah, eeh ternyata ga bisa -_-v mianhae reader

Rin menuruti keinginan mayoritas dari reader yang ingin Rin melanjutkan semua ff Rin disini. Maaf kalau Rin mungkin kelewat tegas kemarin itu, Rin harap reader mengerti dengan apa yang Rin maksud :))

Rin ga marah untuk siapapun reader Rin disini, hanya ingin menegaskan aja.

Nah ini balasan untuk review chapter lalu~

RinriChoi : aku juga kasian ama jiyeon *plak* gomawo reviewnya eonnie ^^

Lailatul . Magfiroh . 16 : cemburu? Loh wookie aja ga tau jiyeon itu siapa~~ dipikirin nanti aja kali yaaa~ thanks reviewnya :))

Yewook Turtle : maaf ne ga bisa ditepatin D: updatenya ngaret. Makasih udah mau review ^^

Hanazawa kay : karena kyumin bukan slight tetap yang saya cantumkan kkkk~ jadi maaf untuk yang mencari mereka~ terimakasih kay selalu mereview! ^^

Meidi96 : jinjja? Kkkk~ itu silahkan ditanya ke yesungnya okay? Thanks reviewnya :))

Fieeloving13 : makasih reader setia! *hug* kkkk... Maaf ngaret Dx thanks reviewnyaaa

Ikke R. Wook : nde ndeeee semuanya kamu lihat nanti okay sejalannya cerita :))) thanks reviewnyaaa

Ririn chubby : yesung ga sadar kalau itu jiyeonnya karena jiyeon disini beda nama keluarga dengan jiyeon di masa lalunya... Lagipula jiyeon oplas karena kebakaran itu, jadi sedikit banyak wajahnya pasti berubah... Thanks reviewnyaaa

Ichigo song : aigoo siapa yang tau soal semua itu? Yesung mengharapkan? We'll see! :))) thanks reviewnyaaa

Chikakyumin : ini sudah lanjut~ terima kasih mau review ^^

Park Hyesung : kamu pinter! Wks... Kalo soal NC kamu mah... -_- review lagi ne? :p thanks yaa

Guest : aduh chapter ini ga ada apa apaan kok kkkk~ tapi tetep siapin hati ya? *plak* thanks mau review! :))

KimSangJoon36 : ini sudah lanjut :)) thankseu reviewnya~

Kim Jongmi : sabar eonnie sabaaarrr~~~ jangan diamuk dulu, belakangan aja ngamuknya *eh* mukanya jiyeon? Cantik kok~ huehehhee... makasih reviewnya eonnieee! ^^

DyahYWS : ne salam kenal! :)) makasih mau review~~

Lenyclouds : hai reader baru ^^ makasih reviewnyaaa~~

Masih ada yang minat sama lanjutannya? Terimakasih karena reviewnya ^^

Mohon kritiknya kalau cerita saya ada kekurangan~ saya masih berharap bisa membuat yang lebih bagus lagi~~

Dan tolong jangan bash karakternya okay~~

**So, mind to GIMME YOUR REVIEW? ^^**

See you~


	9. Chapter 9

~ Love or Lost ~

.

.

.

YeWook Fanfiction © R'Rin4869

.

Rated : M

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : semua tokoh yang disini milik diri mereka sendiri, orangtua, dan para fansnya

Warning : YAOI, cerita GaJe, typos, alur berantakan, tidak sesuai EYD, OOC

.

.

.

O.o.O

.

.

.

Yesung sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya sementara sebagian konsentrasinya tersita pada kegiatan mengemudi mobilnya. Memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan keberadaan kekasihnya yang bisa dibilang hilang sejak kemarin. Memang belum jelas apakah Ryeowook hilang atau bukan, tapi yang jelas Ryeowook tidak dapat dihubungi selama dua hari ini serta pengaduan Heechul yang mengatakan jika Ryeowook bahkan tidak ada di rumah semua temannya. Dan hal itu cukup untuk membuat Yesung merasakan gejolak aneh di perutnya.

Ia pernah merasakannya. Dulu sekali. Saat orang yang disayanginya menghilang darinya. Tentu saja dia berusaha mencari gadisnya dulu, tapi ketidak jelasan itu membuatnya terpuruk. Kegagalannya menjaga orang yang berarti baginya itu, membuat dadanya terasa ditikam perlahan. Segala ketakutan yang dulu pernah dirasakannya seakan kembali muncul di hadapannya.

Dengan rasa frustasi itu Yesung memukul stir mobilnya.

"Sial!"

Ia tak ingin mengulangi hal itu lagi. Tak ingin merasakannya lagi. Ia amat memcemaskan keselamatan Ryeowook saat ini.

Tapi semua ini berbeda dengan keadaan gadis itu dulu, pikir Yesung.

Ryeowook tak pernah punya masalah pelik seperti Jiyeon, setidaknya itu yang dipikirkannya. Tidak ada alasan untuk Ryeowook menghilangkan dirinya seperti ini.

Sesaat kemudian Yesung meraba saku kemejanya saat ia merasa ponselnya bergetar pelan di sana.

Sebuah pesan masuk, nomor yang tidak dikenalnya. Dengan malas Yesung membuka pesan itu, membacanya sekilas setelah memastikan jalanan di depannya aman, tidak akan membuatnya beresiko celaka.

". . . . ."

Mata Yesung melebar saat membaca pesan itu. Tampak mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

Kemudian ia meraih ponselnya lagi, menghubungi nomor terakhir yang ada di daftar panggilannya dan menunggu sesaat sebelum telepon itu diangkat oleh pemiliknya.

"Halo, Heechul hyung? Ya ini aku, aku harus pergi dulu ke suatu tempat, aku akan kesana secepatnya!" tanpa banyak basa-basi Yesung mematikan panggilannya sebelum menunggu jawaban Heecul terlebih dahulu.

Setelahnya namja berwajah tampan itu mempercepat laju mobilnya. Yesung memutar balik di persimpangan depan dengan kecepatan yang di atas normal. Apartemen di pinggir kota Seoul, itu yang sekarang dituju olehnya.

'Apa-apaan ini...'

.

.

.

O.o.O

.

.

.

Kamar nomor 14, 21th floor.

Yesung melihat lagi alamat yang dikirimkan ke alamatnya dalam bentuk pesan singkat tersebut. Pesan yang mengatakan Ryeowook berada di sana sekarang. Sekarang Yesung sudah berada di depan pintu kamar tersebut.

Mata sipitnya menelusuri lorong tempatnya berada saat ini. Di apartemen semewah ini, sedang apa kekasihnya? Menghilang selama dua hari, dan kini ia dikirimkan pesan oleh seseorang yang entah siapa.

Dengan agak ragu Yesung akhirnya memencet bel yang ada di sana, kemudian menunggu dengan resah sampai pintu itu terbuka. Ada yang tidak beres di sini, perasaannya agak tidak tenang.

Sampai akhirnya daun pintu bercat krem itu mengayun ke dalam, memperlihatkan wajah cantik seorang yeoja yang berada di baliknya. Tersenyum padanya seolah tak ada masalah apapun.

"Jiyeon,"

"Ne?"

"Ini apartemenmu?" tanya Yesung dengan nada dingin.

"Tentu, masuklah oppa," Jiyeon mempersilakan.

Yesung tetap diam di tempatnya.

"Di mana Ryeowook?"

Jiyeon tersenyum kecil. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat dan tak bersemangat. "Ada di dalam, masuk saja,"

.

.

.

O.o.O

.

.

.

Yesung merasa tak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti ajakan gadis itu. Ia masuk tanpa berkata apapun lagi. Mengikuti langkah kaki yeoja yang berada di depannya itu tanpa banyak bertanya.

Ruangan yang dilewatinya benar-benar sesuai dugaannya. Cukup luas hanya untuk sebuah apartemen yang dihuni seorang gadis yang masih berstatus sebagai mahasiswa. Interiornya terlihat begitu natural. Wallpaper berwarna cream memberi kesan hangat di ruangan itu.

Dalam diam Yesung mengamati barang-barang yang berada di tempat itu. Tidak ada yang aneh. Ia malah tak menyalahkan dirinya saat ia sadar cukup mengagumi apartemen yang disulap bagaikan rumah mewah ini. Kenyataannya apartemen ini memang salah satu apartemen mahal di Seoul.

"Duduklah oppa," suara Jiyeon terdengar.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, di mana Ryeowook?" Yesung menatap gadis itu tajam.

Tapi Jiyeon tetap dengan ketenangannya yang ganjil. "Dia ada, aku hanya mau bicara sedikit pada oppa,"

Mata Yesung memicing. Tangannya bersedekap di depan dada. "Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

"Hanya sedikit obrolan tentang...masa lalu mungkin," Jiyeon mengedikkan bahunya santai. Seakan mereka adalah teman lama yang tidak bertemu bertahun-tahun. Sikapnya begitu santai, berbeda jauh dengan Yesung yang mencoba menebak-nebak di mana Ryeowook sekarang ini.

"Bisakah kau percepat?" nada Yesung berubah sinis. Kesabarannya seakan diuji untuk saat ini. Ia kesini hanya untuk menemui kekasihnya! Tidak untuk yang lain. Tapi gadis di depannya malah bersikap seolah tidak ada apapun.

Jiyeon meraba tengkuknya yang tertutup dengan rambut panjangnya. Ia mengambil seuntai tali berwarna perak tipis di sana. Kemudian melemparkannya pada Yesung. Namja itu menangkapnya dengan sigap walaupun tak mengerti maksudnya.

"Masih ingat?"

Deg!

Yesung terbelalak. Seuntai kalung yang baru saja ditangkapnya itu, liontin berbentuk hati dengan permata kecil di sebelah kirinya dengan inisial 'J'. Ia mengenali motif ini. Sangat mengenalinya.

Dengan buru-buru ia merogoh sakunya. Mengeluarkan satu lagi kalung dengan motif serupa. Hanya saja permata itu berada di sebelah kanannya, liontin yang nyaris sama persis dengan yang diberikan Jiyeon padanya barusan padanya. Sekarang liontin itu kembali menjadi sepasang...

Kembali menjadi sepasang, setelah 5 tahun kehilangan pasangannya.

Yesung menatap gadis di depannya itu lekat-lekat.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan ini?" sentak Yesung.

"Dari seorang namja di masa laluku tentu saja, dari seorang ketua osis tampan yang biasanya bertengkar denganku setiap harinya, tapi kemudian dia malah memintaku menjadi pacarnya. Namja dingin yang terkadang marah padaku saat aku menjadi lemah, namja yang..." pandangan Jiyeon mengarah pada Yesung setelah sebelumnya menunduk. "Sangat kucintai."

Yesung merasa kepalanya dihantam sebuah bongkahan keras. Seperti mendapatkan sesuatu yang hilang, tapi justru kini malah salah tempat.

Ia menatap gadis itu lagi, yang kini tersenyum.

'Ini bukan yang kucari...'

Senyum itu berbeda, bukan lagi senyum yang ia rindukan, bukan lagi senyum yang diimpikannya untuk bisa dilihatnya lagi dalam hidupnya. Bukan lagi senyum yang ia tunggu kehadirannya...

.

.

.

O.o.O

.

.

.

"Jeon Jiyeon." bisik Yesung.

"Itu pertanyaan?" ujar Jiyeon.

Yesung menggeleng. "Kau bukan dia!"

Jiyeon tersenyum. Kepahitan ini semakin terasa. Terus dan terus menyakiti hatinya. Ini seperti membunuh dirinya secara perlahan.

"Oppa butuh bukti?" Jiyeon mendekati Yesung. "Apa aku harus menelanjangi diriku di depan oppa sekarang juga untuk memperlihatkan bekas luka bakar yang masih aku punyai? Apa aku harus memotong rambutku seperti dulu agar oppa memgenaliku?"

"Kau selamat," desis Yesung, masih tak percaya dengan kenyataan yang ada di depannya.

"Tentu saja," Jiyeon tertawa pelan, dan sumbang. "Sendirian dan tragis. Cocok untuk kisah-kisah tragis yang bisa diterbitkan menjadi buku roman."

Yesung agak berjengit di tempatnya. Nada sinis itu. Ucapan tanpa basa-basi itu, yang menertawakan diri sendiri di atas rasa sakit yang dimilikinya...

Benar-benar ciri khas seorang Jeon Jiyeon.

"Kupikir..."

"Aku mati di dalam kobaran api itu? Begitu?" Jiyeon memotong ucapan Yesung dengan cepat.

Mau tak mau Yesung mengangguk kaku. Ia tak pernah menyangka mimpinya menjadi sebuah kenyataan kini.

"Hah! Sayangnya tidak, jika oppa masih mengharapkan hal itu agar oppa bisa mencari penggantiku dengan bebas."

"Apa maksudmu?!" bentak Yesung marah.

Gadis di depannya ini, Yesung yakin ia tak pernah mengetahui jika Jiyeon memiliki dua kepribadian. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia mengenalnya sebagai yeoja feminin yang lembut, sopan, bahkan terkesan lemah. Tapi sekarang? Bayangan Jeon Jiyeon benar-benar terpatri di sana! Bahkan Yesung meragukan jika dua sosok itu salah satunya adalah akting belaka. Gadis ini aktris yang baik...atau justru penipu yang lihai?

"Maksudku? Bukankah sudah jelas?" tatapan Jiyeon menajam. "Aku menagih janjimu oppa! Kau lupa? Butuh pengingat? Yang selama ini selalu terbayangi janji kosongmu itu?"

Tangan Yesung mengepal. Ia marah saat ini, tapi sekaligus kecewa, sedih, bahkan bahagia di saat yang bersamaan.

"Apa oppa pernah mencariku?" suara Jiyeon melembut. Tatapannya sangat berharap pada namja di depannya.

Lagi-lagi Yesung mengangguk.

Perasaan hangat itu, walaupun hanya sedikit, masih bisa Jiyeon rasakan mulai memasuki rongga kosong hatinya.

"Apa oppa menungguku?"

Yesung tercekat. Ingin sekali ia menjawab dengan lantang jika ia memang pernah menunggu Jiyeon, memimpikannya untuk kembali, dalam keadaan hidup padanya. Tapi Yesung akan menegaskan jika itu dulu! Bukan lagi saat ini. Ketika seorang namja dengan sifat polos yang begitu manis di matanya mulai memenuhi hatinya sampai tak tersisa lagi tempat untuk bayangan gadis masa lalunya. Walaupun masa lalu itu tetap ada, jauh dalam memorinya.

Jiyeon tetap menunggu jawaban Yesung dengan sabar.

"Ya,"

Dan jawaban yang diharapkannya pun tiba sudah.

"Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang? Mianhae, aku tak lagi menunggumu. Aku sudah memutuskan jika kau hanyalah kenangan masa remajaku yang akan kusimpan selamanya."

". . . . . ."

Kenangan? Sekecil itukah sekarang dirinya berada? Batin Jiyeon.

"Hanya itu oppa?" lirih Jiyeon. Tawa kecil terdengar dari bibirnya. "HANYA ITU YANG INGIN KAU KATAKAN?"

Yesung cukup terlonjak dengan reaksi Jiyeon. Tapi ia tak bisa melihat setitikpun air mata di mata gadis itu.

"Kau tahu berapa lama aku menunggumu oppa?"

"Jiyeon ah,"

"Kau tahu berapa banyak usaha yang kulakukan demi melihatmu lagi? Berapa banyak operasi yang kujalani sampai aku bisa berdiri di sini?"

"Jebal, aku minta maaf." Yesung mendekati tubuh Jiyeon. Gadis itu selalu terlihat rapuh di matanya.

Jiyeon mundur beberapa langkah untuk menghindari Yesung. "Apa kau tahu apa saja yang aku korbankan demi ada di sini?!" Jiyeon membentak. "Diriku sendiri yang menjadi alatnya!"

"Tapi kau sudah tahu aku memiliki orang lain. Kau tahu aku sangat mencintai Ryeowook!"

"Aku merelakan seluruh diriku dipertaruhkan di sini. Aku melepas nama keluargaku dulu, aku diangkat sebagai anak oleh psikopat yang mengaku dirinya sebagai malaikat dengan membuatku menjadi gadis yang setingkat dengan boneka. Cantik dan tak berotak."

"Jiyeon! Cukup!"

"Membuatku menuruti apa yang menjadi perintah mereka dengan patuh, seolah aku dirancang untuk mendengarkan perintah mereka. Hanya karena mereka berani mengadopsiku dari kungkungan rumah sakit. Aku tak punya lagi kepribadianku yang dulu."

"Jeon Jiyeon!" teriak Yesung frustasi. Ia ingin melakukan apapun asal gadis itu berhenti untuk berbicara seperti itu.

"Aku bukan Jeon Jiyeon! Aku Park Jiyeon oppa!" sahut Jiyeon sinis.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Yesung cepat.

Jiyeon tersenyum, dan entah mengapa Yesung merasa jika senyum itu mengandung arti yang sangat banyak untuknya.

"Darah... Jiyeon," Yesung tak bisa menyembunyikan raut paniknya saat melihat setetes darah menetes dari hidung gadis cantik itu.

Jiyeon meraba bagian atas bibirnya dan merasakan bau anyir darah di indera penciumannya. Tapi dengan santai ia menyeka darah itu dengan punggung tangannya seolah tak peduli sama sekali.

'Aku benar, ini sudah lebih dari selesai... Sebentar lagi, ya hanya sebentar lagi...'

Langkah tenang Jiyeon mulai mendekati Yesung. "Apa oppa pernah memilih sesuatu? Memilih di antara dua hal yang penting?" jemari lentiknya mengusap pipi Yesung, membawanya pada getaran aneh yang sudah lama tak lagi dirasakannya.

"Jangan berbelit-belit!"

Jiyeon terkekeh. "Kau masih seperti dulu. Selalu sinis padaku." ujarnya mengenang. "Apa oppa mencintai Ryeowook?"

Kening Yesung berkerut mendengarnya. Pertanyaan lelucon macam apa itu?

"Tentu saja! Aku sangat mencintainya Jiyeon ah, jadi jangan ganggu dia!" Yesung mencekal pergelangan tangan Jiyeon.

'Game over...'

Gadis itu meringis pelan. Matanya menatap Yesung dalam ekspresi yang tak dapat diartikan.

"Aku tak menganggunya," dalih Jiyeon. "Hanya sedikit bermain dengannya."

Wajah Yesung mengeras saat mendengarnya. Tanpa sadar ia mempererat cekalannya.

"Apa oppa mau ikut bermain?" Jiyeon masih mempertahankan suaranya agar tetap tenang. "Ini akan cukup menyenangkan."

Gigi Yesung bergemeletuk menahan amarahnya. "Aku memperingatkanmu, Park Jiyeon." suara itu begitu mengancam.

Jiyeon tak akan membiarkan semuanya hancur begitu saja, ia akan menyelesaikan semuanya. Secepat yang ia bisa.

"Biar aku jelaskan aturan mainnya. Sederhana saja, oppa hanya perlu memilih." ucap Jiyeon. "Aku menempatkan namja manismu itu satu tempat yang kedap udara di rumah ini."

"Apa?!" Yesung terbelalak tak percaya. Gadis ini gila!

Mengurung seseorang? Di dalam ruangan kedap udara? Nyawa Ryeowook sedang terancam sekarang!

Yesung melepaskan tangan Jiyeon sampai gadis itu terhuyung ke belakang.

"Yang perlu oppa lakukan sekarang hanyalah memilih. Pilih aku, cinta masa lalumu? Atau pilih Ryeowook, cintamu yang sekarang?"

Ucapan tegas dari bibir gadis itu bersamaan dengan tetesan darah yang terciprat ke lantai tempatnya berada.

Dengan senyum tipis di wajah pucatnya Jiyeon memperlihatkan luka sayatan tipis yang ada di dekat pembuluh nadi pergelangan tangannya.

"Saranghae, Jongwoon oppa,"

"JIYEON!"

.

.

.

O.o.O

.

.

.

[ T . B . C ]

.

.

.

Haiiii Rin balik bawa lanjutan fic ini~~

Lagi lagi telat dan INI PENDEK BANGET! *sujud*

Maaf maaf Rin memang menunggu waktu yang tepat buat kasih konflik dan klimaksnya. Chap ini ngga ada YeWook moment sama sekali dan hanya ada YeYeon moment! *slapped hard* Hei tapi chapter ini punya banyak clue buat ke chapter berikutnya!

Kalo kalian bisa nebak pasti bakal tau chapter depan itu gimana jadinya. Ryeowook meninggalkah? Yesung pilih siapa? Jiyeon punya rencana apa lagi?

Silakan ditebak! *ditimpukin*

Eh gini ya Rin mau jelasin sedikit~

Rin itu update tiap ff emang nyaris selalu sebulanan sekali per chapter, tapi itu karena Rin punya tiga ff ;; jadi aslinya Rin update tiga chapter sebulan! Jadi maaf kalau ada yang bilang lama. Rin berusah fokus ke semuanya, bukan salah satunya biar reader di salah satu ff itu juga ngga kecewa sama Rin. Lagian Rin takut lupa sama plotnya kalau harus tunda update. Jadi sesibuk apapun Rin usahain sebulan harus update satu chapter per tiap ff.

Nah mohon pengertiannya ^^v

Mohon maaf juga ga bisa balas review untuk chapter kemarin. Semua review isinya penasaran apa rencananya Jiyeon cehahaha... Tuh yang mau dijawab Yesung masih cinta ga ke Jiyeon, Yesung mau mainin Ryeowook atau ngga, Jiyeon jahat atau ngga, Jiyeon bakal jadi orang ketiga dll bakal ada di chap depan! Doain aja urusan Rin cepet beres jadi Rin bisa update secepatnya ^^

Jangan bash karakter Jiyeon ne? Rin hanya buat dia antagonis untuk di ff kok :)))

Udah deh sesi cuap cuapnya. Banyak banyak minta kritik dan saran aja untuk chap ini~

Last, mind to gimme your review? ^^


	10. Chapter 10

"Yang perlu oppa lakukan sekarang hanyalah memilih. Pilih aku, cinta masa lalumu? Atau pilih Ryeowook, cintamu yang sekarang?"

Ucapan tegas dari bibir gadis itu bersamaan dengan tetesan darah yang terciprat ke lantai tempatnya berada.

Dengan senyum tipis di wajah pucatnya Jiyeon memperlihatkan luka sayatan tipis yang ada di dekat pembuluh nadi pergelangan tangannya.

"Saranghae, Jongwoon oppa,"

"JIYEON!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Love or Lost ~**

**.**

**YeWook Fanfiction © R'Rin4869**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Romance**

**Disclaimer : semua tokoh yang disini milik diri mereka sendiri, orangtua, dan para fansnya**

**Warning : YAOI, cerita GaJe, typos, alur berantakan, tidak sesuai EYD, OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**O.o.O**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Keputusan itu. . ._

_Tidak semudah apa yang kau pikirkan pada awalnya._

_Ketika sesuatu yang penting berada berdampingan di sebelah yang tak kalah penting._

_Antara logika dan ego, akan bersaing untuk mendapatkan keduanya._

.

.

.

O.o.O

.

.

.

"JIYEON!"

Dalam kepanikan dan dada luar biasa sakit, akibat jantungnya yang dipacu dalam batas tertinggi, Yesung meneriakkan nama gadis itu.

Tidak perlu berpikir ulang apakah gadis itu sedang mengancam kekasihnya di jebakan yang ia buat sekalipun untuk mengambil dua langkah lebar dalam sepersekian detik, dan menangkap tubuh Jiyeon sebelum gadis itu membentur lantai yang keras. Kepalanya seolah menggemakan nama gadis itu berulang kali ketika Yesung melihat betapa pucatnya bibir itu. Yang masih menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman untuknya.

Darah masih menetes, menghias dress ringan sebatas lutut yang dikenakan Jiyeon, beserta kemeja lengan panjang Yesung. Tanpa permisi Yesung merobek kasar bagian bawah dress gadis itu, membagi robekannya menjadi dua buah. Ia melilitkan salah satunya dengan cepat di luka Jiyeon. Menutupnya untuk mencegah pendarahannya semakin parah. Luka itu memang tipis, tapi cukup dalam, sehingga darah masih tak berhenti mengucur deras.

"Uhukkk" Jiyeon terbatuk keras, memuncratkan banyak sekali darah dari mulutnya yang membuat kepanikan Yesung bertambah.

"Op...pa,"

Jiyeon tersenyum melihat perlakuan Yesung padanya. Namja itu masih sangat peduli padanya, sangat, sama seperti bertahun-tahun lalu. Hanya saja takdir membawa mereka ke jalan yang sama sekali berbeda. Jika saja mereka tak terpisah, mungkin dirinya sudah tak bisa menghitung seberapa banyak kebahagiaan yang diterimanya bersama Yesung hingga saat ini.

"Diam!"

Yesung nyaris membentak gadis itu dengan suaranya yang gemetar. Ia tak berkata apa-apa lagi saat tangannya yang tak kalah gemetar mengambil sebuah robekan kain lainnya. Mengikat kain itu kuat-kuat di lengan atas Jiyeon. Menghentikan pembuluh dari arteri yang mengalirkan lebih banyak darah dan memperparah keadaan gadis itu.

Ia bersyukur pengetahuannya cukup banyak di dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tapi itu bukan hal yang sama sekali patut kau banggakan jika kekasihmu dalam keadaan tak kalah gawatnya kan?

Maka dengan rasa tak sabaran Yesung menelpon rumah sakit sesegera mungkin, menunggu dengan tegang sebelum akhirnya telepon itu diangkat dan suara penerimanya terdengar.

"Kirimkan ambulans ke Apartemen Grand Star di perbatasan Seoul! Sekarang juga! Gawat darurat!"

.

.

.

O.o.O

.

.

.

Tidak, jika kalian menyangka Yesung sudah menentukan pilihannya dengan menyelamatkan Jiyeon, maka hal itu adalah kesalahan. Namja itu tidak diam dan duduk menunggui gadis itu sampai ambulans datang. Tapi dengan secepat kilat menelusuri ruangan-ruangan di apartemen itu dengan seksama. Mencari kekasihnya yang kini masih berada di ambang bahaya yang mengancam.

Yesung bisa merasakan jika jantungnya bertalu-talu, sama seperti langkah kakinya yang jelas tak mengenal kata pelan untuk terus melangkah dari satu ruangan, ke ruangan lainnya. Membuka segala jenis pintu, maupun tempat-tempat tertutup yang menurutnya bisa digunakan untuk memuat tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu.

Keringat dingin terus mengucur dari pelipisnya. Ia bahkan tak mau repot-repot untuk mengecek berapa banyak waktu yang sudah digunakannya untuk mencari Ryeowook. Tidak ada gunanya. Kini ia sedang berlomba dengan waktu, untuk menyelamatkan nyawa namja yang sangat ia cintai. Agar namja itu masih tetap bisa dilihatnya dalan keadaan hidup, bukan dalam keadaan mati membiru karena kekurangan oksigen di tempat laknat manapun gadis itu menyembunyikannya.

Bahkan memikirkan hal itupun membuat perut Yesung bergejolak tak karuan. Perasaannya makin kacau seiring dengan tatapannya yang beralih ke dua pintu terakhir di dalam apartemen itu yang belum dibukanya. Tidak ada gunanya bersikeras memilih diantara kedua pintu itu untuk sesuatu semacam tes keberuntungan jika ia bisa menebak dengan benar. Ia hanya harus mencari, dalam waktu sesingkat mungkin karena waktu tidak mengenal kata berhenti untuk berbelas kasihan padanya.

Ia sudah mencari dimanapun tempat yang bisa langsung diraihnya saat ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya. Toilet, kamar tidur yang entah berapa banyak, kamar kerja, ruang perpustakaan pribadi, dan dapur. Semua sudah melalui pemeriksaannya. Jadi kali ini Yesung berharap ia sudah menemukan ruangan yang benar saat tangannya menyentak kenop pintu itu dan mendapatinya dalam keadaan terkunci.

Gigi Yesung bergemeletuk. Ia tetap mendahulukan akal sehatnya untuk memeriksa pintu itu terlebih dahulu sebelum mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mendobraknya. Dia tak punya pilihan kan?

BRAK!

Suara pintu kayu itu sangat mengerikan saat bersentuhan langsung dengan tembok di belakangnya. Mungkin patah. Tapi Yesung tak peduli dengan semua itu.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya secara menyeluruh untuk menilai isi ruangan itu ketika matanya menangkap sebuah benda besar di sudut ruangan.

_'Sialan'_

Ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak saat melihat peti mati itu berada di sana.

"RYEOWOOK!"

Gadis itu pasti ikut menjadi psikopat, seperti orangtua angkatnya yang dia bicarakan tadi. Mengunci seseorang di dalam peti mati! Demi Tuhan, jika saja Yesung kehilangan kewarasannya sekarang, ia akan kembali ke ruang depan dan memperparah luka Jiyeon.

Tapi kemudian Yesung mendapatkan hal yang tidak diduganya ketika ia sudah berhasil membuka kunci dari peti mati itu.

"Ryeo...wook..."

.

.

.

.

O.o.O

.

.

.

.

"Keadaannya tidak terselamatkan lagi."

Dokter itu menggeleng dengan wajah putus asa dan raut prihatin yang sangat kentara. Ia menyeka keringat di dahinya sebentar sebelum melanjutkan bicara.

Namja itu, Yesung, membisu di tempatnya. Perasaannya cukup terombang-ambing hari ini sehingga sulit rasanya memilih ekspresi yang tepat ketika ia menemukan satu hal lagi yang membuatnya mencelos. Jauh dalam hatinya.

"Keadaannya sudah parah saat ia dibawa kesini. Mungkin juga karena lokasi yang jauh sehingga ambulans terlalu lama untuk mencapai tempat itu, sehingga pasien tidak dapat lagi kami selamatkan. Ia sudah meninggal dalam perjalanan kesini."

Yesung tertunduk, menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Setidaknya ia tidak akan menangis.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan suara serak. "Bukankah lukanya-"

"Tidak! Ini sama sekali bukan karena lukanya. Jika anda tahu, gadis itu memang tidak mengenai tepat di pembuluh nadinya, tapi ia mengolesi pada entah apapun benda tajam yang sengaja ia sayatkan ke tangannya dengan bahan kimia kalium sianida."

Mata Yesung terbelalak. "A-Apa? Bukankah bahan itu adalah racun?"

Dokter paruh baya itu mengangguk. "Mungkin sedari awal di tidak ingin diselamatkan. Gadis itu langsung menggoreskannya pada tangannya, dan racun menyebar dengan sangat cepat. Dia hanya punya waktu kurang dari satu menit, bahkan hanya beberapa detik. Sama sekali bukan karena kehabisan darah."

Otak Yesung serasa melambat saat mendengarnya.

_'Sengaja bunuh diri? Tidak ingin diselamatkan?'_

"Ah dan satu hal lagi, kami juga baru mendapati jika gadis itu ternyata penderita kanker."

Yesung menatap sang dokter dengan shock.

"Kanker darah, stadium akhir." Dokter itu mengangguk. "Umurnya mungkin tidak akan lama lagi. Ini kebetulan yang aneh, karena gadis itu ternyata memeriksakan kondisinya di rumah sakit ini juga. Kami mendapatkan file pemeriksaan rutinnya, apa anda mau melihatnya?"

Dengan kecepatan yang diluar kesadarannya, Yesung mengangguk. Sama sekali tidak bersuara saat tangan dokter itu merogoh ke dalam laci meja kerjanya, kemudian menarik sebuah buku dengan sampul berwarna hijau tua. Bertuliskan nama gadis itu.

Park Jiyeon.

.

.

.

O.o.O

.

.

.

Tuk. Tuk. Tuk.

Langkah itu terdengar pelan. Amat pelan.

Tapi itu jauh lebih baik ketika kau menemukan namja itu masih sanggup berjalan, bahkan menyetir hingga ke tempat ini dengan keadaannya yang masih berduka.

Ya, Yesung berduka dengan kepergian gadis itu untuk selamanya.

Jiyeon.

Gadis itu tidak serius saat berbicara padanya. Yesung tersenyum kecut saat mendapati kenyataannya.

Jiyeon sama sekali tidak mengurung Ryeowook di tempat manapun yang kedap udara di apartemennya. Karena Yesung menemukan namja yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu di tempatkan di kamar terakhir. Kamar tamu mungkin. Tertidur lelap di kasur, memang karena pengaruh obat bius, tapi baik-baik saja. Tidak ada luka atau apapun yang harus dikhawatirkan.

Jantung Yesung nyaris berhenti saat dia menyadari apa yang seharusnya tidak terjadi di sana. Jika Jiyeon berpura-pura tentang pilihan itu, berarti gadis itu sengaja ingin menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Entah dengan tujuan apapun, Yesung sama sekali belum memikirkannya karena ia sudah berlari secepatnya ke tempat Jiyeon semula, menggendongnya dengan hati-hati, kemudian turun ke lantai satu.

Ia meminta orang rumah sakitlah yang menurunkan Ryeowook dari kamar itu. Karena nyatanya namja itu bukan dalam keadaan berbahaya. Jadi jelas Yesung lebih mendahulukan Jiyeon saat lagi-lagi gadis itu memuntahkan darah di depannya, yang mungkin adalah terakhir kalinya Yesung melihat Jiyeon bergerak. Karena setelahnya, tubuh Jiyeon lunglai, tidak lagi bergerak.

Ctak!

Yesung menyentuh tombol lampu. Menerangi ruangan yang gelap gulita itu.

Ia kembali lagi kesini. Apartemen Jiyeon. Entahlah, Yesung hanya merasa jika ia ingin kembali lagi kesini, apapun tujuannya.

Tanpa suara ia melangkah. Hingga sampai ke ruangan itu. Ruangan dengan bercak darah gadis itu.

Yesung menunduk saat itu melihat kilauan itu di lantai. Mengulurkan tangannya untuk memungut dua buah liontin yang tercecer di lantai. Hasil kepanikannya beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia melepas liontin itu begitu saja saat menangkap tubuh Jiyeon.

Kini ia hanya sendiri. Tersenyum getir mengingatnya.

Kenapa gadis itu sama sekali tidak memberinya penjelasan? Tentang penyakitnya, tentang keadaannya. Tidak perlu mengancamnya atau apapun.

Mungkin Yesung memang tak mungkin melepas Ryeowook begitu saja jika Jiyeon bercerita lebih awal, tapi setidaknya ia bisa menemani gadis itu. Di sisa usianya.

Rasa cintanya memang sudah tak ada, tapi rasa sayang itu tetap hidup di hatinya. Ia bisa menyayangi Jiyeon sebagai adik, setidaknya ia masih ingin menjalin hubungan baik walaupun mereka tak lagi bersama sebagai sepasang kekasih. Mereka pernah punya masa lalu yang manis, Yesung tetap mengenangnya sebagai suatu memori yang paling berharga untuknya.

Kini Yesung menyadari kenapa ada peti mati di apartemen itu. Karena Jiyeon mau pergi sendirian di sini. Ia menyiapkannya untuk dirinya sendiri. Bukan untuk mengurung Ryeowook.

"Gadis bodoh." bisik Yesung parau, entah sejak kapan airmatanya sudah lolos dan menetes. Membasahi pipinya.

"Kau sama seperti dulu Jeon Jiyeon. Tetap bodoh. Tetap bertindak semaumu. Tetap meninggalkanku tanpa penjelasan. Tetap bergelut dengan rasa sakitmu sendirian."

"KAU BODOH SEKALI!"

Teriakan Yesung menggema di ruangan yang sepi itu.

Napas namja itu terengah, sebelum akhirnya ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Tertunduk.

Ia menangis sendu.

.

.

.

O.o.O

.

.

.

_Kau mengajarkanku bagaimana aku harus memilih._

_Tapi kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku memilih untuk mencegahmu pergi begitu saja?_

.

.

.

O.o.O

.

.

.

"Yesung hyung?"

Ryeowook menatap kekasihnya yang baru saja memasuki kamar rawatnya di rumah sakit. Terlihat lesu dan tak bersemangat.

Ya, walaupun ia tak memiliki luka sama sekali, tapi ia harus dirawat setidaknya dalam 5-6 jam, karena efek obat bius yang diberikan Jiyeon padanya membuatnya tertidur nyaris 36 jam dan kekurangan nutrisi untuk tubuhnya, serta dehidrasi ringan.

Yesung tersenyum kecil padanya.

Namja itu belum menghubungi Heechul sama sekali meskipun ia sudah menemukan Ryeowook sekarang ini. Biarlah, yang penting namja itu baik-baik saja. Mengabari Heechul jika Ryeowook berada di rumah sakit sekarang ini malah beresiko membuat Heechul panik seketika.

Ryeowook tak tahu apa-apa sama sekali. Dokter yang hanya mengatakan ia harus istirahat dan mendapat beberapa botol infus, tampak menunjukkan wajah bingung ketika Ryeowook bertanya apa yang sudah terjadi padanya sehingga ia bisa berada di tempat ini. Sementara ponselnya kehabisan baterai, memblokirnya untuk menghubungi siapapun. Maka Ryeowook memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lagi. Menunggu penjelasan dari orang yang benar-benar bisa menjawabnya.

Yesung menelungkupkan kepalanya pada bahu Ryeowook, tapi tetap menahan tubuhnya dengan tangannya agar ia tidak terlalu membebani Ryeowook, membuat namja itu agak tersentak. Tapi kemudian bersikap seperti biasa lagi. Menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengelus surai hitam kekasihnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ryeowook, suaranya agak parau.

Yesung bergeming di tempatnya. Tidak menjawab.

Keheningan segera melanda mereka. Membuat waktu serasa terhenti untuk sesaat di moment itu. Suara napas keduanya yang teratur terdengar jelas.

"Dia sudah pergi."

Yesung tiba-tiba berujar.

"Nugu?"

"Jiyeon." bisik Yesung lemah.

Mata Ryeowook membulat. "Mwo? Jiyeon? Kemana dia? Kembali ke Aussie?"

Yesung menggeleng, teramat pelan. Seolah tak iklas untuk melakukannya. Ingin sekali dia berharap hal itu benar, Jiyeon hanya kembali ke Aussie, bukan pergi untuk selamanya.

"La-lalu?"

"Dia sudah meninggal Ryeowook ah,"

Ryeowook membisu sesaat. "Kenapa aku merasa hyung memang akan mengatakan hal itu?"

"Dia memberitahumu sesuatu mungkin? Kau kan di apartemennya lusa kemarin."

Ryeowook menggeleng kaku. "Ahni," tenggorokannya terasa kering saat mengeluarkan kata-kata selanjutnya. "Dia hanya terlihat kurang sehat, tapi dia sama seperti hari-hari biasanya."

Yesung tahu itu. Jiyeon tak akan mengatakan apapun pada Ryeowook.

"Dia sakit ya hyung?"

Yesung menengadah, menatap karamel Ryeowook yang kini terlihat sendu. Memperlihatkan buku bersampul hijau yang masih dibawanya sampai sekarang.

"Kanker darah, stadium akhir."

.

.

.

O.o.O

.

.

.

Hanya ada satu lembar yang terisi di buku pasien itu.

.

**Nama jelas : Park JiYeon**

**DOB : 1990, 7 Juni**

**Status : Mahasiswa**

**Golongan darah : A, Rh- (negatif)**

**Jenis tes : tes darah**

**Tanggal tes : 2012, 24 Mei**

**Hasil analisis :**

**Kandungan leukosit dalam darah jauh lebih tinggi dibanding eritrosit. Sel-sel abnormal banyak ditemukan. Dinyatakan positif mengidap kanker darah (****_leukemia mielositik akut_****) stadium 3.**

**Catatan :**

**Pasien menolak segala jenis pengobatan untuk penyakit kanker. Persentase keberhasilan tipis untuk pengobatan umum untuk kanker. Metode yang dapat dicoba hanya cangkok sumsum tulang belakang dalam waktu secepatnya.**

.

.

.

O.o.O

.

.

.

Musim gugur baru saja datang. Batang-batang pohon berkeretakan. Seolah rapuh dengan keadaan cuaca yang makin mendingin. Daun-daun menguning dan luruh dari rantingnya. Memenuhi udara dengan harum daun kering yang terasa begitu khas di musim ini. Menyajikan pemandangan manis yang tampak elegan dibalik gelapnya langit yang kini berawan. Menutupi matahari untuk memberikan sinarnya.

Yesung menaruh sebuket bunga tepat di hadapan batu nisan itu. Kemudian memejamkan matanya sejenak. Membiarkan angin membelai wajahnya yang tampan dengan semilir ringan yang nyaman.

_'Kau senang di sana sekarang, Jeon Jiyeon?'_

Lagi-lagi semilir angin itu datang. Seolah membisikkan kata yang tak lagi bisa diucapkan. Menemani kesendirian Yesung di tempat itu, yang kini hanya menatapi gundukan tanah kering dengan buket bunganya di atasnya.

Ia tersenyum kecil. Mulai membayangkan apa jawaban Jiyeon sekarang ini jika yeoja itu masih bisa ada di depannya.

Apakah dia akan tertawa seperti biasa? Bersikap seolah semuanya baik-baik saja?

"Kau masih mencintainya, hyung?"

Mata Yesung terbuka dengan cepat saat ia mendengar suara tenor merdu di belakangnya.

Kim Ryeowook, berjalan dengan tenang di belakangnya. Dengan mantel berwarna krem yang manis dan syal yang menutupi lehernya, balas menatapnya dengan sorot mata polos.

Yesung berdecak pelan.

"Jangan katakan kau cemburu, chagiya."

Ryeowook terkekeh. Menggapai tangan Yesung untuk digenggamnya erat. "Tentu saja." jawabnya. Tapi sama sekali tidak mengekspresikan rasa cemburu sama sekali.

Yesung mengusap pipi tirus Ryeowook dengan jari-jarinya. Merasai tekstur halus kulit yang disentuhnya.

"Bodoh." ucap Yesung pelan. Membuat Ryeowook memajukan bibirnya sebagai protes.

"Jangan meledekku, hyung."

"Ahni," sahut Yesung. Ia menggenggam tangan kekasihnya erat-erat.

Ryeowook menghela napas sesaat, sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari namjanya. Menatap lekat nisan kokoh itu.

"Jiyeon ah, apa kabar? Aku mengunjungimu lagi kesini. Bersama Yesung hyung. Yah walaupun awalnya dia tak mengajakku sih kesini, selalu begitu. Dia diam-diam mengunjungimu sendirian."

Alis Yesung terangkat sebelah saat mendengarnya. Sejak kapan kekasihnya itu menjadi stalker handal begini. Nyaris saja ia tertawa saat mendengarnya. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum simpul. Dengan santai merangkul bahu Ryeowook mesra.

"Mian." sahutnya.

"Yesung hyung tak tahu jika aku juga merindukanmu rupanya. Aku merasa sedikit jahat saat aku cemburu padamu. Kau mendapat kunjungan khusus dari Yesung hyung." Ryeowook tetap melanjutkan omongannya.

Sudah lama Yesung menceritakan tentang masa lalunya padanya. Tentang hubungannya dan Jiyeon, tentang apa yang terjadi saat mereka berpisah. Tapi Yesung menutup rapat kejadian di apartemen Jiyeon satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Dan Ryeowook menghormati apapun yang diinginkan namjachingunya itu untuk tidak membicarakan hal itu.

Ryeowook tak merasa keberatan dengan hal itu. Apapun yang terjadi di masa lalu Yesung, itu tidak akan mempengaruhi masa depan mereka. Namja manis itu justru merasa sedikit bersalah di sudut hatinya.

Mungkinkah ia yang merebut Yesung dari gadis itu? Hingga akhirnya Jiyeon menutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka?

Tapi Yesung selalu dengan santai menenangkan Ryeowook.

"Jiyeon ah, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu untukmu." kata Yesung. Merangkul Ryeowook untuk semakin dekat dengannya.

"Hyung!" Ryeowook buru-buru menutup mulut Yesung dengan tangannya, menghasilkan tatapan protes dari kedua obsidian itu. "Biar aku saja yang mengatakannya." pintanya.

Yesung memutar bola matanya.

Ryeowook menarik napas dalam-dalam. Manarik kembali tangannya.

"Kau mungkin sudah bisa menebaknya Jiyeon ah." bisik Ryeowook. Tersenyum. "Kami akan menikah, lusa." Ia memperlihatkan tangan kirinya yang kini dihiasi sebuah cincin di jari manisnya.

Ya, kini mereka akan menikah. Setelah hampir dua tahun berpacaran, rupanya Yesung ingin meresmikan hubungan itu di dalam janji suci sehidup semati bersama Ryeowook. Mengesahkan namja itu menjadi miliknya seorang dan hidup bahagia bersamanya. Oleh karena itu Yesung berinisiatif melamar Ryeowook.

Satu bulan yang lalu. Tepat di hari kelulusan Ryeowook dari kuliahnya.

Jangan tanyakan bagaimana perasaan seorang Kim Ryeowook saat itu. Ketika kekasihnya yang harusnya membawakan pesan-pesan singkat untuk hoobaenya selaku alumni di sana mulai berbicara di podium, lalu tiba-tiba mengatakan hal-hal yang membuat Ryeowook seketika membatu. Hingga akhirnya namja tampan itu menyodorkan sebuah cincin di depan Ryeowook, dengan diiringi tatapan terkejut dan iri dari semua orang yang ada di sana.

Tapi tidak semudah itu untuk menikah dengan Ryeowook. Karena sebelumnya Yesung harus meminta ijin langsung dari keluarga namja itu sevara diam-diam. Yang membuahkan interogasi habis-habisan dari Kim Heechul, kakak Ryeowook.

Namun lihatlah, semuanya sungguh sempurna pada akhirnya.

Jika saja Ryeowook tak memiliki kebimbangan untuk semua ini. Itu sebabnya ia berada di sini. Mencoba mengusir jauh rasa mengganjal yang memenuhi perasaannya.

"Aku berharap..." lanjut Yesung. "Kau tidak keberatan di sana."

"Sebenarnya aku kesini memang untuk mengatakan hal itu. Kau tahu? Aku sangat gugup ketika namja disebelahku ini memintaku untuk menerimanya menjadi suamiku." Ryeowook terkekeh. Mengingat sedikit adegan lamaran dari Yesung.

Sementara Yesung hanya menatap ke arah depan. Mendengarkan saja apa yang dikatakan oleh Ryeowook, calon pengantinnya.

"Kemudian setelah itu aku teringat padamu." suara Ryeowook tercekat sesaat. "Bagaimana jika kau yang berada di posisiku saat itu? Apa yang akan kau katakan? Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada saat itu?"

Yesung menoleh terkejut.

"Ryeowook!"

Ryeowook mengacuhkan Yesung yang kini menatap cemas padanya. "Aku pikir tentu kau akan senang sekali saat itu. Menerima Yesung hyung dengan sepenuh hati. Menerjangnya dengan pelukan hangat." lanjutnya. "Jadi itulah yang aku lakukan. Aku mengambil tempatmu. Maafkan aku." ia menunduk dalam.

"Ryeowookie, jebal." mohon Yesung.

"Kumohon, restui kami." tiba-tiba saja Ryeowook membungkuk di depan makam gadis itu. Membiarkan dirinya dalam posisi seperti itu untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya kembali menegakkan diri.

_'Jiyeon ah, mianhae. Tapi aku sangat bersyukur Ryeowook berada di sini. Menggantikan tempatmu dihatiku hingga saat ini.'_

Yesung mengucapkan dalam hati sambil tersenyum. Menatap penuh arti ke arah Ryeowook.

"Sudah?"

Ryeowook mengangguk pelan. Ia tak menolak saat Yesung kini menarik tangannya menjauhi makam itu.

_'Selamat tinggal Jeon Jiyeon.'_

Satu tangan Yesung berada di sakunya. Meremas kuat kedua liontin yang berada di sana.

.

.

.

O.o.O

.

.

.

Ryeowook berjalan mondar-mandir di ruangan itu. Lalu kembali dengan cermin. Mencoba keras memperbaiki apapun yang terlihat salah atau tidak pantas pada penampilannya sekarang ini dengan gugup. Meski akhirnya ia harus kecewa karena nyatanya ia telah berdandan dengan sempurna.

Sebuah kemeja lengan panjang, dibalut jas berwarna putih dengan sampiran bunga mawar merah kecil di saku kirinya. Rambutnya telah ditata dengan sangat baik hingga ia tak bisa memprotes apapun tentang itu. Dan wajahnya yang manis sudah dipoles make up tipis, yang membuatnya tampak begitu natural. Tapi toh semua itu tidak bisa memperbaiki kadar kegugupannya sama sekali.

"Hai, calon pengantin."

Ryeowook menoleh cepat ketika mendengar suara itu terdengar, melihat wajah imut yang menyembul dari pintu ruang gantinya. Ia mencibir.

"Jangan menggodaku, Min."

Sungmin berdecak. Melangkah masuk ke ruangan itu dan menutup pintunya nyaris tanpa suara.

"Tidak ada yang mau menggodamu tahu. Seperti tidak ingat pada calon suami posesifmu itu saja."

"Ah apalah itu. Yang jelas aku tegang sekali sekarang. Pernikahanku hanya setengah jam lagi." Ryeowook melirik jam yang berada di ruangan itu.

Sungmin mengambil tisu dari kotaknya, mendekati Ryeowook dan mengelap keringat yang merembes di pelipis namja manis itu.

"Ya lalu kenapa? Dengan sisa waktu setengah jam Yesung hyung kan tidak mungkin kabur darimu. Lagipula Kyunnie akan mencegah jika hal seperti itu terjadi." Sungmin memutar bola matanya, jengah.

"Aigo aku serius, Min." rengek Ryeowook seperti anak kecil.

Sungmin menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu beberapa kali. Menenangkannya. "Sudahlah, tenangkan dirimu. Ini wajar, semua pengantin pasti gugup."

Ryeowook mengangguk kaku.

"Tidak akan ada apapun oke? Semuanya pasti berjalan dengan sempurna."

"Haah, oke!" sahut Ryeowook. "Ngomong-ngomong Min, mana Seunghyun?"

"Aku menitipkannya di rumah orangtuaku. Aku takut Seunghyun rewel di tengah pernikahanmu tahu! Bocah itu kan sedang senang-senangnya bergerak kesana kemari." Sungmin tertawa pelan. Mengingat kelakuan anak pertamanya yang kini berusia empat bulan.

"Ah sayang sekali, padahal aku mau bermain dengannya." keluh Ryeowook.

"Kau ini. Lebih baik kau memikirkan bermain dengan suamimu saja nanti malam, Wookie." goda Sungmin.

Pipi Ryeowook merona sempurna mendengarnya.

"Yak!"

.

.

.

O.o.O

.

.

.

"Kyu,"

"Hm," namja bersurai coklat itu tidak menoleh, tetap terfokus pada ponselnya.

"Kyu,"

"Hmm?"

Hal itu membuat jengkel pemilik suara yang sedari tadi memanggilnya itu. Namja bersurai hitam lurus itu kemudian menghela napas pasrah.

"Kau sama sekali tidak membantu, evil. Untuk apa kau kesini." ujar Yesung kesal.

"Aku disuruh istriku. Katanya kau mungkin butuh teman mengobrol." Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh.

Yesung sudah ingin sekali menendang keluar namja yang berusia lebih muda darinya itu. Tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang gantinya, tapi malah mengacuhkannya.

"Sudahlah hyung, kau tidak perlu gugup begitu."

"Tentu saja aku gugup bodoh, sebentar lagi kan aku menikah." Yesung menatap frustasi bayangan di depan cermin.

Apakah ia sudah cukup tampan untuk hari ini? Apakah ada yang kurang? Apakah Ryeowook akan terpesona dengan penampilannya? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan semacam itu terus saja berseliweran di benak Yesung.

Ia merapikan jas putihnya yang nampak sangat pas di pakainya. Membetulkan letak dasinya dan mencoba tersenyum manis di cermin.

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung dengan pandangan bingung. "Lalu maumu apa hyung? Kalian kan tinggal menikah saja. Selesai." ujarnya enteng.

Yesung melotot mendengarnya. Enak sekali Kyuhyun mengatakannya. Seolah pernikahan adalah sebuah hal yang biasa dilakukan, seperti makan dan mandi atau hal apalah itu, yang menjadi kegiatan rutin baginya.

Tapi namja itu menyerah. Malas mendebat Kyuhyun. "Kau memang seenaknya saja. Aku heran kenapa Sungmin bisa betah menikah denganmu." ujarnya sinis.

"Kau hanya belum tahu betapa hebatnya aku, hyung."

"Sayang sekali aku meragukannya. Di bagian apa yang kau sebut hebat hah?" tanya Yesung.

"Bagian permainan kami di ranjang." sahut Kyuhyun dengan nada bangga.

Andai saja istri dari namja bermarga Cho itu mendengarnya, Sungmin sudah pasti akan menendang Kyuhyun kuat-kuat. Ckk.

Yesung tidak terlalu terkejut mendengar jawaban frontal itu dari Kyuhyun. Ia berdecak. "Dasar gila! Pantas saja baru menikah setahun kalian sudah punya bayi. Kau lebih muda dariku, tapi malah lebih cepat jadi appa. Ha! Tua sekali kau Cho."

Kyuhyun memberi deathglare pada Yesung. Berani-beraninya dia yang setampan itu dikatai tua. Ada yang tidak sadar umur di sini rupanya.

Tapi kini Kyuhyun malah memamerkan seringainya. Menepuk bahu Yesung. "Nah tapi itulah buktinya. Kau butuh bukti lain, hyung?" tawarnya. "Jadi ukeku saja, eotte?" Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya iseng.

Yesung menepis tangan itu cepat-cepat, menjauh dari Kyuhyun. Ia tiba-tiba saja merinding saat mendengarnya.

"Tidak akan!" gerutunya keras.

Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak melihat ekspresi Yesung.

.

.

.

O.o.O

.

.

.

Suara lonceng-lonceng kecil yang dipasang di sekeliling gereja berdenting pelan. Membuat melodi indah yang terdengar ke seluruh orang yang berada di tempat itu dan menambah kesan manisnya suasana pernikahan.

Tak ada suara lain selain dentingan suara lonceng. Semua orang sibuk terdiam. Atau menahan dirinya untuk tetap diam saat mereka menunggu datangnya sang mempelai.

Yesung, yang berdiri di samping altar hanya menoleh gugup ke arah pintu besar di gereja itu. Menanti dengan tak sabar seseorang yang sebentar lagi akan melangkahkan kakinya ke arahnya, kemudian bersanding dengannya di depan pendeta yang akan menikahkan mereka.

Pintu itu akhirnya terbuka juga.

Membuat Yesung secara tidak sadar menahan napasnya. Melihat seorang namja berparas cantik yang kini sedang berjalan kearahnya. Pengantinnya.

Heechul menyerahkan tangan Ryeowook. Tersenyum sekilas pada calon iparnya yang rupanya mampu mendorong rasa percaya diri Yesung.

Namja bermata obsidian itu menerima tangan Ryeowook dengan genggaman hangatnya. Membawa Ryeowook ke hadapan pendeta.

Mendengarkan dengan seksama khotbah singkat sang pendeta untuk pernikahan mereka hingga akhirnya sampai juga pada bagian intinya.

"Mempelai Kim Jongwoon, bersediakah anda mencintai dengan sepenuh hati mempelai anda, Kim Ryeowook, dalam keadaan apapun, sehat ataupun sakitnya, menerimanya dengan lapang dada sebagai istri anda yang akan menemani anda sepanjang hidup hingga ajal memisahkan kalian?"

Yesung mengangguk mantap. "Ya, saya bersedia."

Sang pendeta mengalihkan tatapannya pada Ryeowook.

"Mempelai Kim Ryeowook, bersediakah anda mencintai dan menyayangi dengan sepenuh hati mempelai anda Kim Jongwoon, menjadi seorang istri yang baik untuknya, berbakti kepadanya, dalam keadaan apapun, suka dan dukanya, hingga akhirnya ajal yang memisahkan kalian?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. Pelan tapi pasti. "Saya bersedia." ia tersenyum.

"Dengan ini kalian telah sah sebagai suami istri di mata negara dan Tuhan. Semoga pernikahan kalian menjadi pernikahan yang diberkati hingga akhir hayat."

Gumaman 'amen' dari para undangan terdengar sesaat.

"Baiklah kedua mempelai dipersilahkan untuk mencium pasangannya."

Yesung menatap Ryeowook lekat. Melihat kedua pipi namja itu yang bersemu merah. Penuh dengan rona kebahagiaan yang terpancar jelas dari matanya. Ia mengelus pelan pipi Ryeowook sebelum akhirnya menangkupnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tersenyum manis.

Mendekatkan wajahnya secara perlahan, menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir istrinya itu. Lembut dan manis. Sama sekali tidak ada lumatan-lumatan liar seperti biasanya diberikan oleh Yesung. Hanya ciuman sesaat, namun penuh rasa cinta.

Yesung melepaskan bibir mereka. Saat segera saja tepukan, siulan dan sorakan terdengar dengan jelas.

"Kau hari ini manis sekali...emm yeobo." bisik Yesung mesra.

Blush!

"CHUKKAE!" seru Sungmin penuh semangat.

Kyuhyun menyalami pasangan pengantin baru itu dengan senyumnya. Ia sengaja menyalami untuk yang pertama kali sebelum orang lain mendahului mereka.

"Hyung, aku titip teman baru untuk Seunghyun ne? Jangan lupa buatkan nanti malam."

"YAK! CHO KYUHYUN!"

.

.

.

O.o.O

.

.

.

**5 years later**

.

**Yesung POV**

.

.

.

**London**

.

Aku menatap pemandangan di depanku dengan senyum yang tak pernah hilang dari bibirku. Bahkan berkedip pun aku merasa enggan. Bertahan dengan posisi menyandar di pintu yang menghubungkan kamar kami dengan balkon.

Yah, hanya untuk menatap istriku yang amat kucintai itu.

Dengan langkah pelan aku mendekat, memeluk tubuhnya mesra dari belakang. Ia sama sekali tidak terkejut. Tentu saja, tidak ada yang pernah memeluknya seperti ini selain aku.

"Hyung belum tidur?" tanyanya lembut.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku tidak menemukanmu di kamar. Mana bisa aku tidur begitu saja."

"Perkerjaanmu sudah selesai?"

"Sudah dari setengah jam lalu, sayang." ujarku.

Dia menoleh kearahku. "Lalu kenapa tidak langsung kemari?"

Aku memutar bola mataku. Apa dia tidak sadar jika aku memang berada di sini sedari tadi? Ck.

"Aku di sini. Tapi hanya memandangimu saja sejak setengah jam lalu. Kau saja yang tidak sadar suamimu ada di belakangmu."

Kulirik pipinya. Merona, manis sekali. Dia selalu mudah untuk kugoda.

"Kau tidak kedinginan di sini?" tanyaku kemudian. Melirik pakaiannya yang hanya berupa piyama tidur tipis.

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku pada tubuhnya yang dari dulu tak pernah berubah. Tetap mungil. Menoleh pada pemandangan sesungguhnya yang sedang dinikmati oleh Ryeowook.

Kerlap kerlip kota London di malam hari. Cukup artistik saat melihatnya dari lantai sembilan gedung apartemen ini.

Aku membawa Ryeowook pindah ke London sekitar dua tahun yang lalu karena pekerjaanku yang dialihkan kesini dengan seenaknya oleh appa. Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan Ryeowook di Korea begitu saja. Aku tidak akan rela berjauhan dengannya dalam waktu lama.

"Tidak." jawabnya. "Bukankah hyung menghangatkanku dari tadi?" kekehnya.

"Kau ini." aku mencubit pelan hidung mungilnya. Mendapat gerutuan protes darinya. "Ayo masuk. Sudah larut malam."

Dia tak menolak ketika aku menggendongnya masuk ke dalam. Menutup pintu balkon dengan kakiku dan merebahkannya di kasur.

Cklek!

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar kami terbuka. Memperlihatkan sosok mungil yang baru saja memasuki kamar dengan wajah polosnya.

"Umma," panggil gadis mungil itu manja.

Ryeowook turun dari kasur dan menghampirinya. Sama sepertiku.

"Ada apa princess?" tanyaku manis, berjongkok di deoannya untuk menyetarakan tinggi badanku dengannya.

"Boleh Ji minta susu?" tanya gadis manis itu.

Yah, seperti yang kalian duga sebelumnya. Dia anakku. Ah tidak. Anak kami. Namanya Kim Jiyeon.

Tapi dia bukan anak kandung kami. Ryeowook meminta untuk mengadopsinya saat Jiyeon masih berusia satu tahun, sekitar 6 bulan setelah pernikahan kami, dan menamai anak ini dengan seenak hatinya. Melancarkan segala macam rayuannya padaku agar aku menerimanya di tengah-tengah keluarga kecil kami.

Tapi toh nyatanya aku tak pernah keberatan dengan adanya Jiyeon sejak awal. Ryeowook jadi tidak kesepian lagi karena ia harus mengurus Jiyeon di rumah. Lagipula anak itu memberi warna yang berbeda pada kehidupan rumah tangga kami. Menyenangkan.

"Bagaimana jika appa saja yang membuatkan susu untukmu princess?" tawarku. Mencubit pelan pipinya.

"Shireo!" tolaknya keras.

"Eh?" aku menatap heran padanya. "Wae?"

"Susu buatan appa tidak enak."

Aigo. Inilah yang paling heran dengan gadis kecil ini. Sifatnya seolah duplikat asli dari seorang Jeon Jiyeon. Kadang kekanakan, sama sekali tidak cengeng, suka membantah, terutama padaku, dan lebih sering bermain dengan anak laki-laki. Membuatku menghela napas setiap kali berhadapan dengannya. Yah walaupun dia tidak setomboy Jiyeon.

Ryeowook terkikik sesaat. Menatapku geli.

"Baiklah, kajja umma buatkan Ji susu yang enak."

Jiyeon mengangguk antusias.

Ryeowook menggandeng tangan Jiyeon, membawanya keluar kamar kami.

Aku mengutak-atik ponselku dengan tatapan bosan. Bermaksud menunggu Ryeowook selesai dan meninggalkan Jiyeon di kamarnya. Anak itu bahkan tidak suka ditidurkan oleh orang tuanya seperti anak kecil lain.

Haahh. Seperti sebuah kebetulan yang ajaib.

Tapi itu merupakan hiburan tersendiri bagiku. Keluarga yang bahagia. Dengan istri yang sangat sangat kucintai, dan seorang gadis kecil sebagai pemanis di dalamnya. Ini sudah sepenuhnya sempurna untukku.

"Hyungie, kau menungguku hanya untuk tidur?" Ryeowook menatapku dengan pandangan heran.

Suaranya mengagetkanku sesaat. Namja itu tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di pinggir ranjang. Sudah kembali dari kamar Jiyeon rupanya.

Aku menyeringai tipis.

"Ahni, aku tidak menunggumu hanya untuk tidur malam ini."

Ryeowook memiringkan kepala. Masih merasa bingung dengan ucapanku ketika aku menyambar bibirnya dalam sekali terjang. Melumat bibir mungil itu dengan bernafsu. "Lalu? Ada apa lagi memangnya?" tanyanya polos.

Aku mendekatinya perlahan.

"Ryeowookie," bisikku pelan di telinganya, menjilatnya sekilas. Bisa kurasakan dia menggelinjang akibat perbuatanku.

"N-Ne? Mmh.."

"Apakah kau tidak berpikir untuk,"

Aku sengaja menggantungkan kalimatku. Beralih mengecupi lehernya yang mulus. Memberi beberapa hisapan ringan di sana.

"Untuk apa nghh hyungiehh?"

"Membuat adik untuk Jiyeon kita."

Smirk.

"MWO-mmhhhffttt"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Memilih untuk mencintai bukanlah hal yang salah. . . **

**Tapi jika ada dua cinta yang kau pilih, pikirkanlah lagi. . .**

**Antara tetap mencintai keduanya, ataukah harus kehilangan salah satunya. . .**

**- Love Or Lost -**

**~ END ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

ANNYEONG!

Aigoo berapa lama ini ff ngga di update? Satu bulan lebih ya? *ditabokin*

Maaf yaaaaaa~~

Ngga nyangka bikin ending ff chaptered itu susah -_- Rin selalu kebingungan nentuin harus gimana ending yang pas. Apa ini udah pas?

Maaf kalau ngga puas sama ceritanya. Ada kesalahan penulisan, karakter maupun segala macam kekurangan lainnya. *bow*

**Terima kasih buat reader yang dari awal udah setia baca ff ini!** *kecup satu satu* Akhirnya satu ff chaptered Rin tamat jugaaa~

**Thanks juga buat para pengkritik, yang mau memperbaiki kesalahan penulisan Rin atau kesalahan dalam cerita~~**

Ada yang minat kasih Rin masukan untuk memperbaiki karya Rin? Kkkk

Lagi ngga bisa balas review kali ini T_T mian! Review lalu isinya takut semua kalo Ryeowookie meninggal ahahaha... Rin ngga tega sih bikin ada karakter antagonis di ff ini, jadi yah beginilah akhirnya. Jiyeon yang malah meninggal. *authornya yang antagonis* *plak*

Tapi YeWook tetep bersama kan~~ hohohoo~

**So akhir kata MIND TO GIMME YOUR REVIEW? ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hug & Kiss**

**- R'Rin4869 -**

**.**


End file.
